My Study Buddy
by ZebraGuy412
Summary: Marie finds herself struggling in school, with the threat of repeating her year she enrolls on a program known as 'Study Buddy' who does she choose to help her study? Double D, where they'll both learn there is plenty more to each other than what was originally shown. Hope you enjoy this fanfiction, at the moment it's only EddXMarie but it may change as the story progresses.
1. Repeat

**Chapter 1: Repeat**

 **A/N: It's been a long time since I wrote any kind of fanfiction, decided to write an Ed,Edd'n Eddy one considering it's one of my favorite cartoons of all time. Hope you enjoy!**

"What a glorious day it is, my comrades" Double D says with great enthusiasm as he walks with his two chums with the same name, Eddy looks to his side at Double D.

"What's so great about it? It's just another school day" Eddy complains, Double D shakes his head. Ed stares up at the sky pointing at the birds flying above the three of them.

"We get a conclusion to our report cards before the incredibly important examination season!" Double D says with great delight, Eddy shakes his head with displeasure. "Eddy aren't you excited about the predicted grades for the exams, the head of year will supply us with-" Before Double D could finish, Eddy has put his hand over Double D's mouth.

"Double D, shut up with all the exams mumbo jumbo" Eddy complains yet again, Eddy takes his hand off Double D's mouth.

"Now...now chums, I'm sure the exams will be as easy as 1...2...er..." Ed struggles, Eddy throws his bag at Ed to carry. Eddy takes a few quick steps ahead of the two of them.

"Slow down lumpy, or else your head will hurt" Eddy says, Ed looks at Eddy's backpack and puts it back to front on his body. Double D has a short sigh to himself, Double D takes a few quick steps forward until his standing with his short friend.

"Eddy, it's important to take into consideration the advice the head of year is going to give to us. It can create leaps and bounds to where we'll be in the foreseeable future" Double D says, Eddy puts his hands over his ears.

"Sockhead, it's a Monday I can't put up with this" Eddy interjects, Ed noticing he's a few steps behind his friends he takes a few steps forward until he's standing behind the two of them.

"Ed boys!" Rolf runs ahead of the Ed boys, before stopping. The three stop standing behind Rolf, Rolf turns around to them hunched over. "What is this that I have heard about the day of judgement?!" Rolf demands an answer. Eddy looks up at Ed, Ed simply shrugs with a cheeky smile. Eddy looks at Double D, who rolls his eyes knowing he has to be the one to answer.

"Well Rolf, today the head of year will be speaking to us about our progress, future and examination process" Double D explains, Eddy lets out a loud yawn. Suddenly, Rolf grabs Double D by his shoulders lifting up off the ground.

"Why must the man with no hair judge, the son of a shepherd?" Rolf again demands an answer, Double D looking confused at Rolfs questionable expression.

"erm...it's his role as acting supervisor of our education facility" Double D answers, Rolf lowers Double D back to the ground, with a sudden burst of speed Rolf runs towards the school gates.

"No man with no hair, shall judge Rolf!" Rolf barges past a number of students as he arrives at the school gate. Double remains standing there almost speechless.

"That was...weird..." Double D mutters, Eddy shrugs as him and Ed walks pass Double D.

"He's been weird since the first day I met him" Eddy says, Double D stands there looking over the horizon at the school.

"Oh Double D, are you coming?" Ed says, Double D looks back at his patient friend waiting for him. The three walk through the school's main gate.

"...so...why do we have to go to school today?" May asks as she walks along side her two siblings. Lee looks back at May with an annoying look.

"We have to, I told you a minute ago. The principle told Ma' we miss today and we're expelled for the year" Lee explains, Marie rolls her eyes at her sisters comments.

"What's so important about today?" Marie asks, Lee has a disappointing groan.

"Final report cards, It's about the future or something" Lee says, May looks down at the ground and back up to Lee.

"At least we'll get time to spend with the Ed's...I miss my big lug, it's like I haven't seen him in forever!" May says as embraces herself with a hug, suddenly she trips falling to the ground.

"Watch where you're going idiot" Lee comments, Marie giggles at Lee's comment. May quickly gets back to her feet and catches up to her sisters.

"My man has been missing me, I can feel it" Lee says as gives a deep giggle after it.

"I'll see dream boat..." Marie day dreams, the three Kankers burst into a heckling laugh together.

"Ed...get out of my seat!" Eddy complains as he pushes Ed off his seat, Ed with a heavy thud lands to the floor.

"I want to sit with you Eddy" Ed says as he gives Eddy the sad puppy eye treatment, Double D takes occasional glances towards his friends, as he sets his desk up for the day.

"For the last time Ed, NO!" Eddy gives his final verdict, Ed stands back to his feet with his head lowered and sits in the seat in front of Eddy. "Good boy Ed" Eddy says almost as if he's treating his friend like a dog.

"Dorks, keep it down!" Kevin can be heard shouting from across the room, Eddy looks across at Kevin.

"Whatever oh mighty shovel chin!" Eddy insults, Kevin's anger can be seen from across the room. Ed grins at Eddy's comment.

"I'll get you for that...just wait until after class" Kevin vows to get his vengeance on Eddy.

"Yeah when you get a report card that reads fail in everything! Haha" Eddy laughs at his own joke. Double D keeps his head down to try and keep himself out of the situation. Kevin clenches his fist as he stands up out of his seat, suddenly the door swings wide open. It's the Head of Year, Rolf was right his head is bold and shiny as the sun. Kevin quickly sits back down in his seat, Eddy sticks his tongue out at Kevin.

"As you may know, today is the final report card where I'll talk to you about your grades and future, I'll one by one read your names out. We'll leave the room and head to my office-" The head of year is cut off by the door swinging open, it's the mischievous three the Kanker Sisters, who come in and take their seats like nothing happened. The head of year looks at the three of them and shakes his head. "First we'll had Edward" Double D stands out of his seat and follows the head of the year out of the room.

Double D can hear his heart beating heavily as the two stand outside of his office, the head of year opens the door welcoming Double D into the room. Double D takes his seat opposite the head of year "Mr. Edward, you've been making incredible progress across all of your study areas. How do you feel about that?"

"Why I feel, delighted with those comments" Double D says nervously, the head of year nods his head as he looks down Double D's report.

"The only issue is Gym class, you're barely passing it" the head of year says, Double D takes a big gulp.

"I understand sir, I'll do my best to exceed in Gym class" Double D says, the head of year takes a clipboard off the stack of papers he has and shows it to Double D.

"Would you be willing to sign up to the buddy tutor program, this is where struggling students can study with students that are excelling in their studies so they can help and assist them with their studies" the head of year attempts to sell the idea to Double D. Double D scratches the back of his neck.

"Sir that would be a good thing to do but it may distract me from my own studies" Double D says, the head of year rubs the bottom of his chin.

"Doing this will count as an extra-curricular activity, meaning it won't matter about your gym class grade" the head of year says, with a sudden bolt of lighting Double D had already written his name on the sign up sheet. "Er...good job Edward, I'll let you know who your study buddy will be later" the head of year stands out of his seat along with Double D as the two exit the office.

The day continues, one by one each student is called up to enter his office. Double D sits back in his seat to feel the constant stares from Marie, Double D does his best to not acknowledge her charms. Marie begins to blow kisses towards Double D. Eddy begins to chuckle at Double D's misfortune, Eddy snaps out of it and asks a question he'll probably regret "So how did you do sockhead?" Eddy asks.

"I'm progressing well in all my study areas, the head of year has the up most confidence in my completing my exams and gaining the grades I need" Double D answers, Eddy raises an eyebrow.

"Even gym class?" Eddy asks, Double D gets a sneaky grin on his face.

"The head of year told me not to be concerned with that area, as I'll be taking my proud part in an extra-curricular activity" Double D answers, just like that Eddys head is laying on his desk asleep. Double D slowly shakes his head in displeasure and continues to read his science book.

Ed enters back in the room with a confused look on his face, as he sits down in his seat Double D leans over asking how Ed did. Ed looks back at Double D "I'm passing by"

Eddy sits back up in his seat in surprise "What?! How?! Ed passing?" Eddy yells his concern loudly, all the kids look at the centre where the Ed's are. Eddy lays his head back on the desk _"If Ed passed, I'll easily be in the clear"_ Eddy thinks to himself.

The day rolls on, students are called out and return back to their seats. May and Lee have already been called out, the two are passing but only barely. Marie sits there shrugging at her sisters "At least we'll be passing, better than how our Ma' did" Lee says.

"I still need to get my report, I'm sure I'm doing better than both of you" Marie says with confidence, the two Kanker sisters look at Marie with concern.

Eddy throws himself back onto his seat in displeasure, Double D glances over at Eddy, who is slamming his head on the desk. "I need to be quiet in class? I'm always quiet! I barely even speak" Eddy says with discomfort.

"So...what did he say?" Double D asks, Eddy looks up at his sock wearing friend.

"I'm actually passing, barely but I'm passing" Eddy says, Double D gives Eddy a smile "But he told me to be quiet in lessons, that I'm too loud?! How am I loud?!" Eddy says. Double D opens his mouth ready to be honest with his friend. The door swings open, the head of year peeks his head into the room.

"Marie Kanker" He calls out, Marie Kanker stands out of her seat and follows the head of year out of the room. The two arrive at his office, where Marie sits on the seat with her legs crossed.

"Spare me the details, just say I've passed and we're all done here" Marie says with insultingly high confidence, the head of year looks up at Marie.

"Lower that tone Mrs Kanker" The head of year says, Marie simply rolls her eyes. "I'm sorry to say this, but you're failing in all your major subjects except from Art" He delivers the bad news.

"So I'm passing?" Marie asks, the head of year shakes his head. _"How am I failing?! Me dumber than May, now that's scary"_ Marie thinks to herself.

"I'm sorry Marie, If you don't get these grades up you'll have to repeat this year" the head of year delivers another bombshell.

"B...but I..." Marie is speechless for the first time, the head master takes the clipboard off his table and places it in front of Marie who is squinting at it intensely.

"We have a study buddy program where students that are struggling is able to choose a student who is excelling in their studies, we believe it'll be easier if you have someone your own age assisting you in these subjects" the head of year explains. Marie throws the list back at the head of year.

"I don't need any help!" Marie says, the head of year shakes his head begging to differ.

"I'm sorry Marie but in your situation I think it's best to find someone to study with on this list" The head of year says as he slides the clipboard back over to Marie "It'll be very beneficial for your future"

" _Future? Who needs future when your in the present? I'll have a look at the list and say I don't like any of them, that'll work"_ Marie thinks to herself as she glances down the list "No...no...don't like him...how is he passing...how-" She stops when she reads Double D's name, her heart beats a slight bit faster after she gets a crazy idea _"Wait...he said "You'll study with the student excelling" meaning I'll spend more time with Double D, whether he wants to or not...I'm another step forward to getting him as my boyfriend"_ "I'll take dream boa- I mean, Edward..." Marie says as she places her finger on his name.

"My...my, Edward. That's a good choice, may I ask why you chose Edward?" the head of year asks, Marie stands out of her seat.

"It's personal" Marie giggles, Marie stands next to the door ready to open it.

"Shall I tell Edward or you?" The head of year asks, Marie looks over her shoulder at the bold head of year.

"I'll tell him" Marie says as she gives a kiddish wink as she slams the door and skips down the hall with a smile on her face.

Marie enters the classroom with a joyous smile on her face, Lee and May notice her sick smile. "She's smiling, does that mean she's passing?" May asks, Lee strikes May at the top of her head.

"Of course she is, she wouldn't be smiling if she didn't" Lee answers, May holds the top of her head.

Marie walks down the aisle towards Double D's desk, Double D looks up to see Marie walking towards him with a smile on her face. He feels his knees trembling, Marie sits on Double D's desk and his book, causing a lot of equipment to fall off his desk. Double D is looking up at Marie with concern and worry _"W...what's she doing?"_ Double D wonders. Eddy is speechless looking at what is happening, whilst the Kankers are giggling away.

Marie lowers her head towards Double D, until their faces are inches away from each other. Double D attempts to back his head up away from Marie but Marie places her hands on top of Double D's head stopping him. Marie gives a small grin at Double D "My study buddy..." Marie whispers to Double D, Double D's eyes are wide as they can be.

" _M...Marie is my...Study...Buddy..."_

The door swings open again "Rolf" the head of year calls out, Rolf stands to his feet with quick intent.

"YOU SHALL NOT JUDGE ROLF!" He screams across the class room.

"Come on Rolf" The head of year says unimpressed.

"Yes sir..." Rolf cowers away as he follows the head of year out of the classroom.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this first chapter, with summer ahead of me be expecting a lot of chapters for this new story.**


	2. Our Deal

**Chapter 2: Our Deal**

 **A/N: Thanks for the overwhelming support from the first chapter! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you liked the previous one!**

Ed shields his eyes after seeing Marie sitting on Double D's desk, Eddy begins to lose his patience with the Kanker "Hey! What are you doing?!" Eddy yells across the classroom although Marie is just a table next to him.

"What does it look like shorty?" Marie taunts, Marie gives a demon like glare at Eddy. She turns her attention back to Double D, who is still scared at the fact Marie is his 'Study Buddy' Marie begins to tickle the bottom of Double D's chin "I'm just getting to know my study buddy..." Marie leans closer to Double D's face, Double D again backs away from Marie.

"Study Buddy?" Eddy questions, he stands out of his seat with his hands on his hips. Double D continues to back away from the persistent Marie, until he falls back on his chair. Double D lands to the floor with a loud thud, Double D is shell shocked.

"He's going to help me study for the...remainder of the year" Marie says, Eddy tilts his head confused. Lee and May overheard the conversation and begins to giggle amongst each other.

"Who says?" Eddy objects, Marie gives a mischievous smile towards Eddy.

"The head of year" Marie says with great confidence, Eddy sits back down in his seat with anger knowing he won't be able to defeat the head of year in making a decision, he knows full well. The door swings open Rolf enters back in the room with a huge smile, the head of year is closes the door behind him. The first thing he sees is Double D on the floor and Marie sat on his desk.

"Marie Kanker, please get off Edwards desk" He asks, Marie shrugs and hops off Double D's desk. Double is slowly picking himself back up off the floor, as soon as he picks his chair up Maire walks pass him. Marie gives him a flirtatious grin and wink, as she walks by.

"I'll see ya soon" Marie says, Marie returns back to her seat. The class is hushed by the presence of the head of year.

"You're all asked to return to your classes for today, can Edward and Marie Kanker stay behind" The head of year says, just like that the entire classroom empties in a hurry. Eddy leans over next to Double D, ready to give him some advice.

"Careful on what your getting yourself into, that's a Kanker we're talking about" Eddy warns Double D, Double D can't help but nod his head agreeing with Eddy. Eddy leaves along with Ed, before Eddy leaves his glares at the blue haired Kanker. The class is now empty, the head of year looks at his clipboard and takes out two sheets of paper.

"As you know Edward, the study program is-" before he could continue Double D puts his hand up, the head of year notices this. Marie looks at Double D concerned from a far.

"Please sir...can I speak to you in private?" Double D asks, Double D won't look over his shoulder worrying about what Marie is doing right now. Marie looks down at her desk, her once huge smile has been wiped.

"No problem, Marie can you please leave the room?" The head of year asks, Marie slugglishly stands out of her seat and walks towards the exit of the classroom. She looks over her shoulder at Double D who is doing his best not to look at her, Marie has a sigh of disbelief and exits the room. The head of year approaches Double D's desk and sits in the chair opposite him "What seems to be the problem?"

Double D takes a gulp, a drip of sweat drops from his head. He doesn't often speak up to authority but now seems right "Sir my concern is...Marie Kanker, she...she's..." Double D begins to stutter on his words.

"Difficult to deal with?" The head of year answers for Double D, Double D slowly shakes his head as if he doesn't want to admit it.

"Would I be able to...have another study buddy?" Double D asks, the head of year looks at Double D with concern.

"I was hoping you wasn't going to ask that, Marie is a difficult person to deal with but I have a lot of confidence in you" The head of year flatters Double D, Double D scratches the back of his neck embarrassed by the praise.

"Thanks sir, but...I don't think I'll be able to commit to this challenge" Double D says, the head of year sighs to himself.

"I didn't want to show you this but..." The head of year takes another sheet of paper, he slides over the piece of paper towards Double D which reads Marie's report, Double D peaks at the report.

"Sir, isn't this student confidentiality?" Double D questions the head of years actions, he doesn't say a word. Double D reads the grades and comments, Double D is stunned by the grades and comments, even Ed has a better report than this.

"You see, Marie is a troublesome child. Before entering middle and high school, I had a good understanding she was a good student, she just...struggled something happened" the head of year is saying things that he can probably get fired for, Double D looks up at the head of year. "I want you to help her rediscover her passion for learning, she used to be a star pupil like you" the head of year points at Double D.

" _St...star pupil? What happened to her?"_ Double D wonders, Double D is not sure what to think. He looks at the door to see Marie trying to peek into the room, he turns his attention back to the head of year.

"If you don't want to do it, then just let me know now" the head of year says, Double D is in a major predicament.

" _Can I assist Marie? Am I really capable of doing that? I...I can't turn down anyone crying out for help or assistance no matter who they are. But this is Marie, a Kanker. But...she did have a passion for learning, maybe I can be the one to help her rediscover it"_ Double D's thoughts are bouncing around his mind.

* * *

Meanwhile on the outside of the classroom, Marie is still peaking in the classroom to see what she can see. _"What's happening in there? They're probably talking about me..."_ Marie has come to the conclusion, she stops peaking into the classroom door and turns around looking at a locker _"H...he's probably said 'I don't want to help her' am I really that bad?"_ Marie ponders as she looks at her reflection in the shiny locker. _"It's not my fault I struggle in school..."_ The door swings open, Marie looks over her shoulder to see a shiny head peaking out.

"Marie, come in please" The head of year demands, Marie slowly follows behind him into the classroom.

* * *

Marie as soon as she walks into the classroom sees Double D standing in front of the teachers desk, again Double D is refraining from keeping eye contact with Marie. Marie folds her arms and stands next to him, the head of year stands in front of the two of them. He slides over the two sheets of paper towards the two of them. "With the study buddy program, your class schedules must match to meet Marie Kankers needs..." The head of year explains, Marie perks her eyes up at Double D with a smile on her face knowing they're both going to be study buddy's.

" _Yes! We're totally going to be study...thingies"_ Marie thinks to herself as her mood grows to happiness. Double D currently has a strict expression looking down at the schedule.

"Due to Marie Kanker, passing in Art you won't need to be in that lesson with her" The head of year says, Marie looks slightly disappointed but she couldn't careless she's nearly in every lesson with Double D. "Any questions?"

Marie lifts her hand in the air immediately, the head of year nods in her direction "Does this mean he'll sit next to me in lesson?" Marie asks curiously, she looks back at Double D and gives him a wink. Double D again does his best to ignore the affection that Marie is giving him.

"Yes, he'll need to be close by near you so he can assist you" the head of year answers, Marie smile grows even more. Double D takes a small gulp imagining how things will turn out during the lessons. "Also, if you both ever feel it's necessary, I'd recommend planning on going to each others homes to study after school" The head of year recommends. There is a twinkle in Marie's eyes.

" _Me? Going to Double D's house?! I'm actually glad I'm stupid!"_ Marie tries to hide her enjoyment but it is becoming increasingly difficult as she starts to fidget around.

" _A Kanker at my house? What would mother and father think? Or me at the Kankers trailer...I am now starting to fear on if I'll ever see the light of day again"_ Double D starts to become concerned, Double D picks up his schedule as does Marie who does it in an enthusiastic way.

"Your first lesson is Science, you both better get going" The head of year says, he hands the two a note to give to the teacher. The head of year waves the two of them off as the two leave the classroom.

* * *

As soon as the door shuts, Marie immediately wraps her arms around Double D embracing him in a warm tight hug, Double D struggles to breath, Marie lays her head on his chest. Double D using the last ounce of his strength is able to push Marie off of him, Marie takes a few steps back allowing Double D to regain his breath. "Haha, do you want to skip science? So we can...be closer than just study buddy's?" Marie attempts to flirt, Double D shakes his head.

"Er...Marie we...we must go to class, it's for your...future and..I'll..." Double D's nerves causes him to stutter with his speech. Marie notices this and has a light sly, she approaches him and puts her index finger on his chest.

"Killjoy, ok...ok we'll go to class. You owe me though" Marie winks at Double D, Double D immediately blushes Marie giggles at his red face. The two continue their walk to the science class _"Walking down the hall with my muffin, I can really get used to this..."_ Marie smiles as she walks down the hall with her man.

" _I hope Marie doesn't act this way during lesson"_ Double D thinks to himself as the two arrive outside of the science classroom. Marie nudges Double D in the side getting his attention.

"Last chance pumpkin, we can skip class. I know this great place we can hang out at" Marie attempts to persuade Double D, Double D hesitantly looks down and opens the door.

* * *

The two enter the classroom, they're both greeted from stares from all around the classroom. Double D notices a familiar looking two also staring at him, Eddy and Ed. Double D's nerves are getting the best of him, as they step into the classroom Marie immediately grabs his hand and leads him into the classroom. Eddy looks shocked at what is happening."Damn...Kanker..." Eddy mutters, as Marie gives the teacher the note. Marie again continues to lead Double D to her table, Marie sits in her seat Double D sits beside her as far as he can.

"It's the Kanker curse Eddy!" E d voices his concerns, Eddy shakes his head as he watches his friend being held captive by Marie Kanker.

Immediately Marie places her elbows on the table and her head on her hands, she constantly stares at Double D. "Marie, you need to concentrate" Double D comments as he tries to listen to the teacher.

"It's not my fault, that your looking so good dreambow" Marie flits, Double D can feel his face getting redder.

"Marie, Edward concentrate!" The teacher yells, Double D lowers his head in shame. Marie shrugs it off and sits back in her seat.

" _This isn't going to well...she isn't listening..."_ Double D speculates as she looks at Marie who is more concentrated playing with her hair. _"This is going to be tougher than I expected_..." Double D keeps peeking over at Marie during the teacher lecture, she draws doodles in her notebook mainly consisting of 'Marie+Edd' Double D places his hand on his forehead.

"What's wrong muffin you want to draw something too?" Marie asks, Double D keeps darting his eyes back and forth between Marie and the teacher. Double D begins to lose concentration as well.

"Marie...please pay attention" Double D attempts to plead with the Kanker, Marie winks at Double D and blows him a kiss. Double D's face becomes immediately red like a tomato.

"Edward, Marie you both have detention tonight!" The teacher loses her patience, Double D turns his attention towards the teacher. Double D feels his world collapsing on him, the whole classroom gasps at the thought of Double D getting a detention.

"B...but Mrs..." Double D stutters on his words, everyone is able to see the fear in Double D's eyes. Marie shrugs and lays her head on her desk ready to go to sleep, Double D looks down at Marie _"How can you not be concerned about this major predicament?!"_ Double D vents his anger in his thoughts.

"Marie, Edward. I expect to see you both here after school, for a 1 hour detention" The teacher writes both of their names on the board. Eddy and Ed begin to chuckle at their friends misfortune.

"That's hilarious...Double D in detention.." Eddy whispers to Ed, they both hide their chuckles by covering their mouths. Meanwhile Double D is still shaken up by the thought of a detention.

" _I...It's my first lesson with Marie as her study buddy and I've already been handed a detention! Will this go on my final record?"_ Double D's hands begin to shake constantly as the lesson progresses, Marie doesn't lift her head off the desk for the remainder of the lesson.

The school bell sounds telling the information to the students that lunch has begun, Marie stands up out of her seat. "See ya honey" Marie says as she winks at Double D, Double D looks away from Marie trying to not acknowledge her presence. Marie leaves the room, Double D remains seated as he puts his equipment away in his bag. Eddy and Ed approach his desk with a smirk on their faces.

"Haha, seeing you get a detention hilarious" Eddy mocks his friend, Double D finishes packing up his equipment and looks unamused by his friends teasing.

"I don't find any amusement in my moment of distress" Double D says, Eddy rolls his eyes and sits on Marie's desk.

"I don't get it, why are you helping a Kanker? We hate them" Eddy asks, Double D opens his mouth ready to answer.

"Evil Kankers, Double D!" Ed yells, which can probably be heard down the corridor.

"It's part of a program where I'm going to assist Marie in her studies so she can improve" Double D explains as he stands out of his seat, Eddy hops down off of Marie's desk.

"That still doesn't answer why your helping a Kanker, can't you just tell the head of year to get lost?" Eddy asks, Ed chuckles at Eddy's choice of words.

"I was thinking about it...but..." Double D begins to think back at the head of years story about Marie once being a bright student.

"But what? Nothing can persuade you to help a Kanker, look you even got a detention for it" Eddy begins to pester Double D, Double D lowers his head after being reminded he has a detention.

"Don't remind me" Double D mutters under his breath. Eddy grabs Double D's wrist and pulls him out of the classroom.

"Quit your bellyaching, I've got a scam that will knock the sock off your head" Eddy says, Ed follows behind the two of them. The three friends leave the classroom.

* * *

"I'm sorry Eddy, I must protest I'm in a bit of a predicament at the moment that I need to adjust to" Double D protests, as he breaks away from Eddy's grip.

"Come on, we can't do it without you" Eddy says, Double D begins to take small steps backwards away from his friends. "This is about the Kanker isn't it?" Eddy challenges, Eddy has struck the nail on the head.

"Er...maybe" Double D turns and runs down the corridor, Eddy watches his friend disappear from his sight.

"Don't worry Eddy, you still got me" Ed reassures Eddy, Eddy gives a disappointing groan as he walks down the hall.

" _That Kanker has him wrapped around her finger, I'll need to sort this out"_ Eddy thinks to himself until he sees a familiar group of kids walking towards him. _"First things first, the scam comes first"_ Eddy gets his mischievous smile back.

* * *

Meanwhile in the deep pits of the janitors closet, the Kanker Sisters have gather around for lunch. Whilst enjoying their lunch, Lee looks up at her blue haired sister "So what's with your man being with you?" Lee asks, Marie looks up at her tall sister.

"I'm meant to be failing in my lessons, so I have my man helping me" Marie says, Lee and May look at each other and begin to laugh hysterically. "Hey! What's so funny?" Marie asks, Lee and May attempt to calm down from their laughter.

"T...That means May is smarter than you haha" Lee tells the truth, Marie looks down at the cold floor.

"She's right...haha your dumber than me haha..." May begins to connect the dots, that it's just as insulting to her as it is to Marie. "Hey!" May calls out.

"At least your smarter than Marie" Lee says, May gives a strong nod as the two laugh at their sister.

"Shut up, both of you. At least I'm spending more time with my man!" Marie shouts out, as she stands up from her seat. Lee and May stop giggling amongst each other.

"Yeah...you're right numbskull haha" Lee continues to laugh at her sisters misfortune, Marie walks towards the steps to leave the room.

"I don't need to put up this!" Marie slams the door on her way out, she can hear her sisters still giggling in the janitors closet. _"They're both just jealous I'm with my man, I'm not that dumb am I?"_ Marie speculates.

* * *

The final lesson of the day begins, Double D is sat next to Marie again who seems down in the dumps. She is sitting hunched over looking down at her desk, Double D notices this, he's about to ask about it but chooses not to.

"Double D?" Marie calls out, Double D is debating with himself whether to respond or not.

"Do you need assistance?" Double D asks, Marie shakes her head. Marie takes a deep breath before asking the question.

"Do you think I'm dumb?" Marie asks bluntly, Double D is confused by the question. Double D begins to tap the bottom of his pen on his notepad whilst thinking what to say.

" _What on earth is she asking? I wouldn't label her as dumb, I think the right word would be challenging but I wouldn't classify her as dumb"_ Double D thinks to himself, as he opens his mouth ready to answer.

"I am dumb then...it took you a while to think about it" Marie has dropped her persona and is speaking from the heart to Double D, he notices this. Marie looks down at her notepad full of doodles.

"You're not dumb, I just think...you need a little help that's all" Double D is doing his best to try and not sound insulting. Marie looks back up at Double D, her expression is different no joyous smile it's rather plain.

"I see" Marie simply says, Double D looks at the teacher to see he's distracted by another student.

"I think you're rebelling against the need for assistance, when I believe that is what you truly need" Double D explains, Marie gives Double D a questionable look.

"Huh?" Marie is confused by the long words that Double D used, Double D taps the bottom of his chin to try and shorten it down.

"erm...you need help but you don't want it, when we all need help in some way" Double D shortens the meaning of his previous sentence, his words have struck a cord with Marie.

" _I need help, but I don't want it? I don't need help, I'm good by myself...I've...I've...maybe he's right? But asking for help makes me sound weak"_ Marie thinks to herself, Marie opens her mouth ready to speak "Asking for help makes you look stupid and weak" Marie folds her arms.

"We all need help in some way, it doesn't make you look weak trust me" Double D listens to the words he's saying _"What am I doing? She'll probably get angry or upset or something!"_ Double D is expecting the worst, he lowers his head looking at his neat notepad. "Never mind what I said" Double D says, Marie shrugs her shoulders and lays her head on the desk.

" _Need help in some way? I never see Double D asking for help, he's wrong. I'm just dumb, like Lee and May said"_ Marie doubts herself.

* * *

The school bell tolls, meaning it's the end of the day. Just like that the classroom disburses and exits the room, before Marie could leave from her desk she feels a hand grabbing her wrist, she looks to see who it is Double D has a tight grip. "Are you going to the detention?" Double D asks.

"No, why would I? I skip them all the time" Marie says, she attempts to take another step but Double D keeps his tight grip on Marie.

"Sorry Marie, but we must follow the instructions and go to detention" Double D says, Marie pulls her arm out of Double D's grip. Double D looks defeated at Marie, Marie looks into the eyes of Double D.

" _Don't look at me like that..."_ Marie thinks to herself, Double D has a short sigh to himself as he puts his equipment away in his bag sluggishly, Marie groans to her self. "Okay...Okay I'll go..." Marie says, Double D gives a reassuring smile.

* * *

The two arrive outside the detention classroom, Double D's nerves get the best of him as he gently shakes as he opens the door. The two enter the room, the teacher who is busy wiping the board. "Er...Mrs we're here for detention" The teachers turns around seeing the two of them, Marie isn't paying attention and is staring down at her feet.

"Oh...er...just sit over there for 10 minutes both of you and then you can go home" The teacher instructs, as she points at two seats in the centre of the classroom. Double D nods his head as the two sit in their seats, it's oddly quiet. The sneaky Marie wries on a piece of paper and slides it over in front of Double D.

'Now you see why I don't go to detentions' The writing is scruffy and barely readable, Double D smiles at the written note. Double D looks up at Marie who is smiling back at Double D.

" _Maybe it isn't that bad? Being with honey muffin makes me happy..."_ Marie thinks to herself as she lays her head on the desk, the door suddenly swings open. It's a familiar bold head, the head of year enters the room.

"May I speak to Edward?" The head of year asks, the teacher nods her head agreeing. Marie lifts her head off the desk, seeing Double D leave the room with the head of year.

" _Probably going to say 'this is your last chance, you don't have to help Marie' after I got him a detention today, it doesn't look like me and muffin are going to be together for long"_ Marie comes to the conclusion.

* * *

"Edward, there is no concern with this detention. It won't go on your final record" The head of year says, Double D nods his head.

"Thank you, sir" Double D says, the head of year places his hand on his forehead and squeezes slightly.

"Sorry you had to experience detention, do you still want to be Marie's study buddy?" The head of year asks, Double D looks over his shoulder at the room that Marie is in.

" _Do you think I'm dumb?"_ Marie's words echo in the mind of Double D _"All she needs is a little help, I think I can help her"_ Double D has come to his decision "I'll still be Marie's study buddy" Double D says, the head of year gives Double D a short smile.

"That's good, If I was you try to set something up with Marie. Maybe a day where you study together and in class, ask her if she needs help" The head of year gives Double D some advice.

"Yes sir, but if I ask she doesn't accept my assistance" Double D voices his concern, the head of year shakes his head.

"Keep persisting, she'll end up telling you what's wrong" the head of year advises. Double D nods his head, he heads back into the classroom.

* * *

The teacher stands out of her seat "I think you've both been here long enough, get home. Next time don't talk when I'm talking in lesson" The Teacher lectures, Marie simply shrugs.

"Yes Mrs" Double D says, Marie stands out of her seat and follows Double D out of the door.

* * *

The two youngsters walk down the empty hall, Marie skips along slightly ahead of Double D "Marie?" Double D calls out.

"What Study Buddy?" Marie teases as she turns around, the two stop in place facing each other.

"I...If you're struggling...in class...I can help you" Double D says, Marie turns her attention back to the cold floor. Double D looks concerned at Marie who doesn't seem to want to look up _"She'll probably tell me, she doesn't need help"_ Double D tries to predict what she's going to say.

" _He's trying so hard to help me...why?"_ Marie asks herself, Marie takes a deep breath and looks up at Double D, a smirk emerges on Marie's face. "I'll ask for help, if I think I need it" Marie gives a reserved answer.

Double D has a short sigh to himself _"At least it's a start?"_ Double D and Marie both walk down the corridor. "Say Marie?" Double D calls out as they leave through the double doors of the school.

* * *

"Hm?" Marie mutters.

"No more detentions" Double D instructs, Marie rolls her eyes.

"No promises" Marie mutters again, the two walk down the steps of the school. Double D taps the bottom of his chin before the two part ways.

"Hmm...how about a deal?" Double D grabs Marie's attention with those few words.

"That if I pass my exams you'll be my boyfriend?!" Marie says as she leans closer to Double D, he sees a twinkle in her eyes. Double D backs up slightly, Marie goes back to standing up straight.

"No, if you don't get into any trouble or any detentions during weekdays. On the weekend..." Double D says, Marie's smile becomes wider and wider from every word he says. _"I hope I don't regret this..."_ Double D doubts his deal already "You come over to my house to study?" Double D lays down the deal _"Letting a Kanker in my house? Eddy would say I'm crazy"_

"DEAL!" Marie says joyously as she embraces Double D in a tight hug, Double D is struggling to breath. Marie notices this and lets go of her hug, Double D stands there shaken up about the deal.

"Remember though, you can only go my house if you don't get into any trouble whilst at school" Double D retells the rules of the deal. Marie gives Double D a sly smile and a wink.

"I'll be on my best behaviour..." Marie says as she walks away from Double D, the two part ways from each other.

" _I might regret this...but it may end up helping Marie"_ Double D questions himself.

" _Me! Going to Double D's house! This time invited! Ma's going to be so proud!"_ Marie praises.

* * *

 **A/N: Something is actually happening with the study buddy program! On the next chapter I'll try to include more characters, this chapter was done in a way to establish the relationship between Double D and Marie at the moment. In the next chapter there should be more characters included. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Doubt

**Chapter 3: Doubt**

 **A/N: New Chapter! Again I would like to thank everyone for their support on this story, didn't think I'd get this much followers already after just 2 chapters! Thanks a lot keep up the good work!**

* * *

Marie casually strolls into the trailer park, where she sees her familiar looking trailer that she shares with her sisters. She stands outside the door, she starts to regain her composure to try and hide her excitement on what just happened. Taking a deep breath Marie opens the door.

"Then I told him, you want a piece of me?!" Lee is sat on the couch speaking to May, Marie walks towards the couch and sits down with her sisters. Lee and May turn their attention back to Marie "Where have you been?" Lee asks.

"Detention, what of it?" Marie answers, Lee scratches the top of her head, whilst May turns her attention back to the TV.

"When do you ever go to detention?" Lee asks, Marie looks away from her sister and looks at the TV along with May "Hey, I'm talking to ya!" Lee shouts across the couch although Marie is just a few inches away from.

"Yeah...Yeah I hear you Lee" Marie says, Lee begins to get frustrated.

"I said when do you ever go to detention?" Lee repeats her self, Marie did her best to avoid the question.

"The head of year saw me in the corridor and made sure I went to the detention" Marie lies to her sister, Lee looks intensely at Marie. Lee suddenly breaks out into a giggle.

"Sucks for you then haha" Lee laughs at her sisters misfortune. Marie has a sigh of relief knowing her sister couldn't see through her lie.

"So what happened today with your man?" May asks, both Lee and Marie looks surprised that May actually asked a question. Lee looks up at Marie also curious about it.

"er...nothing, he's a stick in the mud, can't get away with anything" Marie again lies to her sisters, the two buy it like it's on sale. The two sisters giggle amongst each other. _"How these two are passing and I'm not, I will never know"_ Marie thinks to herself.

* * *

Double D opens the door to his home, he walks inside his clean bacteria free house. Double D walks into the kitchen to see two familiar faces, Eddy and Ed are looking in his fridge. "I swear, the guy doesn't eat anything!" Eddy mutters, Double D drops his back and frantically approaches his friends.

"What are you two doing in my house?! This is breaking and entering!" Double D yells, Eddy closes the fridge door. Ed as fast as he can hides under the table in fear of the angry Double D.

"Breaking and what?" Eddy asks, Double D opens his fridge to make sure everything is where it needs to be.

"Double D is mad Eddy" Ed states the obvious, Eddy looks over at his no chin friend to see he's still hiding under the table. Double D carefully inspects the food in his fridge until he's satisfied, as soon as Double D is done he closes the fridge door and takes a deep breath before turning to his friends.

"Again, what are the two of you doing in my home and how did you get in?" Double D asks as simply as he can. Ed peeks over the table to see a reserved Double D, Eddy stands there with his hands in his pockets.

"We know where you hide the spare key" Eddy says as he takes the spare key out of his pocket and throws it at Double D. Double D almost trips as he catches it hesitantly.

"Okay, what business do you have?" Double D asks, Eddy shrugs his shoulders as he takes a seat around the kitchen table.

"I don't know, we got bored" Eddy answers honestly, Double D has a disappointing sigh. "Also we wanted to see the look on your face after you had a detention haha" Eddy falls out of his chair laughing at his friend.

"There's nothing humorous about it Eddy" Double D says as he puts his hands on his hips. Eddy finds himself back on his feet after being lifted up from Ed.

"Ahh...you know you'll get plenty more of them, the more you hand around with a Kanker" Eddy says truthfully, Double D looks away from Eddy not wanting to keep eye contact because in a way Eddy is right.

"Kankers are Double D!" Ed repeats what Eddy said in a much simpler way, Double D continues to hesitantly look down and fidget with his hands.

"Never Trust a Kanker, Double D that's our motto" Eddy drills in the motto into Double D, who is doing his best to not pay attention to his friends.

"Anyway...how did the scam go?" Double D asks, Double D attempts to change the subject.

"It would have gone better if you was there, anyway...I got this idea to create a-" Eddy begins to give a lecture about how his scam went, Double D does his best to listen but his mind is on different things. The three friends spend the remainder of the night at Double D's place where he assisted them with their homework.

* * *

Morning arrives next morning, with a picture perfect sunrise over the Kankers trailer. Marie is first to wake up, she sits up in her bed and has a small stretch. _"Why did I wake up so early?"_ Marie wonders as she climbs out of her bed. Marie looks over her shoulder to see Lee and May still asleep. _"Wish I could skip school...but then Double D won't let me go over to his house"_ Marie reminds herself, she walks into the bathroom to wash her face and freshen up _"I need to look good for my man"_

Marie finishes her preparations for school, before she leaves out of the bedroom she looks over at her sleeping sisters _"Wish I could sleep in"_ Marie complains as she leaves out of the door.

Marie shields her eyes from bright morning sun _"Ugh...I'd probably go to school more if it started at 1 and finished at 2"_ Marie complains whilst on her way to school.

* * *

"Eddy, as I reminded you I don't want you or Ed invading my home uninvited" Double D lectures, Eddy who has his eyes half shut not listening. While Ed is watching the flies buzz around his head. "Another thing-" Double D gets cut off.

"Hey Dorks!" Kevin rides up on his bike next to the three, the three friends stop in place.

"What do you want? I've got enough problems" Eddy challenges, the Eds are able to see the anger in Kevin's eyes.

"I want my money back!" Kevin demands, Eddy's eyes are now wide awake and worried, his hunched figure is now standing up straight.

"er...I have no idea what you're talking about..." Eddy says as he casually shoves Double D and Ed to walk forward, Double D looks confused as Eddy.

" _Money back?"_ Double D speculates, Kevin continues to follow the Eds to the side of them.

"You've got 5 seconds or else I pound you" Kevin says, Kevin begins to countdown on his hand. Eddy begins to bite his nails, as Kevin counts down. Eddy gets a brilliant idea, before Kevin gets to 1 Eddy pushes Kevin off his bike making him stumble.

"Run Ed!" Eddy instructs as he sprints towards the school with his tall friend. Kevin angrily gets back on his bike and begins to chase the Eds.

"DORKS!" Kevin yells his trademark, as he continues to chase the Eds. Double D stands there confused as to what Eddy didn't tell him about the scam the previous night. Double D continues his walk to school with no interruptions.

* * *

Marie has a short sigh as she takes equipment out of her locker, her actions are sluggish as she's not usually a morning person. _"I hope Double D doesn't expect me to do this every morning..."_ She gives a disappointing groan. Marie looks over both of her shoulders to feel a sense of loneliness _"It's kinda quiet without Lee and May..."_ Marie thinks to herself, Marie slams her locker door and walks down the corridor.

"What do you mean I need to grow my hair out Plank?" Jonny asks his wooden friend, Jonny holds out Plank in front of him until it's blocking his vision "You what? Now that's not fair Plank..." Jonny continues to converse with Plank. Suddenly a loud thud his heard, Jonny is knocked to the floor with his expressionless friend. He looks up to see a blue haired girl with a scratch under her right eye.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Marie calls out, Marie stands back to her feet after brushing herself off. Jonny hesitantly stands to his feet expecting the worse, Marie pulls out a small mirror out of her pocket to see she has a scratch under her eye from the Plank's splinters. "A scratch..." Marie mutters, Jonny holds Plank in front of him like a shield.

"Plank said he's sorry..." Jonny says in panic, Marie puts her mirror away and clenches her fist tightly ready to strike Jonny. Jonny flinches with fear, as a group of kids gather around the two of them.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it!" Marie says, just as Marie is about to vent her anger out on Jonny. _"Don't get into any trouble whilst at school..."_ Double D's words echo in Marie's mind. Marie lowers her fist, she sighs loudly "Just watch where you're going creep..." Marie says as she walks away from Jonny, Jonny stands back to his feet confused.

"Huh, I don't know what happened either Plank..." Jonny says to his friend, suddenly the crowd of kids begin to gossip amongst each other.

"Kanker gone soft?" The group begin to gossip amongst each other, Jonny finds himself in a crowd. He swiftly leaves the crowd and walks down the corridor.

" _Ugh...he's so going to notice the scratch, I look terrible!"_ Marie complains as she looks at her small mirror. Marie puts away her mirror and looks up to see Double D putting stuff in his locker, Marie looks around to try and hide herself. _"He can't see me looking like this!"_ Marie tries to find a place to hide but there is very little places to hide, she stands face to face with a locker to try and hide herself.

" _I wonder where Eddy and Ed disappeared to..."_ Double D wonders as he gently closes his locker, as he walks away from his locker he sees the distinctive blue hair of a certain study buddy. _"Marie?"_ Double D questions, just as he's about to approach her he doubts himself _"Probably be best, if I converse with her during lesson"_ Double D walks away down the empty corridor to his lesson.

" _Phew he didn't see me..."_ Marie comes to the conclusion, she takes out her mirror again to see the small scratch. Marie takes a deep breath and begins to walk to classroom, whilst standing outside the door she tries to think of a plan. _"erm...I could just have my head on the desk all day? That could work..."_ Marie begins to set up her plan. Marie pulls down the door handle of the classroom.

* * *

Marie enters the room, to see there are very few students there, she's come to the realization that she's early. She sees Double D sat there busy getting his equipment out of his bag, Marie sees this as a perfect opportunity to sit down whilst he's busy so he won't notice. Marie tip-toes to her seat as silently as she can, her mission is successful as she finds her seat. Marie goes with plan A and lays her head on the desk. Double D looks to his side to see he's no longer alone at the desk "G..good morning Marie" Double D says formally.

"Mornin'" Marie says whilst still having her face covered up, Double D finishes his pre-classroom preparations, he sits there facing the classroom. Double D again notices Marie has her head down on the desk.

" _What seems to be the problem with her, yesterday at least she was sat up looking the part to learn"_ Double D speculates, Double D turns his attention back to Marie "What's wrong?" Double D whispers.

"Nothing" Marie gives a short answer, Double D isn't buying it.

"er...remember, if...if you need help just ask..." Double D reminds Marie about their discussion yesterday.

"Okay" Marie gives another short answer, the teacher begins her lecture. Double D gets constantly distracted by Marie keeping her head down.

"Marie concentrate" Double D whispers over, Marie thinks about looking up at Double D but thinks against it.

"I am" Marie whispers, Double D places his hand on his forehead.

" _This is most unusual, I thought the deal may have motivated her to listen in class"_ Double D questions if the deal is actually working.

"Can you all work in pairs to answer the questions on page 82?" The teachers instructs the students, Double D looks at Marie.

"Marie, can you sit up and assist me..." Double D hesitantly asks, Double D fears that he may have angered the beast _"Perhaps I'm being too pushy, she may not be having the best of mornings?"_ Double D questions his actions.

" _H...he's trying to help me...he might think wrong of me if I don't do anything, but I look awful"_ Marie's thoughts are bouncing around in her mind, Marie clenches her fists and lifts her head up off the table. Marie looks deep into Double D's eyes, Double D gives a reassuring smile.

"Good, Marie we should start with question first" Double D instructs as he looks down at the textbook, Marie looks stunned and confused at Double D. Marie puts her hand on her face to feel if the scratch is still there and it is.

" _He didn't even look at the scratch? What's going on here? Hasn't he noticed?"_ Questions begin to raise in the mind of Marie. Marie looks down at the textbook with Double D, Marie squints intensely whilst looking down at the textbook.

" _She squints a lot when reading...I wonder..."_ Double D begins to question while looking down at Marie squinting at the textbook. Marie looks up at Double D, she's now making full on eye contact with Double D. Marie gives a flirtatious wink towards Double D, Double D immediately looks away.

" _As if he hasn't noticed the scratch yet!"_ Marie thinks to herself, Marie quits squinting at the textbook and lifts her head up. Double D turns his attention back to Marie.

"So...do you need any assistance on the questions?" Double D gently asks, Marie shrugs and writes on her notepad.

"Remember, I'll ask for help when I think I need it" Marie dictates, Double D simply shrugs and gets on with his own work. Marie begins to answer the questions in the textbook _"...I haven't got a clue what I'm doing..."_ Marie thinks to herself truthfully, she peeks over her shoulder to see Double D going through the questions with no problems at all _"If I ask for help, I'll look stupid"_ Marie doubts her abilities.

" _Well that was simple enough, I wonder how Marie is coping"_ Double D thinks to himself as he finishes the questions, Double D looks over at Marie who is leaning over her work.

"M...Marie? Are you positive you don't need any help?" Double D asks, Marie looks back at Double D.

"I said I'm fine, I can do it by myself" Marie stubbornly says, Double D tries to have a peek at her notepad but Marie covers it up.

"C...can I have a look to see if your doing it correctly?" Double D innocently asks, Marie peeks down at her notepad to see she's not even written anything for question one. "We're meant to work together..." Double D says, Marie sighs to herself and stops covering her notepad showing Double D the notepad. Marie lowers her head expecting to be scolded.

" _Now I'm going to be lectured...I don't need his help I can do it in my own time"_ Marie thinks to herself, Double D looks down at the notepad with a puzzled look.

" _She hasn't written anything...she needs my help, but I can't give her help unless she accepts the help"_ Double D is in a tough predicament and isn't sure what to do.

"C...can you help me with this question?" Marie utters the words that Double D has been meaning to hear for what feels like a long time, Double D gives a short smile and grabs her notepad.

"Sure, what part of the question are you struggling with?" Double D asks, Marie points at the question on the textbook.

"I don't get it, what is the value of X?" Marie asks, Double D's speciality and one of his favourite subjects is algebra. Double D clicks his pen and writes the question down on the notepad.

"It's the process of elimination with algebra" Double D gives some advice, Marie tilts her head confused.

"Huh?" Marie is confused again by the choice of Double D's words.

"Try testing X as other letters, to see if it's the right answer. If it's not that number you have an idea if the number is going to be higher or lower" Double D explains, Double D writes down a table in Marie's notepad. "What number do you think X could be?" Double D asks.

"erm...12?" Marie guesses, Double D nods and begins to show Marie the equation he's using.

"Look at this, replace the X with 12 and work out the sum if that's the correct answer" Double D says, Marie nods her head and reads Double D's hand writing.

"It's not right, with 12 it adds up to 71 when it should add up to 83" Marie says, Double D nods his head.

"Correct, that means..." Double D begins to lead Marie on to continue what he was going to say, Marie clicks her fingers.

"Wait...I got it, it means the number will be higher than 12. Now I think its..." Marie begins to ponder over at the work looking down at her notepad. Marie begins to work things out in her own mind "It could be...17 instead" Marie gives an educated guess, Marie looks down at the notepad replacing X with 17 to see what answer she'll get. _"That means it'll add up to...83!"_ Marie found the correct answer "I'm right! Thanks Double D!" Marie gives her thanks as she slides her notepad over near her.

"I didn't do anything, your the one who found the answer all I did was give advice" Double D says, as Marie proudly writes the correct answer in her notepad. Double D sees Marie's eyes sparkle as she writes the answer down _"She looks overjoyed after getting the answer"_ Double D thinks to himself.

" _I got it right...but Double D helped me...I'll do the next one on my own"_ Marie sets her next targets. As soon as Marie finishes writing down the answer she looks up at Double D "Does this table thingy work with other stuff?" Marie asks a very open question.

"Depends on the 'stuff' your talking about, it helps helps on the process of elimination" Double D gives a weak answers, Marie shrugs and begins to work on the next question.

"I can do this one by myself" Marie says with full confidence, Double D bows his head allowing Marie to continue onto the next question.

" _Let's see...erm...erm..."_ Marie begins to stumble on the question _"I'm not going to ask for help this time..."_ Marie psychs herself up. Marie begins to write down possible answers the X could be.

" _She does have what it takes to achieve in school, but she rarely shows it"_ Double D speculates on Marie's sudden change of attitude. A few minutes pass, Marie throws her pen on the table out of frustration.

"I can't do it, I'm such an idiot" Marie says as she lays her head on her notepad, Double D picks up the pen she threw.

"What seems to be the trouble, I can help you" Double D tries to assist his study buddy, Marie continues to have her head held down _"I believe she needs to be more patient with the work, she's seems to be too stubborn when it comes to assistance as well"_ Double D thinks he has the answer to Marie's sudden change in attitude. Double D begins to try and slide out the notepad that Marie laid her head on.

"Don't bother, what good am I if I can't do it without you helping me. I'm so stupid" Marie doubts herself, Double D wants to assist but Marie isn't allowing him to.

"Marie, learning takes time. You can't expect to know something right off the bat" Double D attempts to help Marie again, but she's not having any of it.

" _Sorry muffin, I can't have you helping me all the time"_ Marie apologises in her head, she remains like this for the remainder of the lesson.

" _Maybe, I'm not strong enough to be her study buddy?"_ Double D remains quiet for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

The lunch bell tolls, just like that students are standing up out of their seats and exiting the room. Marie finishes packing her stuff up, she looks over at a defeated Double D. "I'm sorry Marie" Double D apologises. Marie tilts her head and sits on her desk.

"Sorry for what? I'm the one whose dumb..." Marie's voice breaks on the final word of her sentence. Double D places his notepad in his bag and closes his bag.

"I'm...I'm not a good study buddy, I'm not doing enough to help your needs" Double D doubts his abilities, Marie looks up at her broken study buddy. Marie hops down from her desk, she suddenly embraces Double D in another tight firm hug.

"It's not your fault, your a great study buddy!" Marie says, Double opens his eyes to see Marie Kanker embracing him in a hug. Double D attempts to break the hug of Marie but it's too tight.

"I'm not, Marie let me go..." Double D utters, Marie shakes her head swiftly and tightens her grip around him.

"On one condition, say your a good study buddy!" Marie lays down the deal with Double D, Double D again attempts to break out of the hug but as his gym class grade shows he has very little strength. "Come on say it!" Marie is giggling with a huge smile on her face.

"You need say...you're not dumb then..." Double D lays down the checkmate, Marie's grip loosens after hearing that. Double D gains the opportunity to breaks free of the grip, he uses this to his advantage and breaks free of the Kanker hug.

"I'm not dumb, now it's your turn" Marie says, Double D regains his once lost smile on his face. "Come on...say it...or else I'll hug you again..." Marie says mischievously.

"I'm...I'm...a good study buddy" Double D admits it, Marie gives Double D a reassuring smile.

"Told you, you're a good study buddy" Marie says with a joyous smile, that seems to be infectious as Double D gives a small smile in return.

"Remember Marie, you can ask me anything during lesson if you're struggling" Double D feels like he's repeating himself to Marie, he hopes this time she'll take it into consideration. Marie leans closer towards Double D, Double D backs up that he can't go any further, their faces are inches away from each other.

"I can ask you anything then...will you be my boyfriend?" Marie asks with a flirtatious smile and looks on her face, Double D feels his nerves begin to rise.

"er...I mean...it needs to relate to the lesson in some capacity" Double D explains himself better, Marie shrugs and backs up away from Double D.

"See ya next lesson!" Marie says, Double D nods his head. Before Marie leaves the classroom, she blows a kiss towards Double D. Double D looks away acting like he didn't see that.

" _I need to put my foot down, she made excellent progress during the lesson. She loses her patience and doubts herself so much, that needs to change"_ Double D picks his bag up, as he's walking towards the exit _"I wonder how she got that scratch under her eye..."_

As Marie is walking down the busy corridor she realises something _"I didn't see Lee or May in lesson...they didn't come in...who can I hand out with at lunch?!"_ Marie stops in place as she tries to think about what to do during lunch, Marie looks over her shoulder and sees Double D walking into the cafeteria _"I'll go spend time with my study buddy..."_

* * *

 **A/N: Although in the last chapter I said I'd use more characters, don't worry that will be coming in the next chapter. This was done in a way to set up to the situation that's going to happen in the cafeteria, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Keep up the good work!**


	4. Do You See Me Now?

**Chapter 4: Do You See Me Now?**

 **A/N: You probably know what coming? Another huge thank you for the support on this series. There's a few things I noticed in the previous chapter, a few people are asking if this is before or after big picture show. This story is set in a world where Big Picture Show doesn't exist, also the characters are in their final year of high school (although they appear like they haven't change) hope that clears up any questions :)**

* * *

Double D walks into the chaotic cafeteria, there are tons of students lining up for their lunch. Double D scouts around the cafeteria to see if there is a spare seat, he spots two of his chums eating their lunch. Ed spots his sock wearing friend "Eddy! Look Double D!" Ed waves Double D over grabbing his attention, Double D sits with the two of his chums.

"Stupid Kevin...Don't worry we'll get him back" Eddy mutters, Double D now notices his short friend has a few bruises on his face. Eddy slams his fist on the table, causing the table to rock a bit as Double D gets his lunch out on the table. "I have this great idea to get him back" Eddy says, Ed leans closer to hear what he has to say.

" _Oh...great, here we go again"_ Double D thinks to himself, like he does with most of Eddy's idea.

"Hey sockhead are you listening?" Eddy asks, Double D takes a bite out of his sandwich and places it back on the table. Double D leans closer to listen to what his friends have to say "After school...when he's all alone on his bike...we push him off of it and hit him" Eddy says the plan, Double D rolls his eyes at the plan and sits back into place. Ed tilts his head confused at the plan also.

"Out of all the schemes in your head, that's your plan?" Double D asks, Eddy gives Double D a disappointing look.

"Yeah, I don't see you thinking of anything smart guy!" Eddy yells at the top of his lungs, a lot of students turn their heads to see it's Eddy yelling.

"Eddy please keep your voice down, can't you think of something else that doesn't require physical assault?" Double D asks, Eddy taps the top of his head trying to think of something else to the standard of Double D.

"You think of something then" Eddy says as he folds his arms like a spoilt toddler, Ed stares intensely at Double awaiting his plan. Double D shakes his head, Eddy sighs to himself, as he looks across at Kevin's table that is 3 tables away from his. Kevin is surrounded by his usual group, Rolf and Nazz, the three of them are chatting away.

"Then I pounded him in the face!" Kevin motions his arms in a punching motion, Nazz puts her hands over her mouth in surprise.

"You didn't!" Nazz says in horror and shock, Kevin nods "But can't you just like leave them alone" Nazz says, Kevin shakes his head recklessly.

"Sorry Nazz, but when the Eds rob me of my money they deserve a pounding" Kevin explains himself, Rolf nods agreeing with his hat wearing friend.

"Yes, the Ed boys do cause trouble for me too. The one with the sock said a man with no hair is able to judge Rolf? What man with no hair can judge me I ask you!" Rolf attempts to get the other two of his friends involved in the conversation, Kevin and Nazz look at Rolf very confused wondering what he's going on about.

"So...Nazz what have you been up to?" Kevin attempts to make small talk.

Eddy stares over at the table with a lot of animosity, Double D finishes eating his sandwich. "Look at them over there, thinking they're the big shots" Eddy mutters "They have Nazz on their table, we don't have any girls on our table" Eddy complains.

"Oh really?" A high pitch voice says, the three of them turn their heads to see a Marie Kanker taking a seat at their table next to Double D. Ed immediately hides under the table, what he usually does whenever he sees a Kanker.

"Kanker..." Eddy mutters, Marie sits at the table. Her attention switches to Double D, she keeps her eyes on Double D and begins to stare at him.

" _W...what's she doing?..."_ Double D speculates, Double D's nerves begin to get the better of him as he begins to shake uncontrollably.

"There's a rule at our table, NO KANKERS!" Eddy shouts so loud the roof almost comes off, Eddy stands out of his seat and stands behind the Kanker. "Listen here, we don't allow Kankers on our table. We will never trust a Kanker so move it!" Eddy yells loudly in Marie's ear, Marie takes no notice of Eddy's shouting. She leans closer to Double D and lays her head on his shoulder.

"I just want to eat lunch with my study buddy..." Marie flirtatiously says, Eddy begins to lose his patience. Double D leans his head closer to Marie's damaged ear from Eddy's shouting.

"Marie...what are you doing?" Double D whispers, Marie snuggles her head on Double D's shoulder more.

"I'm bored, I needed to hang around with someone" Marie honestly says, Double D scratches the back of his neck. Suddenly Marie feels a tug on her arm, Eddy is trying to force Marie out of the seat. Marie takes her head off Double D's shoulder and turns her attention towards the short one. "Get off me!" Marie says as she pulls back, it's a battle of strength between the two. Eddy gives up and lets go.

"Double D tell her to get lost" Eddy instructs his friend, Double D looks at the anger in Eddy's eyes. Marie turns her attention back to Double D, she gives a melancholic look at Double D.

"Your my study buddy though..." Marie plays on the emotions of Double D, as she knows he won't throw anyone off a table.

"Your not going soft for a Kanker are you?" Eddy questions their relationship, Double D keeps darting his eyes back and forth between Eddy and Marie.

"Oh...Double D..." Marie gives Double D a flirty whisper, Double D finds himself at a crossroad.

" _If I say Marie can stay on the table, Eddy and Ed might not consider me a friend any more. On the other hand if I tell Marie to get off the table, her performance may diminish in lesson"_ Double D's choices bounce around his head, suddenly the bell tolls letting the students know lesson is over. Double D has a huge sigh of relief, Marie gets up from her seat.

"I'll be thinking about you next lesson dreambow" Marie says as she winks at Double D and leaves the cafeteria, her next lesson is Art meaning Double D won't need to be there. Double D just realises next lesson he's with Eddy and Ed meaning he has a lot to answer for.

"Can't believe it, you and a Kanker just when you thought you know a guy" Eddy complains as he leaves the table, Double D slowly shakes his head. Suddenly the table is lifted off the floor by Ed, who was still underneath it.

"Coming Eddy!" Ed calls out as he throws the table on the floor, Ed follows Eddy out of the cafeteria leaving Double D alone.

" _They're going to give me so much hassle in the next lesson"_ Double D worries as he leaves the cafeteria.

* * *

Whilst on her walk to Art, Marie comes to the realisation _"Next lesson is going to be so boring, no Double D, Lee and May aren't here as well...it's going to be a dull few hours"_ Marie doubts the next lesson before even getting there. Marie puts on a reassuring smile before entering the classroom _"At least my man will be in my last lesson"_ Marie enters her classroom alone.

* * *

At the start of Double D's next lesson, he is immediately pestered by his friends sat around his table in home economic class. "So let me get this right, you're friends with a Kanker?" Eddy pesters. Double D finishes whisking his mixture and hands it to Eddy.

"I wouldn't classify us as friends, I'm just assisting in her in lesson" Double D feels as though he's repeating himself again, Eddy takes the whisked mixture and hands it over to Ed.

"You've gone soft over a Kanker, why didn't you just tell her to hit the road?" Eddy motions with his arms, Ed begins to pour the mixture on heated pans. Double D hesitantly shakes his head at Eddy's demand.

"If I did, it would affect her performance in lessons" Double D voices his concerns, Eddy simply shrugs at Double D.

"Who cares? It's a Kanker, who cares if they're failing" Eddy states the obvious about the rivalry between the Eds and the Kankers. Double D has a short sigh to himself "If anything we should be happy they're failing haha" Eddy begins to laugh at the misfortune of others, as usual.

"Eddy, I believe everyone has the right to an education. I think you're acting rather insensitive" Double D says with hesitation, Eddy quits his laugher and looks at Double D with serious look.

"I'm right, you do have a thing for the Kanker haha" Eddy falls out of his chair laughing at his friend. Ed begins to chuckle as well at Double D, Double D gives his friends an unimpressed luck.

" _What have a I done to deserve this?"_ Double D ponders to himself, Eddy stands to his feet with a tear in his eye from laughter. Eddy gives Ed a sly look, Eddy begins to countdown from his fingers.

"Double D and Marie sitting in a tree, K. I. S. S. I. N. -" Eddy and Ed begin to taunt their friends, Double D lays his head on the table not wanting to listen to this. Eddy gets cut off when an egg is thrown at the back of his head.

"Who the..." Eddy says as he holds the back of his head to feel the yoke drip on his back, he looks behind him to see Kevin chuckling, while Rolf is standing their unimpressed.

"Kevin...you don't waste a good egg like that..." Rolf looks disappointed as he slides the carton of eggs away from Kevin. Eddy turns his attention back to his friends.

"Stupid Kevin..." Eddy mutters, Ed picks up the shells of the egg and puts it on the table.

"Kevin, hurt the baby chicken..." Ed sounds heartbroken as he tries to put the eggshells back together.

" _For once I'm glad Kevin inflicted harm, it got both of their attention off of my misfortune"_ Double D admits something that he probably he'd never admit. Eddy continues to rub the back of his head to get all the yoke off. Eddy wipes his hands on Eds jacket.

"Are you sure that's not a good idea about is beating him up?" Eddy questions his sock wearing friend, Double D lifts his head off the table and faces Eddy who has a disgusted face.

"Karma Eddy, something will end up happening" Double D reassures Eddy that something will end up happening to Kevin if he keeps up this disruptive behavior. Eddy looks over his shoulder and gives Kevin a piercing glare.

* * *

Meanwhile in Art class, Marie is sat at her table doodling in her notepad. Marie looks to her side at the empty seat next to her _"It's kinda quiet without muffin here..."_ Marie reflects. Suddenly a thick board with eyes peeks up over the edge of the table, Marie flinches at first sight. Marie learns it's Jonny from earlier, Marie regains her composure. Jonny peeks his head up as well until he's standing straight next to Marie _"Not this creep..."_ Marie thinks to herself.

"er...Plank is sorry about earlier" Jonny apologies again whilst using Plank as shield between him and Marie. Marie has a short sigh and looks back down at her notepad.

"Like I said, next time just watch where you're going creep" Marie says, Jonny smiles as he nods his head. Jonny remains standing there for a few awkward seconds "What are you doing? Buzz off weirdo" Marie says as she turns her attention towards Jonny. Jonny moves around Marie's desk and sits in the empty seat next to her, Jonny lays Plank on the table. Marie immediately puts down her pen, she clenches her fist and raises it off the table.

"You know what, without your sisters your not that bad" Jonny says, Marie shakes her head ready to inflict pain on Jonny.

"I can be much worse, if you don't get lost!" Marie demands Jonny to move out of the seat _"I know I'm meant to be on my best behavior but this guy is really asking for it!"_ Marie knows it's wrong but her patience with Jonny is getting the best of her.

"Why?" Jonny uses his trademark pestering line, Marie's eyes are full of rage. Marie slowly lowers her shaking fist, Marie places her index finger in her mouth and bites down.

" _I am seriously going to end up ripping this kids head off his shoulders...wait a minute..."_ Marie looks down at the table to see a defenseless Plank laying there, without hesitation she grabs Plank and launches him across the room when the teachers back is turned.

"PLANK!" Jonny yells out, Jonny stands out of the seat "You're a meanie!" Jonny says as he chases after Plank at the other end of the classroom. Marie cracks her knuckles and dusts her hands off proud of her actions.

" _I don't think he'll be bothering me again..."_ Marie relaxes deeply in her seat, knowing the biggest pain is gone.

* * *

The 2nd to final bell tolls today, students all around the school are leaving one classroom to go to their next. Double D is first to the next lesson before Marie, he sits in his seat and begins to get his equipment ready _"I wonder if Marie will allow me to assist her in English today"_ Double D wonders as he keeps an eye on the doors swinging open. He sees a familiar blue haired looking student, it was Rolf. The door swings open again, it's the correct blue haired student he has been waiting for "Good afternoon Marie I hope you're doing we-" Double D gets cut off by another tight hug, this time it's much higher than usual. Double D can feels Marie's cheeks rubbing against his.

"I missed you so much study buddy!" Marie says flirtatiously, Double D breaks out of the hug much to Marie's disappointment.

"It's only been a few hours" Double D says truthfully, Marie shrugs and leans closer towards Double D as she's invading his personal space.

"It felt like an eternity..." Marie uses a cheesy line, even Double D rolls his eyes at that one. Marie gives a short wink and sits in her seat, Double D sits next to her as usual.

"The quicker we start, the quicker we finish students" The teacher begins her lesson, the teacher begins writing the learning objectives on the board that she asks the students to write. Double D writes them down no problem, meanwhile Marie is squinting at the board. Marie moves her head from side to side, Marie begins to write down in her notepad with scruffy handwriting.

" _She always squints during lessons? Does she have an issue with her vision?"_ Double D wonders as she continues to see Marie struggle with a simple task of writing instructions down off the board. Marie finishes writing what was on the board in her notepad, Double D leans closer "erm...Marie?" Double D whispers.

"What is it? Study Buddy?" Marie questions, Double D hesitates before asking the question.

"Can you see okay? You seem to squint when looking at the board" Double D whispers, Marie raises her eyebrows and gently shakes her head.

"Oh I can see fine, it's just the teacher's writing is small..." Marie whispers over, Double D leans back in his seat away from Marie. Double D looks at the board nodding his head slowly.

" _Marie does have a point with her statement, the writing does look rather small"_ Double D agrees with what Marie said. Marie has a short sigh and sits up straight in lesson to match Double D's posture.

* * *

The teacher gives a partner activity to the students, in which they analyse the letter handouts given to them. They must decide which of the letters are formal, informal, a letter of complaint etc. "Should we read them together or read different ones?" Marie curiously asks.

"We'll look at it together" Double D instructs, Marie nods as they place the letter in between the two of them. Immediately Marie squints whilst looking at the paper, but she's able to make quick notes on her notepad whilst looking at the letter.

" _Her vision isn't too bad when she's near the subject matter"_ Double D begins to connect the dots, he takes a deep breath ready to repeat a question he'll regret.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong with your eye sight?" Double D asks again, Marie turns her attention off the letter and back to Double D.

"Are we going to get this work done or not?" Marie answers Double D's question with a question, Double D flinches at the question and looks down at the letter along with Marie.

"What do you think...it is?" Double D hesitantly asks, Marie finishes reading the letter and sits back. _"It's obviously a formal complaint letter, but I wonder what Marie thinks..."_ Double D is always one step ahead as usual.

"Hmm...It's a complaint letter I think..." Marie says, Double D nods and writes it in his notepad.

"Why do you think it's a letter of complaint?" Double D asks, Marie shrugs and leans forward looking at the letter.

"I'm wrong aren't I?" Marie asks, Double D reassures her by shaking his head.

"You're right Marie, it's just for extra marks on exams they like to ask for an explanation" Double D gives his guidance, Marie sits back in her chair.

"I don't know, maybe it's because it starts off with..." Marie picks up the letter from the desk and holds it inches away from her face, she squints at the letter. "I'm writing to you today, about the mistreatment of staff members..." Marie reads off the paper, Double D gets a grin on his face knowing she's right.

"That's correct, is there anything else?" Double D asks, Marie continues to look down the letter. Marie shakes her head and lays it on the table.

"I dunno" Marie gives up just like that, Double D leans over looking at the sheet of paper on the table. Double D grabs Marie's pen and begins to underline a few sentences on the bottom paragraph of the letter.

"Look Marie" Double D points at one of the underlined sentences, Marie leans over peeking at the sentence.

"Huh? 'If no actions take place from this letter, I will be writing to the COO of the company'" Marie taps her chin with her index finger.

" _She's doing so well! She looks like she's analysing the piece of work with a lot of thought"_ Double D praises, Marie raises her eyebrow with quick intent. Double D looks at Marie with a grin _"I think she's got it..."_ Double D predicts.

"What the heck does COO mean?" Marie asks, if a face palm moment was ever needed now was the time. Double D has a short sigh to himself and looks at the letter again.

"COO means Chief Operating Officer" Double D answers, Marie slowly nods her head after gathering the information. _"Patience Edward, that's all I need..."_ Double D psychs himself up.

"Is it...also a letter of complaint because it's threatening something else to happen?" Marie guesses, Double D slowly nods agreeing with Marie.

"That's correct...but it probably needs wording better..." Double D says as he writes the answer down in his notepad. Marie looks at Double D writing what she said in his notepad.

" _I'm actually learning something, he's been patient with me...wasn't that the same thing he told me to do?"_ Marie wonders, Double D finishes writing down the answer. Double D turns his attention back to Marie, she sees this as a perfect opportunity to mess with him "You know what my favorite letter is?" Marie asks, Double D tilts his head.

"Why no, what is it Marie?" Double D curiously asks _"What an accomplishment! She's speaking about what she's learned with me, Marie is learning far quicker than I ever imagined"_ Double D praises again but not vocally.

"A love letter..." Marie returns to her flirtatious self, Double D immediately looks down at his notepad trying to pretend he didn't hear that.

"Would you look at that, it appears I didn't use a comma in the correct place...how careless of me..." Double D begins to correct his mistake, Marie lightly giggles at Double D.

" _He's so cute...when he's shy..."_ Marie continues to stare at Double D as he scribbles in his notepad.

* * *

The final school bell ends, students begin to leave out of the classroom. Marie slowly packs her equipment the same pace as Double D, as soon as they're both done. "Good work again Marie" Double D praises, Marie leans closer to Double D.

"Do I get a celebratory kiss for doing so well?" Marie casually flirts, Double D leans so far back he falls out of his chair. "Haha, are you okay?" Marie asks, Double D quickly gets back to his feet as Marie stands out of her seat. Double D frantically dusts himself off.

"er...I'm fine, you probably won't get what you desire" Double D says nervously, Marie tilts her head confused.

"Huh? So I'm not getting a kiss" Marie utters, Double D looks up at the lights of the classroom and back across the Marie.

"I'm afraid not, but you are gaining something else" Double D says with confidence as he straps his bag on, Marie picks up her bag and places it on her left shoulder.

"What?" Marie curiously asks, as the two walk towards the exit of the classroom.

* * *

The two exit out of the classroom to a seemingly busy corridor "My trust" Double D says with confidence, suddenly Marie feels a sharp pain inside her heart. Marie places her hand over her heart, Double D continues to walk ahead not noticing how Marie is acting.

" _I'm...earning his trust..."_ Marie gives a short smile on the outside, but on the inside she is over the moon about earning Double D's trust. "Thank...you..." Marie says humbly.

"You're welcome, if anything you should be immensely proud of yourself" Double D praises, Marie feels her heart getting more heavy beats. Her hands begin to get sweaty and shaking, her breathing is becoming slightly heavier.

" _Seriously what the hell is wrong with me? Am I sick?"_ Marie wonders as the two walk down the corridor, the two don't utter a single word to each other.

* * *

The two exit out of the school, Marie takes a deep breath before turning to Double D before they part ways "Do you want to walk me home?" Marie leans closer, but she's not as close to Double D as she usually was.

"er...I've got...er...homework to get done" Double D says, Marie leaves Double D' personal space. "I'll see you tomorrow bright and early" Double D says his farewell to Marie.

"See ya tomorrow" Marie slowly waves at Double D as the two go in different directions, whilst on her walk home Marie looks at her hands that are still shaking _"This is so stupid, as soon as I hear I'm getting Double D's trust I choke up!"_ Marie complains to herself as she continues her walk back to the trailer park.

* * *

Marie enters her blue trailer home that she shares with her two sisters "Lookie here, Marie's back" Lee calls out who is busy painting her toenails. Marie throws her bag on the couch next to Lee. "So how was school smarty pants?" Lee taunts, Marie simply shrugs.

"It was okay, nothing happened" Marie gives a short answer, as she enters her bedroom, she slightly slams the door. Lee looks at slammed door confused, she has a small shrug and continues to paint her toenails.

" _What's got her ticked off?"_ Lee wonders, Lee looks at her toenails with a joyous look.

As soon as Marie enters her bedroom, she takes a deep breath before opening her closet. As she opens there is a pile up of clothes not on coat hangers, she reaches up at the top shelf and grabs a wide case. She opens the wide case revealing a pair of glasses _"H...how did he know I can't see well?"_

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this new chapter, there is going to be a slight delay until the next chapter is updated due to personal reasons, it won't be too long but it'll probably be longer than 3 - 4 days before an upload. Hope you all are okay with that, I look forward to seeing you all for the next chapter!**


	5. Headache

**Chapter 5: Headache**

 **A/N: Thanks for waiting for this new chapter, expect a lot of things to happen in this long chapter. Hope you all enjoy this new chapter, also have you seen the new cover! Let me know what you think, I'm not the best artist in the world but it's better than it not having a cover. Also thanks again for all the follows and favs can't believe how much there is! Anyway lets get on with this chapter :)**

* * *

Marie takes out her glasses from the case and holds them up in front of her, Marie's arms begin to casually shake from side to side as she tuns them around ready to put them on. _"Why am I doing this?"_ Marie asks herself, Marie takes a deep breath and begins to bring the glasses closer to her face.

"Whatcha' got there?" May asks, May who was hidden by the blankets being over her. Marie immediately turns around swiftly facing her sister, she puts the glasses behind her back.

"erm...nothing" Marie mutters, May tilts her head and shrugs her shoulders.

"So...how was school?" May asks using her innocent expression, Marie gives a careless shrug.

"Awful as usual" Marie says as she takes a few steps back still with her glasses behind her back. May tilts her head as she sits Indian style on the bed.

"Why go in if you don't like it?" May asks the key question, again Marie shrugs as she places the glasses on the table behind her. She continues to stand in front of it to keep her blonde haired sister from noticing.

"To be with my man of course" Marie gives a sly grin as she answers, May returns a sly grin back to Marie.

"Lucky gal, you get to be with your man all day!" May says with great enthusiasm as she leans forward grabbing her feet, Marie gives a confident grin and raises her eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm lucky" Marie agrees with her sister, May climbs out of bed. Marie stands tall trying to make sure her sister doesn't see what's behind her, she leans back on the table.

"I wish I was in the study thingy, then I'd have big Ed teach me..." May begins to daydream of Ed teaching her. Marie simply rolls her eyes at her sisters craziness for the tall Ed.

" _She's crazy over him, I don't think I'm that crazy over my muffin"_ Marie acknowledges, whilst May is in her daydream there is a loud knock on the door behind Marie snapping her out of her trance.

"May, Marie! Dinners ready!" Lee yells out, May with a quick burst of speed rushes through the door not bothering to open it, she breaks through the door. Marie has a sigh of relief knowing it's only her in the room now, she turns towards the glasses she placed on the table. Marie picks up her glasses steadily and picks them up.

" _Well...here goes nothing..."_ Marie thinks as the glasses travel towards her face, Marie takes a deep breath as the glasses are about to touch the top of her nose.

"MARIE! Your foods getting cold!" Lee calls out, causing Marie to jump as she almost dropped her glasses. Marie has a short sight to herself

"Yeah...Yeah I'm coming!" Marie yells back as she places the glasses in it's glasses case and puts it back in her wardrobe, she closes the door, Marie exits through the broken door.

* * *

Marie looks around the room to see her sisters sitting around the messy table, Marie walks over to the empty seat next to her sisters and sits down. _"Mash and Meat, my fav!"_ Marie thinks as she picks up her knives and forks, the only sound that could be heard is the munching and slobbering over the food, almost as if it's feeding time at the zoo.

"So Marie, let me get this straight? Your going into school just to be with your man?" Lee inspects as she points her fork at her, whilst May is too busy stuffing her face. Marie stops eating and turns to her sister.

"Yeah, why would I turn down a chance like this?" Marie answers with a question, Lee taps the bottom of her chin, Marie continues to eat her dinner.

"Hmm...what is he getting out of helping you?" Lee continues to persist in getting answers out of her sister, Marie looks back up at her sister confused.

"Huh?" Marie mutters, Lee looks back down at her meal and back up at Marie whose playing with her food.

"Why is he helping you? What does he get out of it helping you?" Lee asks a multiple question, Marie looks up at her older sister with an agitated look.

"Isn't it obvious? He loves me of course, also he likes helping people. He's not selfish, he wouldn't do this study buddy thing for himself." Marie's tone of voice is deep and defensive, Lee tilts her head to the side and looks down at her meal.

"I'm just saying, just strange he's helping you that's all" Lee utters, Lee continues to eat her dinner as Marie returns to eating her dinner as well.

" _Who says you need a reason to help someone? Double D wants to help people because that's who he is."_ Marie thinks to herself as she stabs her meat with her knife.

* * *

A beautiful sun rises above Peach Creek, Marie wakes up to see her room is empty. She sits up in her bed noticing both of her sisters aren't there, Marie shrugs and heads to the bathroom to freshen up. After freshening up, she leaves her room.

* * *

Marie notices May is sat on the couch watching TV, Marie using her eyes looks around the room to see if she can see her other sister, she can't spot anyone who looks like Lee. Marie scratches the back of her head and approaches to May "Where's Lee gone?" Marie asks, May takes her attention off the TV and looks at her sister.

"She said she went to grab a few things" May answers, Marie simply shrugs as May turns her attention back to the TV. Marie turns her back on her younger sister and walks back into her room.

* * *

Marie as soon as she enters her room walks over to her wardrobe and opens it, she immediately grabs her glasses case. She holds out the case in front of her _"Do I really need these? I promised myself I'd never wear these again...until I think the time is right, now is right...I wonder if he'll notice?"_ Marie thoughts dance around in her head, she takes a deep breath and puts them in her bag. The blue haired Kanker leaves her room.

* * *

May waves her over Marie hesitantly approaches her. "Are you going to school today?" May asks, Marie gives May a look that probably answers the question.

"Of course, aren't you?" Marie asks, May shakes her head and turns her attention back to the TV.

"Nuh-uh, TV is more my thing" May says, Marie simply shrugs and walks towards the door, Marie turns to her sister they both wave at each other.

"Don't let it rot your brain too much" Marie gives advice, May didn't hear that as she continues to watch TV, Marie exits out of the door.

* * *

Meanwhile on Double D's walk to school _"Where are my chums? They're often here walking with me to school, I hazard a guess they're running late or perhaps a change of heart they maybe early?"_ Double D chuckles at the thought of his friends being early. Double D continues to look over his shoulder to see if his friends are coming.

* * *

Meanwhile in the cul de sac, Ed is marching towards Rolf's home with Eddy trying to pull him back "Ed! Leave it!" Eddy yells at Ed as he tries to pull him back, it doesn't work as Ed is much too big to move.

"But Eddy, I must ask Rolf if Kevin hurt the baby chicken" Ed says as he continues to walk, Eddy tries another alternative and moves around to try and push his friend back.

"Ed! It's just an egg!" Eddy shouts, his plan doesn't work as his feet scrapes across the floor.

"I must ask" Ed says, Eddy shakes his head. Just as Ed is about to knock on the door.

"He's probably at school you know..." Eddy states the obvious, something clicks in Eds head. Ed suddenly picks Eddy up with one hand and with a sudden burst of speed runs out of the cul de sac.

"You're right Eddy!" Ed says, Eddy simply rolls his eyes at his tall friend. Suddenly Rolf's door opens, Rolf peeks his head out.

"I'm sure I heard an Ed boy..." Rolf scans the perimeter before shutting his door.

* * *

Double D continues his walk until stops in place as he sees a Kanker walking towards him, not just any Kanker but the oldest Kanker. Double D gulps and attempts to walk pass her like nothing is happening, just as they're about to pass one another "Double D..." Lee mutters, Double D halts in place as does Lee. Lee turns around, Double D hesitantly turns around facing Lee.

"Lee? What do I owe the-" Double D gets interrupted, Lee folds her arms as she stares into Double D's eyes.

"So...small question, why are you helping Marie in class?" Lee asks, Double D scratches the back of his neck.

"Well it's part of the Study Buddy program where I-" Again Double D gets interrupted not allowing him to explain himself.

"I don't care about that stuff, I want to know why you're helping Marie? What are you getting out of all of this?" Lee asks as she taps her feet on the pavement, Double D does his best to keep his nerves under control.

" _I can't say this counts as an extra curricular activity meaning I can replace gym with it...she'll probably hang me for that. Come on Edward think of something!"_ Double D debates with himself, Double D opens his mouth ready to answer. "Lee I assure you, I believe everyone has the right to a good education. I'm helping your sister because...I want to assist her in achieving those grades." Double D explains, Lee stares into the eyes of Double D who is shaking with fear.

"Is that so?" Lee asks for confirmation, Double D nods his head multiple times. Lee shrugs and walks away from Double D who has a major sigh of relief as he continues his trek to school. _"Seeing as he doesn't want to tell me the truth, I guess I'll have to do some snooping"_ Lee plans.

* * *

Double D walks into the classroom to spot Marie is already there, Marie notices his presence. Marie stands up and waves Double D over to her, Double D walks over to his blue haired guest. "Mornin Study Buddy" Marie says casually as Double D takes a seat next to her, Double D does his usual morning routine as he takes his equipment out. Marie slowly does the same, as she does it she spots a familiar looking case in her bag.

" _S...should I put them on now?"_ Marie wonders as she puts her notebook on the table, Double D already picks up his pen ready for the lesson. Marie looks back in her bag and opens the glasses case. She puts the glasses in her hand but she keeps them hidden from Double D by using her body. "Double D?" Marie calls out, Double D takes his attention the front of the classroom and turns to Marie.

"Can I be of any assistance?" Double D asks, Marie looks over her shoulder at Double D.

"Can you close your eyes for me?" Marie asks, Double D raises his eyebrow suspecting what she has planned.

"Why?" Double D asks _"I'm not sure what she's up to, maybe it's a traditional Kanker kiss? Or hug?"_ Double D wonders. Marie looks down at her glasses disappointed.

"I thought you trusted me..." Marie says, those words makes strikes a cord in Double D as he reflects on what he said to Marie yesterday.

" _I do trust her...but..."_ Double D slowly shakes his head "Okay" Double D says as he hesitantly shuts his eyes. Marie looks over her shoulder to make sure his eyes are closed. One of Double D's eyes opens faintly.

"No peeking" Marie instructs, Double D closes his eye. Marie takes out her glasses and puts her glasses on. Immediately Marie feels dizzy by her glasses, it feels as thought the world is spinning. _"This is crazy...everything looks so different!"_ Marie thinks to herself as she looks across the room at a poster that is clear and readable _"It's been a while since I wore these"_ Marie thinks to herself.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Double D asks, Marie turns her head facing him. Marie exhales heavily as her breathing begins to quicken.

"You can open them...now" Marie utters, just like that Double D opens his eyes to see Marie wearing a pair of thin metal glasses. Double D's eyes widen, he is speechless for words he isn't sure what to say.

" _Sh...she looks so different..."_ Double D continues to analyse what's in front of him.

"Say something then, I look stupid don't I?" Marie doubts herself, Marie places her hand on her face ready to take her glasses off. Immediately she feels a hand on her wrist, Double D has stopped her from taking her glasses off.

"You look fine with them on, as long as they're assisting your leaning outcome that's all the matters" Double D says, Marie looks into Double D's eyes.

"Do you think I look attractive with them on?" Marie asks a difficult question, Double D takes his hand off Marie instantly. Double D feels his nerves rising as he begins to shake slightly, Double D feels the palms of his hands get sweaty.

" _What kinda question is that?! What is she expecting from this answer? If I say 'You look attractive' she'll think I some form of romantic feelings for her, if I say 'no you don't look attractive' she may never wear those glasses again and may very well break her heart!"_ Double D's thoughts are bouncing around his head, Marie looks on with hope. "You look...good with them" Double D mutters. Marie gets a sly grin on her face and moves closer.

"I didn't hear that, what did you say?" Marie says in an almost silent voice, as she brushes her hair over her ear to make sure she heard what she said. Double D looks down the floor not wanting to look Marie in the eyes _"He's so cute!"_ Marie praises her study buddy's actions.

"I said...you look fine with them on" Double D repeats himself, Marie backs away from Double D as she giggles away.

"So you're saying I'm attractive?" Marie asks for a short firm answer to answer her suspicions, as Marie stares flirtatiously into Double D's eyes who is going his best not to look into the Kanker's eyes.

"er...well..." Double D gets cut off by the teacher walking into the room, Double D has a huge sigh of relief. Whilst Marie gives a disappointing groan that she never got an answer.

* * *

After the teacher is finished with her lecture, she begins to write work down on the board. Double D keeps peeking over at Marie to check how she's doing in contrast to yesterday, she's no longer squinting when looking at the board and the speed in which she's writing has picked up as well. _"Can't believe I can actually read the board with these goggles on"_ Marie thinks to herself.

" _Her performance in this lesson seems to have picked up, strangely enough she's even smiling. She must really be enjoying her work"_ Double D insinuates.

" _Double D admitted I was attractive, I knew he thought that already but it's nice of him to say it"_ Marie thinks confidently.

* * *

Whilst working in pairs, Marie leans over near Double D again "You didn't answer my question..." Marie attempts to flirt, whilst Double D looks down at the question given to them.

"Lets answer these ones first" Double D says as he points down at the question sheet, Marie gives a disappointing groan and quits leaning near Double D. As soon as Marie looks down at question sheet, she feels a sharp pain in her head. Marie holds the top of her forehead as she leans forward on the table. "Marie are you okay?" Double D asks out of concern.

"I'm fine, just an headache that's all nothing to worry about" Marie says, Double D puts pen down and leans forward near Marie.

"The cause for this sudden headache could be the fact you haven't worn your glasses in a while" Double D suggests, Marie shrugs. "Can you take your glasses off?" Double D asks, Marie follows Double D's instructions and slowly takes them off. She places them on the table as she continues to massage her forehead.

"So I can't wear them for a long time?" Marie asks, Double D looks down at her pair of glasses.

"You may only need them for long distance reading, but when reading something within a shorter range you may need to take them off" Double D explains, Marie tilts her head.

"So in short, use them to look at the board, but don't use them when reading something close?" Marie asks if she's correct.

"Precisely" Double D says as he gives a gracious nod. Marie closes her eyes to try and block out the pain but it isn't working. "Perhaps you should rest your head for a while, keep your eyes closed as the lights will cause you more pain" Double D explains.

"I hear you loud and clear" Marie says, Double D looks concerned at Marie who is continuing to massage her forehead.

" _If she hasn't worn these glasses in a while, then it could mean she may need a different prescription"_ Double D wonders "Marie?" Double D calls out. Marie lifts her head out of her hands turns her head looking at Double D. "You may need to get your eyes analysed again, I believe these glasses may too old and may be giving you an headache" Double D explains, Marie gives a disappointing groan.

"Ugh...too much effort, I'll just stick with these" Marie says as she points at her glasses, Double D taps the bottom of his chin.

"If you get your eyes tested again, you may not get these headaches" Double D pesters, Marie rolls her eyes and suddenly gets a sly grin on her face.

"I'll only go...if you come with me" Marie says with a cheeky smile on her face, Double D gently taps his finger on the table trying to think of an excuse to get out of this.

"I'd recommend bringing a family member instead of a classmate" Double D attempts to sway Marie's thoughts.

"I guess I'm sticking with these then" Marie says as she slowly picks them up from the table and swings them around gently.

" _She's so stubborn..."_ Double D complains, Double D has a short sigh to himself and looks in Marie's eyes. "Okay I'll go them, but you need to get a parent to book the appointment" Double D instructs, there is a sparkle in Marie's eyes, as she gives a warm smile.

"Sure!" Marie says with great enthusiasm, Double D points down at the question sheet on the table. Marie shrugs and begins to write out the questions along with Double D. "Does this count as a date?" Marie casually asks, Double D immediately shakes his head.

"I don't believe going to the opticians counts as date or any form of a romantic gesture" Double D gets straight to the point, Marie gives a careless shrug.

The school bell rings, indicating that lunch is about to begin. Double D quickly packs away his equipment, as does Marie. As soon as Double D stands out of his seat "Can I have lunch with you?" Marie cautiously asks. Double D looks down at his Study Buddy.

"Well...remember what happened yesterday when you tried that?" Double D asks, Marie gives a small grin and stands out of her seat as well.

"Who cares? We're Study Buddy's though" Marie says playfully, Double D scratches the back of his neck.

"I know...but why do you want to spend your lunch with me and my friends?" Double D asks, Marie leans forward as Double D leans back.

"I get bored, I have no one else to go around with because Lee and May aren't here" Marie answers sorrowfully, Double D is at a cross roads.

"Okay...how about I'll ask Ed and Eddy if you can have lunch with us? If you stand near the door and peek in, I'll wave you over if they accept" Double D explains his plan, Marie nods her head slowly.

"Sure..." Marie utters, as the two are about to leave the classroom.

"How's your head?" Double D asks, Marie looks up at Double D surprised he's asking about her health.

"I think it's okay, I just need to be careful on when to use the glasses" Marie says, Double D nods his head agreeing with Marie.

* * *

Double D walks into the cafeteria to see his friends are already sat around the usual table, Double D moves through the cafeteria to get to his seat "For the last time Ed drop it!" Eddy does his trademark yell at Ed. Double D sits in his seat as usual, as he sees Ed whose dropped his head low.

"But Eddy..." Ed sounds glum as Double D puts his lunch on the table, he looks up to see Marie standing at the door waving at him. Double D lowers his head to looking down at his lunch.

" _Why should I even bother trying? Eddy will obviously say no"_ Double D predicts Eddy's answer, Double D takes a deep breath ready to ask.

"No buts, just drop it already" Eddy says, suddenly a sandwich is thrown at the back of Eddy's head. Eddy shakes his head and turns around to see Kevin is sat behind him. "HEY! Watch what you're doing shovel chin!" Eddy yells back, Kevin is sat there with a mischievous grin on his face. Eddy wipes the back of his head and turns his attention back to his table.

"Say Eddy..." Double D utters, Eddy turns his attention back to Double D.

"Save it, we need to deal with him first" Eddy says as he casually points behind him at Kevin who is busy talking with Rolf and Nazz.

* * *

Meanwhile on the outside of the cafeteria where Marie is peeking in _"What's taking so long?"_ Marie questions as she peeks into the cafeteria, Marie gives an impatient shrug and opens the cafeteria doors.

* * *

Double D catches sight of Marie entering the cafeteria _"What is she doing? Why isn't she following the plan?!"_ Double D immediately worries as Marie struts her way over to the Eds table. She stands there beside Double D, Eddy instantly looks at the Kanker standing next to Double D.

"What are you deaf? I told you no Kankers at our table!" Eddy begins to get angry as Ed does his usual tactic when he sees a Kanker, Ed hides under the table.

"It's not your table, I can sit here too!" Marie argues back with Eddy, Double D is in between the battleground. Double D raises his hands to try and calm the encounter down.

"Please, let's talk about this...both of you" Double D tries to calm the storm, the two aren't listening.

"We eat here all the time, so this is our table. So just buzz off!" Eddy yells, Double D attempts to calm Eddy down by motioning his hands but it's not working.

"I just want to sit here with my friend! Why don't you get lost!" Marie shouts back at Eddy, the two personalities clash in a heated confrontation. Double D turns to Marie and motions his hands to try to calm her down, it has no effect.

"Please, there is no need for this-" Double D gets cut off by an heavy object being thrown at the back of his head, it's a hard red apple. Double D lands head first on the table, the arguing stops.

"Double D!" Marie says out of concern as she leans closer to Double D who is holding the back of his head.

"Sockhead" Eddy mutters as he looks behind Double D to see Kevin chuckling away, while Rolf is trying to hide his laughter while Nazz puts her hand over her mouth shocked.

"Haha, got him!" Kevin sounds as though he's proud of himself, Eddy shakes his head and returns his attention back to Double D who is still hurt.

"Double D are you okay?" Marie asks out of concern, Double D continues to massage the back of his head.

"Ouch...that hurt..." Double D mutters, Marie quits leaning and stands back to her feet. Marie looks back to see Kevin still chuckling to himself, Marie looks at the thrown apple on the table. Marie gently slides the apple into her hand, while Eddy puts his hand on Double D's back to check if he's okay.

Within a blink of an eye, Marie throws the apple with all her strength aimed at Kevin's head. The apple makes contact in between Kevin's eyes, Kevin falls back on his chair. Eddy puts his head up at see what's happening. "You mess with my man, you mess with me. So lay off!" Marie's tone of voice isn't angry, her tone of voice is in disgust. Rolf and Nazz put their knees on the floor trying to help him back to his feet, but Kevin is knocked out. Marie turns her attention back to the hurt Ed, Double D is slowly able to put his head back up.

" _Wait a minute...Kevin just got floored by a Kanker...maybe having a Kanker on the table will be useful"_ Eddy plots a fiendish idea. Marie puts her hand on the back of Double D's head to feel a large bruise.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? I can take you to the nurse" Marie suggests, Double D slowly shakes his head.

"I'll be fine, it's just a bruise that's all" Double D says, Marie looks at Double D with a worried expression. Double D looks to his side at Marie and gives her a faint smile to try and tell her that he's okay.

"You don't have to worry about him any more" Marie says, Eddy watches on with a huge grin on his face.

" _This is gold, if we have a Kanker on our table...no one will mess with us!"_ Eddy is thinking about their own safety that can be considered selfish. As Eddy thinks of a rotten deed, the lunch bell tolls.

* * *

Halfway through next lesson, Marie speaks up as Double D looks down at his work melancholic "How are you feeling?" Marie asks out of concern. Double D takes his attention off his work.

"I'm fine, my head is hurting though" Double D answers, Marie has a short sigh to herself before speaking up.

"Don't let guys like that walk over you" Marie says in confidence, Double D tilts his head confused.

"Walk over me? I don't let people walk over me" Double D objects, Marie shakes her head.

"What would you have done if I wasn't there?" Marie pesters, Double D stops looking into Marie's eyes and looks down at the desk.

"I...don't know..." Double D mutters, Marie raises her eyebrows in a way of telling Double D that she's right.

"I'm right, you need to defend yourself better. Don't let guys like that walk over you, get a backbone" Marie attempts to fire up Double D but he's too down in the dumps. "When I go to your house this weekend, I'm going to teach you how to be tough" Marie announces, Double D rolls his eyes.

"I don't think that's necessary-" Double D gets interrupted when the head of year walks into the classroom, the class quietens down.

"Can I speak to Marie Kanker?" The head of year calls out, Marie nods her head and stands out of her seat. She follows the head of year out of the classroom.

* * *

"Is it about what happened at lunch?" Marie is quick on the ball, The head of year nods his head.

"We don't condone food being thrown around in the cafeteria" The head of year says the rules of the cafeteria, Marie hesitantly looks away from the head of year.

"Yeah but-" Marie gets interrupted by the head of year who doesn't look to pleased with Marie's actions.

"But?" The head of year questions, Marie takes a deep breath before answering.

"Kevin threw something at Double D first, so I threw it back at him because it wasn't right for him throwing something at Double D" Marie says the truth, the head of year taps the bottom of his clean chin.

"I understand the predicament, but two wrongs don't make a right, you shouldn't have thrown anything at Kevin" The head of year says, Marie rolls her eyes and gently shakes her head.

"But-" Again Marie gets interrupted by the head of year.

"Which is why I'm giving you a detention for this Friday night" The head of year says as he hands over a detention slip to the Kanker. Marie's eyes widen knowing she's got a detention.

"Please, it wasn't my fault it was that other guys fault!" Marie says with concern and worry.

"Don't worry, he also has a detention as well. I'll see you on Friday in detention" The head of year says as he walks away from Marie who is staring down at her detention slip.

" _T...that means I can't go to Double D's house this weekend..."_ Marie's worry intensifies knowing that detention slip means a lot more than just a detention. Marie shakes her head and enters her classroom with detention slip in hand.

* * *

Double D turns his head to see Marie entering the classroom with a detention slip in her hand _"Oh no..."_ Double D looks up to see her with an upset expression, she looks disappointed at herself. Marie throws herself to her seat next to Double D, Marie lays her head on the table and puts her detention slip on the table next to her.

"It's not fair, it was his fault not mine" Marie mumbles, Double D looks down at the detention slip.

" _Although Marie believes she was doing the correct thing in protecting me, but...she should have followed the rules. Then again...is it my fault she got a detention?"_ Double D questions himself "I'm sorry Marie" Double D says with a melancholic look, Marie lifts her head and looks next to her.

"Why are you sorry?" Marie asks.

"If I wasn't hit by that apple, you wouldn't be in this predicament" Double D says, Marie shakes her head disgusted that Double D is blaming himself.

"Are you serious? It can't be your fault, you don't have eyes at the back of you head" Marie says, Double D shrugs. "Does this mean I can't go to your house?" Marie asks, Double D scratches the back of his neck.

"We'll see how it goes for the remainder of the week, it's a lot of people's fault that you acquired that detention" Double D explains, Marie sits up in her seat thinking about what Double D just said.

"So your not counting this detention?" Marie asks, Double D slowly nods his head. Suddenly Double D finds himself wrapped in a tight hug from Marie as she snuggles her head into his chest. "You're the best study buddy ever" Marie proclaims, Double D does his best to push Marie back. Marie loosens her grip and backs up away from Double D.

"Again, you still need to be on your best behaviour from here until the end of the week" Double D reminds, Marie gives an enthusiastic nod. "And don't forget to tell your parents to schedule an appointment at the opticians" Double D reminds her again.

"Don't worry I won't forget about our date at the opticians" Marie says as she winks at Double D, Double D shakes his head.

"It's not a date..." Double D says bluntly.

* * *

After school Marie returns home to see May is the only one there, Marie puts her school bag down and approaches her sister. "Have you been sat here all day?" Marie asks, May gives a short nod and she stares into the TV. "Where's Ma' or Lee?" Marie asks, May takes her attention off the TV and looks at Marie.

"Ma' went to the shop, I'm not sure where Lee went" May says, May returns her sights back to the TV. Marie shrugs and sits next to her to watch TV

" _I'll wait until Ma' gets home"_ Marie waits alongside her younger sister.

* * *

Later that night, the windows of the school are tampered with leaving them open. Lee climbs through the window of the head of years office, with flash light in hand she looks around the office. Lee opens one of the draws of his desk to see both Double D and Marie's school records together, Lee immediately grabs Double D's record and opens it.

" _Undertaking the Study Buddy Program as an extra curricular activity to help him, as he's struggling with Gym Class"_ It reads on the records. Lee gets a twisted smile on her face.

" _Lookie here, so that's what he's getting out of it. Who knew he could be so selfish...can't wait until Marie reads this..."_

* * *

 **A/N: As I said 'A lot happens in this chapter' Thanks for reading this long chapter and being patient with this story! Keep up the good wok with the overwhelming follows and favs! Hope to see you all for the next chapter! :)**


	6. Is this a Date?

**Chapter 6: Is this a Date?**

 **A/N: The next chapter is here! You guys probably know what I'm going to do now...which is thanking everyone for their support on this story, I can't stop thanking everyone for their support on this story we're only into Chapter 6 and we already have over 25 followers! I can't thank you all enough for your support for this story, hope you all enjoy this new chapter :)**

* * *

May lays on the bed reading a magazine, she lays on her back with the magazine held out in front of her. Marie enters the bedroom with a small smile on her face, as soon as she spots May is in the room with her Marie's smile goes away. May acknowledges her sisters presence sits up in the bed and throws her magazine to the floor "What were you and Ma' chatting about?" The curious blonde Kanker asks. Marie sits on the bed ready to go to sleep.

"Just about school and stuff" Marie lies to her sister, May shrugs her shoulders and lays down in her previous position. May picks up the magazine she threw and continues to read it. Marie finishes her preparations and lays down in bed next to May. _"Tomorrow after school...is my appointment at the opticians, I'll let my study buddy know tomorrow..."_ Marie looks over at May who is nearest to the alarm clock. "May can you set the alarm clock for 7:45?" Marie asks, May who is engulfed into the magazine.

Marie nudges May into her side grabbing her attention "What?" May sounds like she's annoyed, Marie gives May a glare.

"Are you deaf? I said set the alarm clock for 7:45" Marie tells her sister, May nods her head and leans over to the alarm clock. May begins to push buttons on the alarm clock, she looks at the time that she set and shrugs.

"Done it Marie" May says enthusiastically, Marie nods her head and turns around facing away from May. May continues to read the magazine in front of her, she looks over at the door and back to Marie. "I wonder where Lee is" May speculates, Marie whose eyes are already shut.

"She'll be fine, probably just doing something" Mare lowers her sisters concerns, Marie loses her fight with exhaustion as her eyes slowly close.

* * *

During the middle of the night, when Marie and May are asleep. Lee enters the room with Double D's records _"I'll show her it now"_ Lee plans until she spots her two sisters already asleep _"When do these two ever have early nights?"_ Lee questions her sisters, Lee simply shrugs and puts Double D's record in the bedside table draw and hops into bed. _"I'll show her tomorrow morning then..."_ Lee lets out a large yawn and lays her head on the soft pillow.

* * *

Morning arrives, there is a lovely sunrise over the cul-de-sac. Double D is walking to school with his two closest friends "Pow!" Eddy yells as he punches his fist into his open hand. Double D slowly shakes his head whilst Ed remains to have his usual unreadable expression.

"Now your starting to exaggerated the story" Double D says, Eddy gives Double D an unimpressed look.

"What do you know? You was knocked out by an apple" Eddy says, Double D rolls his eyes as his friend continues to ramble on "The Kanker took Kevin out in a few seconds, if we have a Kanker at our table...no one will mess with us!" Eddy says with a huge smile on his face.

"Eddy I disagree with your idea" Double D voices his concern, Eddy's smile is short lived as it now returns to a disappointing frown _"I need to keep Marie out of trouble, being a bodyguard for Eddy will just get her into more trouble"_ Double D plans ahead of his friend. Eddy puts his arm across Double D's shoulders, much to Double D's dismay.

"Just imagine it though, no one will mess with us if we have a Kanker by our side we can rule this school!" Eddy says his plan to Double D who isn't phased by his plan as he was expecting this from his short friend.

"What happened to the 'Never trust a Kanker' motto?" Double D fires back with a big question, Eddy backs away from Double D.

"Motto? We don't follow motto's" Eddy tries to avoid the question, the three continue their walk to school as they see other students rush to school.

"Right...anyway why Marie? Why don't you use her sisters instead?" Double D attempts to get Marie out of Eddy's plan. _"I need to make sure Marie stays away from Eddy, she's made amazing progress and I can't let Eddy ruin it for her"_ Double D defends his study buddy.

"You can control Marie, she seems to be your friend now. A friend of yours is a friend of mine, come on..." Eddy attempts to persuade Double D which doesn't seem to be working "I see the reason why you don't want Marie on the table with us..." Eddy points out, Double D tilts his head.

"Do you now?" Double D wonders, Eddy nods his head and gets a sly grin on his face.

"You've got a soft spot for the Kanker, you'd rather spend quality time with her" Eddy says, this gets an immediate reaction from Double D who quickly shakes his head there is a small blush on his cheeks. Ed gasps shocked at what his friend is hinting at.

"You like the Kanker?!" Ed injects into the conversation.

"What? You couldn't be any more incorrect with that statement. I'm just worried that her performance in class may decline if she concentrates on protecting us" Double D fell into Eddy's plan, Double D covers his mouth with his hand knowing this is what Eddy wanted.

"You have nothing to be worried about, this won't do anything to her in class" Eddy gives an uneducated answer, Double D begins to scratch the back of his neck.

"Well..." Double D gets interrupted by a push in the back, the three Eds are pushed out of the way by a familiar looking blue haired farm boy who goes by the name Rolf.

"Out of the way!" Rolf says as she pushed the Eds out of the way, the three Eds regains their balance. Eddy notices the farmer shoved him out of the way.

"HEY! Do you know who you just pushed?!" Eddy yells out, Rolf looks over his shoulder to see Eddy raising Double D's arm. "That's right, Marie Kanker's friend Double D!" Eddy yells. Rolf noticing what he's done bows his head.

"You have my apologies Sockwearing Ed Boy, it wont happen again!" Rolf says, Rolf raises his head back up from the bow. Double D shakes his head at Eddy telling him to stop what he's going "Please don't get your blue haired friend..." Rolf pleads, Double D motions with his free arm that it's fine whilst Eddy continues to have a demonic grin "You have my thanks" Rolf says as he continues to rush to school. Eddy lets go of Double D's arm.

"Did you see that? No one will mess with us if we say you're friends with a Kanker" Eddy shows that his plan works, Double D just shakes his head again.

"Eddy...please just stop this plan" Double D pleads, the three continue their walk to school. _"I don't care about if people mess with us, as long as I'm helping Marie get her grades that's all that matters to me"_ Double D comes to the realization, Eddy simply shakes his head.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Kankers trailer, the alarm goes off at 8:45. Marie sits up and climbs over Marie to see the the alarm reads '8:45' Marie clenches her fist tightly as she looks down at her blonde sister who is still deep in her slumber _"May you're such an idiot..."_ Marie thinks to herself as rushes through her morning routine. Lee slowly sits up out of bed, Lee has a small stretch and yawns loudly. Lee spots out of the corner of her eye Marie trying to get ready as quick as she can, Lee opens the bedside table draw next to the bed.

"Hey Marie I have something to show you..." Lee says mischievously, Marie who is too busy brushing her hair in the mirror. "Hey Marie!" Lee yells, again Marie isn't paying attention as she puts her shoes on and grabs her bag. "MARIE!" Lee yells as loud as she can, again this doesn't wake May. Marie turns around to see her frustrated sister.

"What?! I'm in a rush!" Marie shouts, which doesn't wake May up.

"I have something to show you abou-" Lee gets interrupted.

"Save it, I'll look at it later" Marie says as she stands up and runs out of the bedroom, Lee shakes her head and looks at her sister who is still asleep.

"Nothing will wake her up..." Lee mutters as she stands up out of bed, she closes the bedside table draw.

* * *

Double D is sat in the classroom with his equipment out ready for learning, he looks at his watch to see it's almost 9:00 when lessons start. Double D looks at the door to see students entering but non of them is Marie. Double D takes his attention off the door and back down to his notebook _"I knew Eddy was shameful, but this is just ridiculous using Marie's situation for his own gain"_ Double D assesses the situation, suddenly the door opens as the school bell rings. It's non other than Marie Kanker who is out of breath and slowly walking to her seat, she drags her bag across the floor. Marie almost faints on her seat, Double D looks over at Marie concerned.

"Marie? Are you okay?" Double D asks, Marie who is still panting after running all the way to school. Marie raises her head that is soaked in sweat from running the long distance.

"I'm...I'm fine...H...ad to run...to...school..." Marie says with the last of her remaining breath, Double D looks at Marie with a lot of worry and concern.

"No worries Marie, just catch your breath back" Double D reassures his Study Buddy, Double D bends down and begins to unload Marie's equipment from her bag to her desk. Marie gets a glimpse of Double D assisting her.

" _Why is he getting my stuff out for me? I can do it myself, but it's probably just Double D being selfless..."_ Marie wonders as Double D finishes unpacking Marie's stuff on her desk. "Thanks" Marie says as she picks her glasses case up off the table. Marie puts her glasses on for lesson.

* * *

As usual the teacher tells the students to work in pairs for the lesson, as the two look over the Maths question sheet. "Does this mean...this answer is...erm..." Marie hesitates as she looks at the question and her workings out in her notebook "I think it's...73 degrees?" Marie answers, Double D looks down at the question and her notebook.

"That's correct Marie, can you do this one though?" Double D asks as he points at the next question, Marie looks down at the wordy question. Marie gets a sly grin and looks over at Double D.

"Our date is after school..." Marie whispers, Double D raises his eyebrow confused.

"D...date?" Double D says nervously, Marie gives a devious grin at Double D.

"You know...my opticians appointment" Marie says, Double D rocks his head back understanding what she means.

"Oh good...it's not a date" Double D utters, Marie gives a challenging smile towards Double D.

"It is" Marie pesters.

"It isn't" Double D replies.

"It is..." Marie flirtatiously whispers.

"It isn't..." Double D responds, Marie breaks into a small giggle but covers her mouth from her giggles being heard. "What's so humerus?" Double D asks, Marie calms herself down with a short sigh "All I'm saying is I don't believe an appointment to the opticians would be a romantic place for a date" Double D explains his thoughts on the matter. Marie leans forward and rests her head on her hands.

"Really? Where would you take a girl on a date then?" Marie curiously asks, Double D looks unprepared for that question and leans over looking at the question list.

"We must get on with these questions" Double D attempts to avoid the question, Marie knows Double D too well and knows this. Marie leans a little closer to Double D, until her face is inches away from his cheek.

"Come on...I won't tell anyone..." Marie whispers, Double D takes a big gulp as he begins to sweat slightly with a Kanker invading his personal space.

"L...let's just answer these questions..." Double D hesitantly mutters, Marie doesn't accept this as an answer as she remains to be inches away from Double D's cheek.

"How about I'll tell you mine first and then you'll tell me yours?" Marie attempts to strike a deal with Double D. Double D has a short sigh to himself.

"W...will you get on with your work after that then?" Double D asks, Marie gives an enthusiastic nod as she sits back away from him. _"Darn...I've never thought about where I would take a girl on a date, it's never been something that I've thought about...maybe I'll just say what Marie says?"_ Double D plots a plan, without knowing if there will be any backlash to the answer.

"If I had a boyfriend, I'd take him to the movies on a date" Marie says confidently, Marie looks intently at Double D.

"erm...me too" Double D says, Marie's eyes shoot open as wide as they possibly can. Marie suddenly gasps, she covers her mouth using her hand. Double D looks up concerned at what he just said judging by her reaction _"Oh...no what did I just say?"_ Double D wonders. "What's wrong?" Double D asks, Marie regains her composure and turns her attention back to the question sheet.

"Oh, it's nothing..." Marie says reservedly, Double D simply shrugs and leans over to look at the question sheet as well. _"We have something in common! We're one step closer!"_ Marie is stunned at her discovery. Marie peeks over at Double D thinking about what they have in common _"Hmm...maybe we like the same type of film?"_ Marie wonders. "What's your favorite type of film?" Marie asks, Double D tilts his head.

"Type of film? Do you mean genre?" Double D asks for confirmation, Marie nods her head "I'll have to say it's sci-fi" Double D answers, Marie gives a disappointing look and returns her attention back to the question sheet.

" _One step at a time Marie...One step at a time...I hate sci-fi..."_ Marie thinks to herself knowing Double D's favorite genre is the one she hates.

* * *

The school bell rings signalling that it's lunch time, both Double D and Marie finish packing away their equipment. Marie turns to Double D "Can I eat lunch with you today?" Marie asks confidently, Double D scratches the back of his head.

"I'm not sure if that's wise, after what happened yesterday-" Double D gets interrupted.

"It won't happen again, he isn't here today I knocked him clean out. He won't be messing with you any more" Marie promises, the two leave the classroom side by side.

"My concern is I don't want you to get into any more trouble, I know you said it won't happen again but I have a hard time believing that" Double D voices his concerns, Marie looks at Double D with an upset expression.

"I...I thought you trust me?" Marie speaks up, as she looks down at the floor whilst the two are standing outside the cafeteria door.

" _She's doing the guilt trip strategy...come on Edward don't fall for this..."_ Double D psychs himself up, Double D turns to Marie ready to say his verdict. Double D makes a rookie mistake and looks into her melancholy eyes. _"...I'm going to regret this..."_ Double D second guesses his original decision. "Okay you can have lunch with me" Double D grants Marie's request, Marie gives Double D a heart warming smile. Just as Marie is about to open the door to the cafeteria, Double D grabs her wrist "You have to be on your best behavior though..." Double D reminds Marie.

"Come on muffin, I'm always on my best behavior" Marie says as she pushes the cafeteria doors open. Double D rolls her eyes at Marie's confident behavior.

* * *

The two enter the cafeteria, they spot the two usual suspects at the regular table non other than the two other Eds. Double D leads the walk over to the table, Eddy is waving the two of them over. Eddy stands out of his seat and sits besides Ed so Double D and Marie are able to sit together, the two sit at the table next to each other. Marie is sat very close to Double D, that they're within elbow room of each other when there is much more room on the seat. "What happened to the no Kanker motto?" Marie speaks up after what felt like an eternity of silence.

"Thing change..." Eddy says with a cheesy smile, Double D rolls his eyes at Eddy new found behavior towards Marie "A friend of Double D is a friend of ours..." Eddy repeats what he said earlier this morning, Marie gives Eddy an unsettling look. Double D gets out his lunch and begins to eat it, the atmosphere at the table is oddly quiet. "Let's talk about what happened yesterday, what you did to shovel chin..." Eddy brings up the topic that gets a menacing glare from Double D that's screaming don't go there.

"What about it? He hurt my man and I'm not going to accept that" Marie says, Double D takes a sip out of his drink before speaking.

"Just ignore it next time Marie, doing something like that will just make predicaments a lot worse" Double D advice's much to the dismay of Marie, who pouts at his comment.

"Come on, you shouldn't have to put up with that" Marie says, Eddy notices the conversation the two are having and gets a sneaky grin.

"The Kanker is right...I mean...Marie is right, you shouldn't have to put up with that. Not from guys like that, he got what he deserved" Eddy agrees with Marie, Marie nods agreeing with Eddy. Double D notices that Eddy is motivating Marie to carry on with that behavior.

" _Eddy is just doing this for himself, he's praising Marie for that behavior so that she'll do it again for his own gain. Eddy is being a bad influence on Marie"_ Double D can read Eddy like a book "I disagree as it caused Marie to get a detention, which I don't think is acceptable right Marie?" Double D says, Marie looks disappointed in herself.

" _He's right...I should be thankful Double D is giving me a second chance with the deal of going to his house"_ Marie reflects on her actions, Double D takes another sip of his drink "You're right, I'm sorry Double D" Marie says as she wraps her arms tightly around his arm.

"I forgive you, just don't do it again" Double D instructs as he slips his arm out of Marie's grasp. Double D stands out of his seat, he picks up his rubbish and walks towards the bin leaving Marie alone with Eddy.

"You seem to care about him..." Eddy says menacingly, Marie nods slowly. "I think he likes what you did, he gets bullied all the time from guys like him. I'm sure he's happy he's got someone looking out for him" Eddy reassures Marie, Marie raises her eyebrow at Eddy's words.

"Why are you telling me this?" Marie asks, Eddy gives a vindictive smile.

"I'm just helping my friend to be happy...I think he's really happy around you, he might not show it but I know he loves it" Eddy begins to play on the emotions of Marie.

"Do you think so?" Marie speaks up, Eddy gives a confident nod. _"Who knew Eddy is this nice? If that's how Double D feels I should be more closer to him"_ Marie looks across at Double D who is putting his disposables in the bin. _"Maybe...Eddy can help me get closer to Double D? He knows what Double D likes and doesn't like, maybe Double D's taste in girls?"_ Marie is falling into the plan Eddy has set up, Double D returns to his seat to have his arm be brought into a tight hug by Marie.

" _This is working perfectly, the more the two get closer the less likely we'll get beaten up..."_ Eddy rubs his hands menacingly, Double D notices this out of the corner of his eye.

" _He's up to something..."_ Double D speculates at Eddy's true intentions.

" _All we have to do is work on the feelings of the Kanker like a puppet and the string is Double D..."_ Eddy plots his plan knowing he's using his friend as the reason for Marie's protection of the Eds. Eddy nudges Ed in the side, Eddy looks at Ed with a surprised expression "Ed? How long have you been there?" Eddy asks, Ed looks down at his short friend.

"I've been here the whole time Eddy..." Ed says, Eddy simply shrugs.

* * *

The lunch time bell rings signalling the end of lunch, the next class is gym meaning Double D isn't in the next lesson with Marie who has Art. Marie stands out of her seat and pinches Double D's cheek "See ya Study Buddy" Marie says as she strolls off out of the cafeteria.

"What are we doing in gym?" Eddy asks as he stands out of his seat with his friends with the same name.

"I think it's table tennis Eddy" Double D answers, Eddy nods his head in approval for this sport.

* * *

The Eds stand around the table tennis table, Eddy grabs a table tennis bat and spins it on his hand. "What about winner stays on?" Eddy asks his friends, Ed gives an enthusiastic nod whilst Double D gives a careless shrug. Ed walks around the table opposite Eddy and grabs another bat.

"I'm ready Eddy...that rhymed" Ed notices, Eddy grabs the plastic ball and hits it across the table towards Ed. Double D watches from the sidelines at both of his friends playing the game.

" _I wonder which opticians Marie booked her appointment at, there is one in city center which is a good bus ride away. While there is a smaller one which is a walk away from the school"_ Double D wonders as he taps the bottom of his chin. The rally finishes between Eddy and Ed, Eddy wins after delivering a powerful yet accurate shot.

"Haha, you're out Ed. Sockhead it's your turn" Eddy says as he points the bat in his hand towards Double D, Double D walks pass Ed who has sunk his head low after loosing to Eddy.

"Don't worry Ed, better luck next time" Double D reassures his friend who is now standing on the sidelines. Eddy grabs another plastic ball, he throws it in the air and catches it.

"How about we make this game a little interesting?" Eddy teases, Double D folds his arms wondering what Eddy is planning. "Best out of 3, if I win you go with the Kanker plan I have" Eddy explains, Double D raises his eyebrow.

"What if I claim victory?" Double D asks, Eddy looks down at his racket and back across to Double D.

"I'll ditch the plan on using the Kanker" Eddy lays his deal out on the table, Double D leans over on his table and taps his finger on his racket.

" _If Eddy is one thing...he's a man of his word...sometimes? If I win I won't need to be concerned with Eddy's plans on using Marie for his own gain...then again if I lose I have to follow through with his plan"_ Double D lists the options, Eddy continues to stand there with a grin on his face. _"Eddy is much better than me at table tennis, so I think this is a deal I must refuse"_ Double D has come to his decision "I refuse your stipulation to the match" Double D announces, Eddy shrugs.

"Oh well..." Eddy utters, the two play their game of table tennis.

After playing their game for a short amount of time Double D wins 3 games in a row against his friend. Double D tilts his head confused at the thought he defeated his friend at the game _"How did I win? If I would have took that deal, I wouldn't have to worry about Eddy's plan"_ Double D has some form of regret by not accepting Eddy's deal. Eddy lifts his racket up from the table disappointed with himself.

"You did good, just think if you went with the deal I would have had to given up on my plan" Eddy diabolically says, Eddy gets a small grin on his face and looks up at Double D. "We'll do another best out of 3, the same deal. Do you want to do it?" Eddy asks Double D again. _"Letting sockhead win the last game, might persuade him to play again...this time I'll play my A game..."_ Eddy is sneaky in terms of his plan.

" _I did defeat Eddy...something I haven't done in a while, but does lightening strike twice? I don't know what to do..."_ Double D is at a cross roads, Double D takes a deep breath and looks across the table at his friend "I'm sorry Eddy, I'm not going with that deal" Double D answers as he puts his table tennis bat on the table. Eddy shrugs his shoulder and puts his bat down on the table as well.

"Unlucky, lumpy you're up" Eddy says as he walks away from the table, Eddy keeps his eyes locked with Double D _"He probably knew I let him win"_ Eddy assumes that Double D knew what he had planned.

* * *

The final bell rings, Double D waits at the exit door for his companion. Eddy passes by Double D who turns back towards him "Are you coming?" Eddy asks as he takes a few steps down the steps.

"I've...er...got a club meeting after school" Double D lies to his friend, Eddy simply shrugs and exits the school premises. Double D stands there looking at his watch _"Where is she? She said after school is the scheduled time for her appointment at the opticians"_ Double D wonders as he looks over his shoulders at the seemingly empty corridor. Suddenly he feels two hands jab the side of his abdomen, Double D feels a jolt in his body.

"Boo!" Marie playfully says as she lowers her hands from Double D's sides, Double D turns around to see Marie with a joyful expression.

"Marie...please don't do that" Double D says, Marie simply shrugs as the two exit the school building.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late for the date, it won't happen again" Marie says maliciously, Double D slowly shakes his head.

"Like I said, it's not a date" Double D reminds Marie, Marie raises her eyebrow at her Study Buddy.

"It is" Marie repeats.

"It isn't" Double D corrects.

"It is" Marie repeats herself yet again, Double D has a short sigh over the argument.

"Anyway, which opticians is it? Is it the one in the city or the local one?" Double D asks, Marie looks to her side at Double D.

"I think it's the local one, Ma' said it was that one" Marie answers, Double D gives a short nod.

"It'll only be a 5 minute walk, this shouldn't take long" Double D says, Marie nods agreeing with Double D. During the walk Marie looks down at Double D's close free hand, Marie looks intently at his hand. Marie slyly slides her hand into Double D's hand, Double D immediately moves his hand away from Marie.

"What's wrong?" Marie asks.

"Why are you trying to hold my hand?" Double D asks, Marie continues to try and place her hand into Double D's hand.

"Why wouldn't I? Anyway we're friends, friends hold hands all the time..." Marie says, Double D gets a small grin on his face.

"I don't think friends hold hands, unless they're in a romantic relationship" Double D explains, Marie sees that Double D was concentrating on what he was saying, that she got the opportunity to grab his hand that she takes. Marie grabs Double D's hand tightly.

"Gotcha, anyway it's dark outside I don't want to lose you" Marie says, Double D looks up at the sky to check if her statement is correct.

" _She does have a point, it is rather dark but I don't agree with her holding my hand...but whatever makes her happy...I just hope no one sees us"_ Double D worries.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the road. "Plank, you're such a chatterbox. That's why we're suspended from school tomorrow" Jonny speaks to his expressionless companion, whilst looking down at his friend he looks up to see Double D and Marie across the road. "Is that..." Jonny squints his eyes to see if he's seeing what he's seeing. "Double D and...Marie?" Jonny begins to connect the dots, until he looks lower to see the two of them are holding hands. "They're...holding hands Plank, friends do that all time..." Jonny shrugs his shoulders.

Jonny looks down at Plank "What was that?" Jonny holds Plank up to his ear, Jonny immediately gasps and holds out Plank in front of him "You really think that?" Jonny asks for confirmation, Jonny raises his eyebrow at his wooden friends discovery "That the two are on a date?" Jonny asks, Jonny motions Plank to showing that he's nodding at what Jonny said. "That is incredible Plank..." Jonny says as he runs off into the shadows.

* * *

"Did you hear something just now?" Double D asks, Marie shakes her head. Double D's hands begin to sweat constantly knowing he's walking down a street holding hands with a girl.

"I didn't hear anything, why are you so nervous? All we're doing is holding hands..." Marie says flirtatiously, Double D has a small gulp. Double D looks up to see they're standing outside of the opticians, the opticians seems to be empty. The two enter the opticians.

* * *

The opticians is strangely empty, it's got the common set up of any opticians. A waiting room, a reception and large white doors where the eye examinations take place. Double D slides his hand out of Marie's grasp, the two walk up the receptionist who is sat at an old computer. "Name please" The Receptionist asks, Marie stands confidently in front of The Receptionist.

"Marie Kanker" The blue haired Kanker says, The Receptionist taps on the keyboard. Double D looking across at The Receptionist as she quickly types, The Receptionist finishes typing on the keyboard and looks up at Marie.

"I'm sorry we have no scheduled appointment for a Marie Kanker" The Receptionist says, Marie tilts her head confused before leaning over the counter towards The Receptionist. Double D looks surprised at the thought that Marie doesn't have a booked appointment.

"Try checking under the name Marie..." Marie whispers across at The Receptionist who nods her head and taps down onto the keyboard. Marie quits leaning across at The Receptionist.

"Ahh...yes we have you booked, The Optician will be with you shortly please take a seat" The Receptionist says as she points across at the empty waiting room. Double D tilts his head wondering what Marie said to The Receptionist. Marie walks over to Double D and grabs his hand, she leads Double D over to the waiting room. The two take their seats in the waiting room, Double D looks over at Marie. Their eyes make contact with each other.

"What's up?" Marie breaks the silence, Double D rubs the bottom of his chin thinking whether or not to ask the question.

"You have another surname?" Double D asks, Marie gives a short nod and looks away from Double D. Marie's gaze returns to the floor, Double D continues to look at Marie.

"erm...yeah, it's nothing" Marie says, Double D looks at the sudden hesitant behaviour of the Kanker and continues to persist.

"What's your other surname?" Double D asks, Marie's eyes open widely and looks away from Double D until all he can see is the back of her head.

"Like I said, it's nothing to worry about..." Marie avoids the question, Double D has a short sigh and quits persisting in the matter as he turns his attention to the old magazines on the table next to him.

"Marie?" The Optician calls out, Marie stands out of her seat and looks back at Double D.

"Aren't you coming?" Marie asks, Double D slowly shakes his head.

"I think it's best if it's just between you and The Optician" Double D says, Marie looks disappointed at her Study Buddy.

"How do I know you won't run off leaving me?" Marie asks, The Optician taps his bulky fingers on the door out of impatience.

"I won't, trust me" Double D says, the word 'trust' hits home at Marie Kanker who gives a nostalgic smile towards Double D.

"Okay, I trust you" Marie says as she walks into the room with The Optician, Double D picks up a magazine and begins to read it.

" _They seriously need to update their magazine collection...this one is from 1999"_ Double D thinks to himself as he continues to read the magazine, his glance changes from the magazine to the door _"Why is she hiding her surname? It can't be any worse than Eddy's middle name...Skipper..."_ Double D reflects on the past.

* * *

Marie takes her seat in Optician's chair, The Optician opens up a folder with Marie's details on it. "I see, so you haven't had an eye check in quite some time what made you chance your mind?" The Optician asks as he closes the folder of Marie's personal details, Marie looks up at the ceiling.

"My boyfriend out there told me to go because I've been struggling in class" Marie says confidently, The Optician nods his head and looks over his equipment.

"I see, do you often wear your glasses all the time or just in class..." The Optician continues the eye examining procedure with Marie.

* * *

A short time passes as Double D puts down the old magazine _"Oh...the 90's will you never quit blaming technology..."_ Double D thinks to himself, suddenly the door opens. Marie walks out with a miserable expression, The Optician walks behind her. Double D stands out of his chair ready to leave _"What's wrong with Marie? She doesn't look happy at all"_ Double D notices the obvious.

"I'm sorry Marie, but from this eye check I've come to this conclusion" The Optician says, Marie simply tuts as she walks over to Double D.

"Marie what's wrong?" Double D asks, Marie pouts her bottom lip out.

"He told me I have to wear glasses all the time, not just in lesson..." Marie says with disgust, Marie folds her arms like a toddler in a temper tantrum.

"What's wrong with that Marie?" Double D asks, Marie tugs tightly on Double D's shirt.

"I'm going to look like a total nerd" Marie worries about her self-image, Double D shakes his head and turns to his side at Marie.

"You won't, I think you look good wearing glasses. If it helps your performance in lesson, then it's probably for the best" Double D reassures Marie, Marie's loosens her grasp on Double D's shirt.

"So you think I look attractive wearing glasses?" Marie asks a question that sounds similar to another question she asked earlier. Double D feels like this is the deciding question to whether or not she'll go through with the glasses, Double D scratches the back of his neck.

"Well..." Before Double D could finish, Marie interrupts and turns to The Optician who has been the third wheel in the conversation.

"I'll wear them" Marie says, The Optician nods his head and hands over a prescription note to Marie. Double D has a short sigh of relief that he didn't need to answer that question.

"Tomorrow after school, please give this slip to the receptionist where she'll give you your new glasses" The Optician says, Marie takes the slip out of The Optician's hand.

"Damn...I can't I've got detention tomorrow..." Marie mutters until she looks up to her side at Double D. "Can by boyfriend collect them instead?" Marie asks as she places her hand on Double D's far shoulder, Double D shakes his head slowly.

"B...boyfriend?" Double D questions, The Optician gently nods his head.

"That's fine, as long as he hands in that slip to the receptionist" The Optician says as he points at the slip in Marie's hand. Marie gives an enthusiastic nod. While Double D is still surprised at Marie lying to The Optician that he's Marie's boyfriend.

* * *

During the walk home from the Opticians, Marie tightly holds onto Double D's hand as they walk home. "You didn't answer my question, do you think I look attractive wearing glasses?" Marie asks, Double D's eyes shoot wide open not sure what to say.

"I'll answer, if you tell me your other surname" Double D lays out the challenge, Marie rocks her head to the side.

"No chance, I'm not accepting that. Just tell me if I look attractive wearing glasses?" Marie continues to persist in trying to get an answer out of Double D.

"Only if you tell me your actual surname" Double D reminds Marie of the deal, Marie shakes her head.

"I'm not doing that, I probably know your answer anyway" Marie says confidently with a joyous smile.

"Really? Care to tell?" Double D asks a multiple question, Marie winks at Double D accepting the question asked.

"That you'd say 'Marie your the most beautiful girl in the world, will you go out with me?' that'd be your answer" Marie puts emphasis on what she believes what Double D would say. Double D rolls his eyes at Marie's answer.

"I admire your confidence but that wouldn't be my answer" Double D cuts down Marie's answer, Marie doesn't back down as she gets another sly grin on her face.

"Oh I know what I did wrong, instead of saying 'will you go out with me' you'd say 'will you marry me?' instead'" Marie with another confident answer as she bounces up and down after saying that, Double D's nerves get the best of him as begins to sweat and scratch the back of his neck.

"T...that wouldn't be my answer as well" Double D says, Marie quits bouncing up and down as the two walk up to the cut off point where the two need to part ways. "Well I'm going this way" Double D says as he points down one path, Marie nods.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" Double D says as he walks down the path way to his home, Marie looks off at Double walking down the path. Marie waves her hand.

"See ya! I'm missing you already" Marie yells back to Double D, that makes him break out into a small blush. Marie stops waving and walks down her path to the trailer park.

* * *

During his walk home Double D reflects on the day he had _"I'm questioning my sanity for saying this but...I...I had fun with Marie today, I've seen a different side to her that I don't think a lot of people know about, I'm glad I'm Marie's Study Buddy"_ Marie remains on the mind of Double D as he continues his long walk home.

* * *

Marie enters her blue trailer home, as soon as she walks in she sees a usual sight of Lee and May sitting on the couch watching TV, things never change in the Kanker home. Marie drops her bag in the room and sits beside her sisters "What's on?" Marie asks, Lee looks to her side at her sister.

"Nothing much...remember this morning, when I said I have something to show you?" Lee asks, Marie nods her head faintly. "I'll show you..." Lee says as she stands out of her seat and enters the bedroom. Marie sits there watching the television with her blonde sister, who is staring at the TV without blinking.

" _She's rotting her brain..."_ Marie comments to herself on May's behavior. Lee walks out of the bedroom, holding something behind her back. Lee stands in front of Marie blocking her vision of the TV that Marie doesn't mind.

"When I show you this, promise me not to crazy or anything..." Lee wants Marie to make a promise, Marie shrugs her shoulders not worrying about what she's got.

"I promise, just show me what it is" Marie says impatiently, Lee nods her head and pulls her arms out from behind her back. Lee holds the records in front of Marie's face, Marie leans her head forward squinting to read it says 'Edwards Records' Marie immediately tries to grab it. Lee moves it back out of Marie's reach.

"Nu uh, you promised not to go crazy" Lee teases, Marie hasn't taken her eyes off Double D's record.

"How did you get Double D's record?" Marie asks as she tries to grab the record again, Lee shakes her head again.

"I have my sources, anyway look at this" Lee opens up the record and holds it out in front of Marie who is squinting at it intently. "You know this study whatever program he's doing" Lee says, Marie nods. "Look at this here, he joined the program just to help his grades. He's not doing this for you, he's doing this for himself" Lee drops a bombshell on Marie who snatches the record out of Lee's hand. Marie puts her head down into the record, her head is just inches away from it. Lee stands there with a confident grin on her face.

" _H...he only joined because he wanted to get a grade because he's failing gym? Why didn't he tell me? So he's only doing this for himself...not because he cares about me...or if I get my grades up"_ Marie becomes overwhelmed with emotion as a tear drops down off her cheek.

"Marie, are you okay?" Lee asks, Marie wipes her face using her wrist.

"I'm fine...I just didn't know...that he's so selfish..."

* * *

 **A/N: That was a long chapter...hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Let me know if I should keep them this length or possibly shorten them down so they're in different parts instead of one long chapter. Keep up the good work on the overwhelming support! I hope to see you all again for the next chapter! :)**


	7. Rain of Misery

**Chapter 7: Rain of Misery**

 **A/N: The new chapter is here! Thanks for being patient with the upload of these chapters, hope you all enjoy this new chapter! Again I want to thank everyone for their support on this story, the numbers of followers and favs I've been getting is unbelievable! A huge thank you to all of you, now lets get to the chapter!**

* * *

" _I should have known there was some sort of catch"_ Marie thinks to herself as she repeatedly reads Double D's record. _"I...really thought he cared. This whole thing about trust is just about him getting a grade"_ Marie lectures herself. Lee puts her hand on the back of Marie.

"I'd hate to say I told you so, but I told you so" Lee says, Marie nods her head knowing that Lee was indeed right.

"You were right all along, I guess he doesn't care about me" Marie comes to the conclusion, Lee nods her head agreeing with Marie.

"What are you going to do now? Get him back?" Lee suggests, Marie stands up out of her seat with Double D's records in her hand. Marie simply shakes her head and clutches tightly on the record.

"I'm going to talk to him tomorrow about this" Marie holds up the record towards Lee, Lee rubs the bottom of her chin with a twisted smile.

"Haha, I like it. Make sure he feels the pain you feel" Lee says as she chuckles away, Marie nods her head and storms off into her room. Lee continues to stand their with a smirk on her face. _"I wouldn't want to be that guy tomorrow"_ Lee thinks to herself. Lee turns her attention towards the TV where there is a weather forecast with a sharply dressed presenter.

"Tomorrow's weather looks bad for Peach Creek as there is a strong gales bringing with it some very heavy rain" The presenter says, Lee shrugs her shoulders and looks at the umbrella next to the sofa.

" _Better tell Marie about the rain tomorrow"_ Lee reminds herself, Lee sits down comfortably on the sofa along with her younger sister.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Kanker's room, Marie sits on the bed looking over at the record again. _"Part of me wants to hurt him...the other part of me wants answers..."_ Marie debates with herself on what she really wants to do, Marie looks across the record to see a phone number. _"D...Double D's phone number...hmm..."_ Marie gets a sly smile and writes down the number on her wrist. Marie grabs the phone off the bedside table, she taps in the number.

* * *

The phone rings at Double D's house, Double D quickly runs towards the phone thinking it might be an important call at this time. _"Who might this be? This better not be Eddy with his crank calls"_ Double D stands beside the phone and looks down at the caller ID 'Unknown' Double D tilts his head, his hand hesitantly approaches the phone. _"Unknown number at this time?"_ Double D wonders as he picks up the phone "H...hello?" Double D answers, there's a few seconds of silence "Hello?" Double D repeats, suddenly the phone hangs up on the other end. Double D simply shrugs and puts the phone down _"That was most unusual"_ Double D thinks to himself as he walks upstairs to his room.

* * *

Whilst at the Kanker's trailer, Marie is sat there holding the phone to her ear. Marie slowly lowers the phone to her side _"I...I couldn't say anything..."_ Marie's nerves got the best of her. Marie shakes her head and puts the phone down _"I can't do this over the phone, I'll...confront him tomorrow"_ Marie looks down at the number she wrote on her wrist, Marie gets a short smile and writes it in her notebook _"Best to keep this...for myself..."_ Marie keeps a note of Double D's number.

* * *

The alarm goes off at the Kanker's home, Marie is the first one up. As soon as Marie finishes her morning routine, just as she's about to walk outside of her room she hears someone calling her name "Marie?" Lee calls out, Marie looks back at her half asleep sister.

"What? I need to go" Marie says, Lee points across the room at an umbrella on the floor.

"It's going to be raining...today, bring an umbrella..." Lee says sluggishly, Lee turns over on her side looking away form her sister.

"Whatever" Marie strolls over to the umbrella and puts the item in her bag, she leaves the trailer to head off to school.

* * *

Whilst at Double D's house "Sockhead hurry up!" Eddy yells at his friend as he sees him running around the house getting prepared for school, Ed stands there looking at Double D's cactus.

"Just one moment Eddy, I need to go over a check list" Double D pulls out a list out of his drawer, Double D scans through his bag making sure everything that he needs today is there.

"When will you grow?" Ed asks the cactus, Eddy rolls his eyes at both of his friends being distracted.

"You do this every morning, you won't forget anything" Eddy reassures his friend, Double D begins to tick the list as he looks over his equipment, Eddy shakes his head and approaches Double D. Eddy snatches the list off of Double D, Double D attempts to get possession back of his list but Eddy manoeuvres away from Double D.

"Leave it, if we're late we'll go home late" Eddy reminds his friend, Double D slowly shakes his head and grabs his bag.

"Have it your way Eddy" Double D says in a disappointed tone of voice, Double D walks towards the door before he exits his home he looks over his shoulder to make sure he hasn't forgotten anything _"I'm...I'm sure I haven't forgotten anything"_ Double D hesitates as he leaves out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile Marie walks to school with Double D's record in her bag. Marie walks with a brisk pace ready to get to school _"If I get there early, I can talk to the traitor early"_ Marie loses all confidence in her Study Buddy. _"Is it right to call him a traitor? Of course he is, he doesn't care about me all he cares about is himself"_ Marie continues to argue with herself whilst on her walk to school.

* * *

Marie enters the classroom to notice she's the only one there, she's stunned that she's so early to lesson _"School looks so much cooler when no one is here"_ Marie comments as she takes her usual seat, Marie takes out her usual equipment and places it on her desk. Marie takes a glance at the slip in her bag as well, the one for the opticians _"I still need to give him this"_ Marie takes the slip out of her bag and gently places it on the desk beside her. The door swings open, Marie immediately turns facing the door to see who it is, it isn't Double D. Marie has a sigh to herself _"Can I really be angry at him?"_ Marie debates with herself. The door swings open again, this time it's the guy she's looking for Double D.

Double D approaches Marie's desk with a wide smile, Marie glares back at Double D with a frown. _"Hmm...What's with Marie this morning?"_ Double D wonders as he sits in his seat. Double D looks to his side at Marie and notices she's hunched over and withdrawn from him. "erm...Good morning Marie" Double D greets, Marie shrugs.

"Whatever" Marie says her trademark, Double D has a short sigh and begins to pull out his equipment for today.

"So...Marie?" Double D calls out, this grabs Marie's attention who looks to her side at him. "Would I be able to have that slip from the opticians?" Double D asks, Marie simply points in front of Double D where the slip sits. "Oh here it is, thanks Marie" Double D says, Marie shakes her head and looks away from Double D. Marie stares out of the window, where it's just grey clouds.

Double D has a small cough trying to grab her attention but it doesn't work, Marie continues to stare out of the window. "Marie, what time would be best for you to study at my home?" Double D asks, Marie doesn't acknowledge Double D as she shrugs her shoulders.

" _This is so difficult! I'm doing my best to ignore him but...he's trying to talk to me...gr..."_ Marie struggles, Marie bites down on her bottom lip as she's restraining herself from speaking to her Study Buddy.

"It might be best if we Study from 10:00 until...around 4:00? I think that would give us plenty of time to study for our educational benefits" Double D suggests, again Marie shrugs her shoulders. "Okay Marie..." Double D quits pestering and turns around looking at the front of the class. " _What is with Marie's different attitude today? Was it something I did?"_ Double D pins the blame on himself, the teacher walks into the room. _"It feels like we're back at step one..."_ Double D comes to the conclusion.

* * *

During the lesson, Marie's attention is off majority of the lesson as she looks out of the window. Double D gets distracted by Marie's change of attitude, Double D leans over near Marie. "Please pay attention" Double D pleads, Marie groans after hearing that.

" _Now this is getting annoying...wait a minute...does he care because I'm not listening? Or does he get a bad grade in the study buddy thing if I don't do well?"_ Marie questions as she turns her head towards the front of the class, Double D gives a short smile.

"Thanks Marie" Double D says, Marie simply rolls her eyes at her study buddy.

* * *

During the lesson, as usual the teacher makes the students work in pairs to answer the questions. Double D looks down at the question sheet, he turns his attention back up at Marie who is again staring out of the window "Please Marie, lets work on these questions together" Double D tries to get Marie involved, Marie has a deep sigh and turns around facing Double D.

"What do we do?" Marie says with an unmotivated tone, Double D circles the question the sheet that they need to answer.

"These are the questions that we've been instructed to answer, I believe it would be best to work together with these questions" Double D explains, Marie looks down at the question sheet as she lifts her glasses on the top of her head.

"I'll do it on my own" Marie says, Double D tilts his head confused at Marie.

"Don't you trust me? It's best if we-" Double D gets interrupted.

"Don't use that word trust again, if you don't mean it" Marie orders as she clenches her fist, Double D looks up into the eyes of Marie. Who is showing only one form of emotion, which is disgust at that very word.

"But I thought you trust me and I trust you as well" Double D says, Marie here's that word twice as she clenches her other fist tightly and lifts it off the table. While her other hand is clenched so tightly that it snaps the pencil in her hand.

"I told you...don't use that word" Marie reminds Double D, Double D feels his nerves getting the better of him as he looks down at his notebook and begins to do work. Double D is shaking that his study buddy has made had such a shift in attitude.

" _...I feel awful...he looks so scared..."_ Marie looks down Double D whose getting on with his work, Marie drops the snapped pencil on the table. _"H...he deserves it right? He was pretending to care about me for his grades"_ Marie reminds herself why she's acting like this.

The bell tolls signalling the end of the lesson, as Double D is packing up his equipment "You're coming with me" Marie dictates, Double D looks up hesitantly at the Kanker.

"W...why? My friends will be most concerned if I'm not-" Double D gets interrupted again, Marie picks up her bag ready to go.

"Leave them, I need to have a word with you" Marie says, Double D gulps and begins to uncontrollably shake.

"A...about what?" Double D stutters, Marie walks pass Double D grabbing the sleeve of his t-shirt.

"You'll see" Marie hints as she pulls Double D out of the classroom, Double D doesn't resist as he continues to follow Marie although he's being dragged.

* * *

"Marie there is no need to drag me against my will, I'll go without any need of-" Double D gets his statement cancelled by Marie.

"Shut it, come on" Marie pulls tightly on Double D's sleeve, Double D takes a deep breath as he tries to regain some of his breath back. Marie continues to pull Double D up plenty of stairs, Double D notices where the two are going.

"Marie, I don't believe students have access to the rooftop" Double D voices his concerns, Marie chooses to ignore him. Marie comes to a halt as she stares at the door, with one heavy push Marie opens the door.

* * *

There is a large gust of wind as soon as they open the door causing Double D to flinch, whilst Marie isn't phased by it. Marie loosens her grip on Double D's shirt, Double D looks down at the stairs behind him. _"I...I could just...leave"_ Double D plans, Double D looks back at his friend to see her sitting on the ledge with her arms folded with her head held down. Double D has a short sigh and walks up to Marie. "Marie if the teachers find us up here they-" Double D gets interrupted yet again.

"Please, be quiet" Marie pleads, Double D gives a short nod. Marie lifts her head up looking across at her Study Buddy. "Do you really trust me?" Marie asks, Double D raises his eyebrow at that very question.

"You know I trust you, I've told you this before" Double D answers as honest as he can, Marie tries to hold back a smile which she accomplishes.

"Why did you join the Study Buddy program?" Marie questions, Marie opens her bag and gently places her hand inside her bag. Double D scratches the back of his neck thinking long and hard about the question.

"I joined to assist you with gaining the grades that you need" Double D says confidently, Marie snickers at that answer.

"Really?" Marie questions, Marie slowly raises her hand out of the bag revealing and edge of Double D's records. Double D remains looking into Marie's eyes.

"Yes that's the tru-" Double D has barely been given a chance to say his statement until he cuts himself off when Marie reveals what's in her bag, Marie holds out the record in front of Double D. "H...how did you get that?" Double D asks as he points at it, Marie opens the record.

"'Edward is currently undertaking the Study Buddy Program as an extra-curricular activity to help him, as he's struggling with Gym Class'" Marie reads out of Double D's record. Double D is shocked that Marie has come to this discovery "You only joined this thing to help yourself, you didn't do it to help me" Marie says as she closes the record. "I thought you trust me, why didn't you tell me about this?" Marie pesters, Marie looks away from Double D and stares into the horizon.

"Marie...I..." Double D hesitates with his answer, Double D has a small gulp before saying anything. "I'm sorry, I should have told you" Double D lowers his head in disgust not at Marie but at himself.

"Sorry? Is that all you've got to say?" Marie turns her head looking at Double D, Double D shakes his head.

"But I care about you getting your grades, I didn't just join this program because I'll be getting a grade. I wanted to assist you getting your grades as well" Double D explains himself, Marie shakes her head.

"You're lying, you don't care about me all you care about is your own grades" Marie digs into Double D, Marie swiftly puts Double D's record back in her bag, she hops down from the ledge and stands face to face with Double D who is shaking due to his nerves and emotions.

"What do you mean I don't care about you?" Double D asks, Marie clenches her fist tightly.

"This whole trust thing, if you actually trusted me you'd tell me the truth" Marie drills into Double D, Marie takes a step forward towards Double D who takes a step back. "I thought you was starting to care about me as well" Marie's voice breaks in mid sentence, Marie turns her back on Double D. Another heavy gust of wind travels through the rooftop as Marie folds her arms.

"If I didn't care, I wouldn't have told you to go to the opticians for new spectacles" Double D says, Marie shrugs. "If I didn't care, I wouldn't have scolded you for getting into trouble in the cafeteria" Double D speaks up with confidence, Marie tightens her grip on her arms. "If I didn't care, I wouldn't have given you the opportunity to study at my house" Double D raises his voice.

"You're...lying...you don't...care" Marie mutters, Double D shakes his head.

"If I didn't care, I wouldn't be on this roof trying to convince you that I care" Double D hammers the final nail, Double D looks up at Marie who is looking down at the floor after hearing the final word of his statement 'care' Double D notices that Marie hasn't said anything after that _"Perhaps I'm being too forceful, she's not in the wrong. I'm in the wrong, I should have told her the truth"_ Double D doubts his actions, he approaches Marie from behind and places his hand on her shoulder "Listen Marie I..." Marie swings her head looking at the hand on her shoulder, she immediately pulls her shoulder out of the grip of Double D's hand.

"Don't touch me, your just lying to me...again..." Marie says as she turns around and pushes Double D out of her way, Double D regains his balance as Marie runs downstairs. Double D stands there speechless both about Marie's discovery and how much he actually cares about Marie.

" _There is no way I can catch her, what's best for her is independent thinking time"_ Double D thinks to himself, Double D looks around on the rooftop noticing how high he is. Double D looks up at the grey clouds hanging above his head _"Marie just like the weather, I hope they'll be reasonable"_ Double D comments as he leaves the rooftop.

* * *

Meanwhile in the girls bathroom, Marie is looking in the mirror at her reflection _"I don't know what to believe any more...does he care? Doesn't he?"_ Marie questions herself, Marie splashes some tap water in her face. _"I...I don't know what to do any more"_ Marie thinks to herself.

* * *

The school bells rings signalling the end of the lunch time period, Double D is already in class with his equipment out all ready for the subject. Double D's gaze is towards the door waiting for Marie to enter the room, suddenly the door swings open and Marie enters the room. Marie is hunched over as she travels towards her seat _"Should I say anything to him?"_ Marie wonders as she looks at Double D who hasn't took his eyes of Marie since she entered the room. Marie throws her bag on her desk and sits in her seat.

"Marie? When I acquire your glasses from the opticians, I'll wait outside school for you when your finished with your detention. So I can hand over your new glasses" Double D says the plan, Marie shrugs.

"Do what you want..." Marie says carelessly, Double D has a short sigh to himself and turns his attention to the front of the class.

* * *

During the lesson, Double D occasionally glances over at Marie who is laying her head on the table. "Marie, please pay attention" Double D feels as though he's back at square one. Marie ignores him and doesn't move from the position she's in _"It's my fault why she's like this"_ Double D pins the blame on himself.

* * *

It's almost the end of the lesson, suddenly there is a knock on the door and the door opens to reveal the head of year standing there "Can I please have Marie for the remainder of the lesson?" The head of year calls out, the teacher nods their head. Marie sluggishly stands up out of her seat and puts her equipment away that she didn't use.

"Remember, I'll be waiting outside after your detention" Double D reminds, Marie finishes packing her equipment away and walks pass Double D without uttering a word. Marie leaves the room with The head of year, Double D turns his attention back to the front of the classroom.

* * *

During the walk down the corridor "The reason for this is because of your track record for skipping detentions, I wouldn't want you to miss another one" The head of year says, Marie simply shrugs.

"You didn't collect me for the other one I had this week" Marie points out, The head of year feels off guard as he looks to his side at Marie.

"I trusted that Edward would convince you to go to that detention" The head of year answers Marie's concern.

" _You trusted him to convince me? So what he's saying is I'm so dumb, that I'd believe anything that liar would say"_ Marie comes to the conclusion, as The head of year opens the door to the detention room.

* * *

Marie enters to room to see a familiar looking face, it's the cap wearing boy she threw the apple at it's Kevin. Kevin is currently burying his face on the table, Kevin doesn't even acknowledge Marie's presence. "Marie, please take a seat over there" The head of year points at an empty seat, the furthest seat away from Kevin. Marie walks away from The head of year, she throws her bag underneath the table and sits down. "This detention will be an hour, so I'll be letting you go home at 4:00" The head of year announces.

" _This sucks..."_ Marie lays her head on the table in front of her, suddenly the school bells rings signalling the end of the day. The head of year takes his seat at the front of the detention room, he picks up a newspaper and begins to read it. _"Ugh...Friday detentions are so much worse..."_ Marie thinks about her concerns as she looks down at her bag.

* * *

Double D exits the school with a brisk pace _"I must get to the opticians for Marie's glasses"_ Double D reminds himself of his instructions, Double D finishes climbing down the steps to see his two friends waiting for him.

"Weekends Double D!" Ed yells the obvious to his chum, Eddy shakes his head at his tallest friend.

"Come on, lets go to your place. We'll think of the scams we can do during the weekend, we'll pull an overnighter if we have to" Eddy says as puts his arm across Double D's shoulders and leads him, Ed follows the two of them.

"But Eddy-" Double D attempts to interrupt Eddy, Double D continues to struggle fighting against the grip of Eddy.

"I know sockhead, but if we do an overnighter it gives us more time to think of scams" Eddy believes he knew Double D's concern, Double D breaks from the grip of Eddy. Suddenly a heavy breeze of wind blows by, almost throwing Eddy across the school. "Woah...that gives me an excellent idea!" Eddy rubs his hands together "If the weather stays like this we'll sell windmills to everyone...for 25 cents of course" Eddy plots his next ridiculous scam Eddy continues to walk outside of the school he turns around to see Double D is just standing there. "What's up? The wind didn't scare you did it?" Eddy points at Double D.

"About that...I've already arranged plans for Friday after school..." Double D says, Eddy looks across at his Double D disappointed.

"Has it got anything to do with the Kanker? Does it?" Eddy asks a multiple question, Double D scratches the back of his neck.

"Erm...no it doesn't, I have a book that must be returned today to the library facility" Double D lies to his friends, Eddy looks into Double D's eyes. Eddy shrugs his shoulders and turns around.

"Fine then, me and Ed will think of something" Eddy says as he leaves with Ed, Double D has a sigh of relief. Double D walks in the opposite direction of his two friends with the same name, Double D looks at the watch on his wrist to manage his time.

* * *

Whilst on the walk home "Double D loves to read Eddy" again Ed states the obvious, Eddy looks up at his friend.

"He isn't returning a book lumpy" Eddy says with a sly smile across his face, Ed raises his one eyebrow.

"He isn't?" Ed questions, Eddy nods.

"Because the library he goes to is over there..." Eddy points across at the street at a seemingly empty library, Eddy lowers his hand as soon as Ed notices it "It's got something to do with the Kanker, I know it..." Eddy thinks two moves ahead. _"He's hiding something..."_ The clouds above them give a thunderous roar, causing Ed to flinch in fear.

* * *

" _Hurry...I must get to the opticians before the weather worsens"_ Double D worries as he looks up at the clouds, which are causing thunderous noises. Double D looks up to see the opticians, Double D enters through the door.

* * *

Meanwhile in detention, Marie puts her head up and looks outside of the window to hear the clouds thundering above Peach Creek. Suddenly the windows begin to shake from the force of the heavy wind, The head of year stands out of their seat and begins to close them. _"Glad I'm in detention and not out there..."_ Marie is thankful as she rests her head back on the table.

* * *

" _Okay, I've got Marie's glasses..."_ Double D accomplishes the mission as he exits the opticians, he looks around to notice the weather is starting to pick up. Double D takes a deep breath and faces the weather as he begins to walk back to the school, during the walk the wind picks up again as a large gust of wind sweeps through Peach Creek. Double D is brought to a halt by the heavy wind, he stands there not moving not by choice but by the fact he's struggling to move through this wind. _"T...this is ridiculous..."_ Double D complains about the weather, suddenly the heavy wind comes to a sudden stop.

" _Good at least now I can-"_ Before Double D can finish his train of thought, another thunderous roar can be heard from the clouds above. Heavy rain begins to fall from the clouds, Double D has a short sigh as he opens his bag _"I'm sure I have an umbrella, I always bring an umbrella..."_ Double D panics as he comes to the conclusion that he doesn't have his umbrella. Double D continues his walk to the school, he's soaking wet and shivering from the cold _"It's karma getting back at me, I was mean to Marie so something worse happens to me"_ Double D looks up to see the school in his sights.

* * *

Whilst in detention, Marie puts her head up and peeks outside the window to see the stormy weather _"I have to go home in this? At least I have an umbrella"_ Marie kicks her bag under the table to feel the umbrella in her bag. Marie lays her head back on the table to wait out the rest of her detention.

* * *

Double D rushes through the rain to the front doors of the school, Double D is panting from the cold. _"When I gain access into the school, I'll patiently wait out the rest of Marie's detention"_ Double D puts his hands on the doors ready to pull the doors open, he attempts to pull it but it won't open _"You can't be serious...no way...no..."_ Double D pulls with all his strength with his slippery hands, the doors won't budge open. Double D quits pulling on the door and leans up against the door _"T...the doors only open from the other side..."_ Double D slides down the door until he's sat down. Double D looks up to see the downpour of rain opposite him, Double D looks down at his watch _"10 minutes...until her detention is complete..."_ Double D folds his arms shivering.

* * *

"That does it for today you two, I hope you both have learnt your lessons" The head of year announces, Marie and Kevin lift there heads off the table at the same time. "Kevin you may leave, Marie can you stay behind" The head of year instructs, Kevin dashes towards the door. Marie picks up her bag as The head of year approaches her seat, he pulls out a chair and sits opposite her.

"What have I done now?" Marie asks, The head of year shakes his head.

"Nothing, it's just that it's the end of your first week on the Study Buddy Program how's it going so far? I've heard some great comments from your teachers" The head of year praises Marie, Marie looks down at her bag.

"It's going okay I guess" Marie somewhat agrees, The head of year nods his head agreeing with Marie.

"How are you doing working with Edward?" The head of year asks the key question, Marie is puzzled by that question, she waits a few seconds before answering.

"Well...I've got a confession to make..." Marie says as she opens her bag, The head of year looks on with interest. Marie takes a deep breath as she pulls out Double D's record and places it on the table, The head of year looks down at the record in shock.

"H...how did you get your hands on this?" The head of year says as he opens Double D's record, Marie hesitantly looks down. "Marie, how did you get this?" The head of year repeats himself with a strict tone of voice.

" _I can't sat Lee took it, he won't believe that he'll think I'm pinning the blame on her..."_ Marie has a short sigh and looks up into The head of years eyes "I took it from your office, during lunch when no one was there..." Marie attempts to get the blame on herself, she lowers her head expecting to be scolded at.

"...Hmm...why did you take Edwards records?" The head of year asks as he rubs the bottom of his plain chin. Marie fiddles with her feet under the table, whilst trying to think of an answer.

"H...he had a secret and I wanted to know why he joined the Study thing" Marie says, Marie lifts her head up looking directly into The head of years cold eyes "Why didn't any of you tell me he only joined to get his grades up?" Marie asks a direct question as she folds her arms.

"It was out of interest for you, the main point of this program is to improve your grades and that's what we're going to accomplish" The head of year avoids the question, Marie doesn't accept that as a valid answer as she leans forward on the table.

"Double D doesn't care about me, all he cares about is getting his grades up" Marie says her discovery to The head of year, The head of year gives a small smile towards Marie.

"On the contrary, I've given Edward multiple opportunities to change who he mentors in the program. He's always stuck with you, he does in fact care about you in some capacity" The head of year explains, those words hit Marie deep in the heart she sits back deep in her seat.

"So...he...he was able to change?" Marie asks for confirmation, The head of year nods his head. "But he stuck with me?" Marie asks again for confirmation, The head of year gives a silent nod. _"I'm...I'm such an idiot, I need to apologize now!"_ Marie stands out of her seat and grabs her bag, she rushes towards the door.

"Wait!" The head of year calls out with a deep tone of voice, Marie turns around facing him. "Stealing a student's record from the office is a serious offence, actions will need to be taken into place" The head of year warns, Marie nods her head. "I want to see you and Edward first thing Monday morning" The head of year instructs, Marie shamefully nods her head.

"I understand...can I go now?" Marie asks politely, The head of year has a short sigh and squeezes the top of his head.

"You may leave" The head of year grants her wish to leave, Marie is already out of the door. The head of year looks down at Edwards record _"She's covering for someone, I'm always in my office at lunch time..."_ The head of year wonders as he picks up Double D's record.

* * *

Meanwhile in the corridor, Marie is sprinting as fast as she can down the corridor although it's against the regulations of the school _"I need to apologize, Double D...really does care...about me..."_ Marie has Double D on her mind throughout the entire sprint down the hall. Marie spots the exit door, she pushes with all her might and notices the door isn't opening.

Marie pushes the door again "Ouch...wait, I'm moving..." Marie hears a familiar voice beyond that door, Marie pushes the door again and exits the school.

* * *

Marie makes eye contact with her Study Buddy, who is wet from the rain and shivering from the cold. Before Marie could fathom what's happened to Double D, she wraps her arms around Double D and embraces him in a warm but tight hug. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Marie repeats herself over and over again to a stunned looked from Double D.

"Sorry...w...what for?" Double D says in a shivering voice, Marie tightens her grip around Double D.

"I...was wrong...you do care...I'm so...sorry..." Marie stutters on her words as her emotions are overwhelming for her, Double D looks down at the back of Marie and contemplates whether or not to hug her back.

"I'm...sorry...too, I...should have told you about it..." Double D struggles to say, but he's slowly feeling warmer from the hug.

"I'm sorry I was so mean today, it won't happen again" Marie continues to apologize, Double D attempts to break from the hug which goes successful. Double D gets a good look at the girl who was hugging him tightly, to see her face written with guilt.

"M...Marie...it's okay...l...let's just forget...about...it.." Double D continues to shiver, Marie finally takes a look at Double D to see him damp and shivering from the cold.

"Oh...no what's happened to you?" Marie asks as she begins to pull an umbrella out of her bag, Double D raises his hands trying to calm her down.

"It's fine...Achoo!" Double D looks away from Marie as he sneezes, Marie disappointingly shakes her head and opens up the umbrella.

"I'm bringing you home" Marie orders as she locks her arm with Double D's as she begins to lead them down the stairs, Double D shakes his head. Marie holds the umbrella above both of their heads to shield themselves from the rain.

"This isn't...necessary" Double D injects, Marie rolls her eyes at Double D not accepting her help.

"It's the least I can do..." Marie says as she lays her head on Double D's shoulder, Double D smiles at Marie's kind gesture. The two continue their walk through the schools premises.

* * *

Meanwhile in the school, Kevin walks out of the men's bathroom stretching. Kevin continues to stroll down the corridor until he peeks outside to see Double D and Marie walking out of school with Marie's head resting on Double D's shoulder. Kevin gets a sly grin as he sees this _"Hehe...wait until the rest hear about this..."_ Kevin plots as he leaves the school.

* * *

"Marie?" Double D calls out, whose temperature has gone up since he was at the school. Marie continues to lay her head on Double D's soggy shoulder.

"Hmm?" Marie utters, Double D takes a deep breath before asking the question.

"Who or what was it that made you change your opinion on me?" Double D asks, Marie snuggles her head on Double D's shoulder.

"I'll tell you later..." Marie faintly says, Double D turns his attention back to walking and guiding Marie _"I'm just enjoying this moment..."_ Marie thinks to herself as she leads Double D home.

* * *

Double D's house door swings open, Double D enters the house whilst Marie closes the umbrella. Double D immediately walks over to the central heating, he turns the knob to turn the heating on. Marie closes the door behind her "Achoo!" Double D sneezes yet again, Double D wonders into the living room followed by Marie.

* * *

Marie walks beside Double D who is still cold and shaking from the cold, Marie locks her arm with Double D and leads him to the couch. Double D sits back on the couch, Marie stands there looking down at her Study Buddy wondering what she can do. "Stay right here, I'll be right back" Marie instructs as she leaves the living room.

" _W...where is she going?"_ Double D wonders, until he hears footsteps climbing the steps of his home. Double D puts his hands together and rubs them ferociously _"It's...like I'm a human igloo..."_ Double D jokes in his time of need, Marie enters back into the room holding a large blanket.

"I've got it" Marie says as she carefully caries the blanket towards Double D without knocking anything over.

"Please Marie, you don't have to..." Double D says, Marie throws the blanket over Double D covering his body and leaving his head peeking out. Marie mothers Double D as she makes sure the blanket is on him tightly and not hanging off.

"Ma' always told me to do this if someone has a cold" Marie explains where she gets this technique from, Marie stands up after assisting Double D. Marie looks down at Double D who looks snug within his blanket. "Told you I'd make you feel better" Marie says confidently.

"Thank you Marie..." Double D says as he feels his body becoming warmer than it was, Marie looks down at her Study Buddy with a flirtatious smile. Double D notices this smile and is immediately concerned about it "Are you okay?" Double D asks.

"You can't move right now can you?" Marie asks, Double D attempts to nod his head but notice he can't even nod his head.

"No I can't, why?" Double D asks, Marie leans closer to Double D's face who is inches away from her lips.

"Nothing stops me from kissing you then does it?" Marie says mischievously, Double D's eyes open wide understanding the predicament he's in. Marie leans back away from Double D giggling at his nervousness "Haha, you're so cute..." Marie compliments, Marie looks up at the digital clock beside the sofa to see the time. _"Hmm...I wonder..."_ Marie wonders away from Double D.

* * *

Marie walks into the kitchen to see a phone on the wall, Marie gets a sly grin as she picks up the phone and taps in some number. Marie holds up the phone to her ear, Marie takes a deep breath before someone answers the phone "Hi Ma'" Marie greets. "I'm sorry I'm not home yet, can I ask a small favor?" Marie asks, there is a pause on the other line before Marie continues "A friend of mine is ill, I was wondering if I can stay over at their place for the weekend?" Marie asks as she fiddles gently with the phone wire. "Mhm...yeah...yeah he's a boy..." Marie answers on the phone, there is another long pause on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah...I trust him with all my heart..." Marie says on the phone, she looks across at kitchen window to see the weather is beginning to clear up outside. "Really? I can! Thanks Ma' See you on Monday!" Marie hands up the phone as she places it back on the wall, Marie jumps with joy. Marie tries to calm herself down by breathing in and out _"Keep it cool...all I'm doing is staying at the house of the guy I love all weekend..."_ Marie reminds herself, Marie exits the kitchen and enter the living room.

* * *

"Who did you call?" Double D asks, Marie casually strolls into the living room with a grin on her face.

"Just called my Ma' about this weekend" Marie says as she sits beside her friend on the couch, Double D tries to turn his head to look at Marie but again the blanket is on too tight.

"Erm...what about this weekend?" Double D speaks up, Marie continues to have her grin as she lays her head on Double D's shoulder that is covered by the blanket. Marie snuggles her head deep into the blanket and looks up at Double D whose inches away from her face again.

"That I'm staying over here for the weekend...please..." Marie pleads.

"What?!"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this latest chapter! Let me know what you think about this chapter, also keep up the good work with the follows, favs and reviews! Still can't believe how much people are enjoying this, I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it! See you next chapter :)**


	8. Learning About Me

**Chapter 8: Learning about Me**

 **A/N: New Chapter! Sorry about the long wait, a lot has been happening with me recently personally so I've been unable to find the time to write any chapters, but never mind that. Again a huge thanks for support this series is getting, I wake up every morning and I see 'new follower' or 'new favorite' It's something great to see that people are really getting behind and enjoying this series, anyway enjoy the new chapter! :)**

* * *

"What?!" Double D says stunned as he's still trapped under the tight grasp of the blanket, Marie lifts her head off of Double D's blanket and looks into her Study Buddy's eyes.

"That I'm staying for the week-" Marie is interrupted by an objective Double D, Marie tilts her head and moves back away from Double D.

"I understand that, there is no need to repeat yourself. I'm sorry Marie but I can't allow that" Double D gives the bad news, Marie pouts her lip out at Double D. Double D turns his head away not looking at Marie.

"...Why?" Marie asks with an unenthusiastic tone, Double D has a short sigh to himself.

"On Sunday my parents are returning home for their monthly check up, so I don't think it'd be in the best interest to allow you to stay here for the weekend" Double D explains, Marie's pouting look has disappeared.

"What about Saturday then? Please..." Marie pleads again, Double D looks back at Marie with a hesitant look.

"Well-" Before Double D could continue a heavy gust of wind can be heard outside, along with a heavy case of hailstones. Double D and Marie turn their heads to lookout the closest window to see how disastrous the weather is.

"I'm not going home in that" Marie says as she folds her arms, Double D turns his attention back to Marie.

"I'll allow you to stay the night and Saturday if you promise me to be on your best behavior" Double D instructs, Marie sits up with great eagerness.

"I'm always on my best behavior" Marie says slyly, just as Marie is about to move closer to Double D.

"I also expect you to work hard during the study sessions that we're going to be having on Saturday" Double D reminds, Marie moves back and rolls her eyes.

" _I forgot I had to come here to study..."_ Marie thinks to herself as she looks over at Double D who is struggling to get out of the tightly wrapped blanket. _"At least he's letting me stay over...kinda?"_ Marie questions, Marie leans over near Double D and assists him with the blanket. "Here I've got it" Marie says as she loosens the blanket.

"Thanks Marie" Double D thanks as the blanket is unwrapped, Double D is now free from the blanket. Double D stands out of his seat and has a small stretch as Marie sits deeply in her seat. Double D looks over at the clock on the wall "Now would be best if I make something to eat" Double D announces, Marie sits forward in her seat excited.

" _Double D cooking for me? Can't wait to see what he makes-"_ Marie's thoughts are interrupted by a loud knock on the door, Marie stands out of her seat. "Who's that?" Marie asks, Double D shrugs.

"I don't know, I better go check" Double D replies as he hesitantly leaves the room _"Who would be knocking on my door in this weather?"_ Double D wonders. Marie sits down in the seat and looks at the blanket she wrapped Double D in.

* * *

Again the loud knock on the door can be heard throughout the house, Double D walks up to the door and looks through the peep hole. "I'll just get his spare key" A familiar voice can be heard outside, Double D notices his two friends standing outside in the atrocious weather.

" _Oh no...I forgot Friday night is 'Scam Night' I can't let them in to see Marie is here...Or else Eddy will get the wrong idea..."_ Double D tries to think of a plan as he unlocks the door, Double D pulls the door so that there is a small gap in the door so they can see each other.

"Told you he'd be here Eddy" Ed says confidently, Eddy simply shakes his head.

"Yeah...yeah do you want a medal?" Eddy says sarcastically, Ed gives an eager nod. "Come on Sockhead let us in" Eddy says as she pushes the door, the door isn't budging. Suddenly Double D begins to cough catching both of his friends by surprise.

"My apologies my fellow chums... ***cough*** I...have grown ill tonight..." Double D exaggerates, Eddy raises his eyebrow at his friends dramatics.

"Come on, let us in! It's raining cats and dogs out here" Eddy complains, Ed looks back to see if he can see any cats and dogs, he's very disappointed learning there isn't any.

"I'm...sorry gents, If I were to allow you access to my home... ***cough***...you may grow ill as well and miss...a day of school..." Double D's eyes grow in size realising what he just said.

"Cool! It's only school" Eddy says as he again attempts to push the door open with little success. "Come on, it's 'Scam Night'!" Eddy yells at the top of his lungs, Double D shakes his head.

"I'm sorry...it'd be for the best if I rest" Double D say as he holds onto the door, Eddy has a disappointing groan.

"Fine...have it you way" Eddy says as he turns his back on Double D, Eddy puts his hand on Ed's shoulder and leads him away from the door. "Come on Ed..." Eddy mutters as he walks with Ed. Double D gets a glimpse of his friends walking through hailstones with no protection, Double D has a small sigh as he closes the door. Double D leans his back on the door as he looks up at the ceiling.

" _I hope I wasn't too harsh on them...I just can't let them know I have Marie in my house"_ Double D thinks about his actions.

* * *

Meanwhile outside on their walk home through the disastrous weather "He's become a lot more distant with us since being with the Kanker" Eddy says, Ed lifts his eyebrow as he looks down at his friend who is sheltering himself by using Ed.

"I thought you wanted the Kanker at our table?" Ed asks a rather clever question from Ed's perspective, Eddy looks up at Ed surprised at the question.

"I do...but the scams come first..." Eddy says vaguely, the two continue their walk to Eddy's place.

* * *

Whilst at Double D's house, Double D walks into the living room to see Marie laying on the sofa reading a magazine. Double D raises his eyebrow at Marie's quick nature of becoming familiar with her new environment, Marie rests the magazine on her lap and looks up at Double D "Who was it then?" Marie asks, Double D scratches the back of his neck.

"Just Eddy and Ed" Double D answers honestly, Marie takes her attention off the ceiling and looks up at Double D.

"What did they want?" Marie asks as she fidgets with her feet on the couch, Double D has a short sigh to himself.

"It was about coming up with an idea for a scam but I told them I'm busy" Double D again answers honestly, Marie sits up on the couch.

"I see..." Marie says faintly.

"Anyway, I'll just go into the kitchen and cook something for us" Double D announces as he's about to enter the kitchen, Marie gets a sly smile on her face.

"Don't forget, it has to be a candle lit dinner for two!" Marie yells, Double D halts before entering the kitchen. Double D looks over his shoulder at the smiling Marie and slowly shakes his head as Double D enters the kitchen. "Wait for me" Marie calls out as she stands up from the couch and follows behind Double D into the kitchen.

* * *

"Are you allergic to anything food related? If so please let me know" Double D asks as he opens the door of the fridge, Marie looks pulls out a seat in the kitchen and sits at the table.

"I don't think I am, what about you?" Marie asks as she places her elbows on the table, Double D closes the fridge door and opens the freezer door underneath.

"I'm not allergic to anything either" Double D answers, Marie leans her head on her open hands. Double D pulls out a packet of fish out of the freezer "Is fish okay?" Double D asks, Marie rolls her eyes.

"Yeah it's fine" Marie answers, Marie has a disappointing groan as Double D closes the freezer. _"Come on think of something to talk about...come on...think..."_ Marie begins to plot as she looks at the back of Double D's head.

"What are you planning when you leave school? Where do you see yourself in 5 years?" Double D breaks the silence, Marie sits back in her seat and thinks intensely about the question. Marie gets a sly grin as she looks continues to stare at the back of Double D's head.

"I plan to be married to you, with 2 children and working at the Launderette with Ma'" Marie answers confidently, Double D again stops preparing the fish and feels his nerves rising, he begins to shake slightly. "Was it something I said?" Marie says playfully as she giggles at Double D's reaction.

"A...are you...being serious?" Double D asks hesitantly as he looks over his shoulder, Marie places her index finger on her chin and thinks about the question.

"Hmm...I guess you're right..." Marie agrees, Double D has a sigh of relief. "Maybe 2 children might be too much, maybe we'll just have 1 in the next 5 years" Marie answers, Double D places his hand on his forehead after hearing that, he feels a small blush appear on his cheeks.

"...That's not what I meant..." Double D mutters as he turns around to continue with the dish, Marie continues to stare at Double D. Double D's cheeks return to their normal color.

" _Hehe, he's so cute when he blushes..."_ Marie thinks as she takes her attention off Double D, Marie begins to twiddle her thumbs around. "What about you in the next 5 years?" Marie asks, Double D opens the oven and places the fish inside. Double D stands to his feet after being given enough time to think about the question.

"I'm not sure..." Double D gives his answer, Marie looks at Double D with a stunned face.

"What? How don't you know? You're like top of the class getting good grades, you can do anything" Marie leans forward in her seat as Double D sits opposite her, Double D detects Marie's voice is much lower than usual.

"I'm just not sure what I want to go onto studying next, I excel in all my major subjects so it's a difficult choice" Double D answers, Marie folds her arms on the table and rests her head on her arms, she remains looking into Double D's eyes.

"At least you have a choice on what you can do next, all I know is I'm working when I leave" Marie comes to her conclusion, Double D raises an eyebrow at Marie.

"Why not continue your studies?" Double D asks, Marie gets a small grin on her face at that very question.

"You know as well as I do, I suck at school. I think I'll do better working" Marie replies, Double D looks down at the floor and back up at Marie.

"...You're not that bad at studying, you should have more confidence in yourself" Double D reassures the girl sat opposite him, Marie gives Double D a warm smile. Silence engulfs the room as the two try to think what to talk about, Double D scratches the back of his neck.

" _Being at school is one thing, being at my home with Marie is another. For some unknown reason it's tougher to talk to Marie when we're not inside the school"_ Double D speculates.

" _...Come on Marie think...talk about something! I'm not becoming shy now am I?"_ Marie wonders as she looks at Double D, Marie takes a deep breath and as she's about to speak Double D stands out of his seat.

"T...the fish should be ready" Double D announces, Marie nods her head as Double D walks over to the oven to take the fish out. _"Perhaps Marie is being on her best behavior? Which might be why Marie is so quiet?"_ Double D guesses as he dishes up the fish on the plate, Double D places the plate in front of Marie.

"Thank you" Marie says as she looks down at the fish, the steam heat of the fish is visible as it leaves the batter of the fish. _"All he did is stick it in the oven? It looks so good!"_ Marie thinks to herself as she picks up her knife and fork, Double D takes his seat opposite Marie. Marie takes her attention off her meal and looks up to see a smiling Double D facing her. Marie looks down at her meal as she cuts a section off the fish, she places the meal in her mouth and begins to eat.

"Woah! This tastes great!" Marie compliments as she takes another bite of the fish, Double D gives Marie a strong nod before starting to eat his meal. "Where did you get this from? I want to make some of this!" Marie asks enthusiastically as she points down at the fish with her knife.

"It's nothing too special, just something from the local market" Double D answers as he puts down his knife and fork, as he takes a sip out of his glass of water.

"Take me next time!" Marie demands as she leans forward, Double D puts down his water as he gives Marie a hesitant smile.

"erm...sure, I'll let you know when I go next time" Double D stutters as he speaks, Marie gives Double D a thumbs up and a heart warming smile. Marie is about to take another bite out of the fish, just as she's about to take another bite she looks around the kitchen she's in.

" _It feels kinda empty..."_ Marie thinks as her eyes dart from right to left around the kitchen, Marie notices the sticky notes scattered around the kitchen. Marie puts down her knife and fork, she looks deeply into Double D's eyes. _"H...he's lonely..."_

"What's wrong?" Double D is interrupted as Marie holds up her hand to interrupt him, Marie looks around the table to see two empty seats around the table that have been there the entire time.

"You're lonely aren't you?" Marie asks a blunt question, Double D shakes his head as he continues to eat his meal.

" _Where did that question come from? Lonely? I'm not lonely"_ Double D thinks to himself as he continues to eat the meal he prepared. Double D finishes eating his meal as he looks up at Marie who hasn't took her eyes off of him. "Trust me, I'm not lonely" Double D answers Marie's suspicions.

"I...if I wasn't here, you'd be eating alone..." Marie notices as she begins to pick at the fish with her fork, Double D simply shakes his head as he stands out of his seat and takes his finished plate to the sink. "Where are your parents?" Marie's tone of voice is deep and serious, a major contrast to her usual tone.

"They're working, the two of them are hard workers. The jobs they have require them to spend a lot of time away from home" Double D answers as he scrubs the discarded plate in the sink. Marie places her hand over her mouth surprised at what she's asking him.

" _I shouldn't have asked something so personal...why did I ask that?"_ Marie immediately doubts the questions she's been asking, Marie finishes the last of her fish and brings it up to Double D.

"I wouldn't have been eating here alone anyway, Ed and Eddy usually stay over" Double D adds with a melancholic tone, Marie nods her head agreeing with Double D. Double D takes the plate of Marie and begins to clean her plate in the sink.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean it" Marie apologizes, Double D looks to his side at Marie who has her head lowered.

"Don't worry I didn't take it personally" Double D reassures, Marie lifts her head and gives Double D a short smile. Double D looks over Marie's shoulder to see there is still a little time before it's time to rest. "What if we-" Before Double D can continue he sees that Marie has tilted her head with a mischievous smile. "erm...what's wrong?" Double D asks.

"Remember what I said about this weekend?" Marie asks, Double D looks at Marie confused. Marie leans closer nearer to Double D's face "I said I'm going to show you how to stand up for yourself" Marie reminds, Double D slowly shakes his head.

"That isn't necessary I-" Before Double D could continue his wrist has already been grabbed by Marie, he's starting to be pulled into the living room.

* * *

"Marie I'm able to walk by myself" Double D clarifies, Marie stops in the centre of the room as she releases Double D from her tight grip.

"We're going to do a little role play, I'll be the bully and you be...you..." Marie says as she stands facing Double D, Double D rolls his eyes at Marie's attempts.

"Please Marie, I don't think we need to do this" Double D says as he folds his arms, Marie clenches her fists tightly.

"So you're saying you want people to walk over you for the rest of your life?" Marie asks the key question, Double D scratches the back of his neck.

"Well...I wouldn't put it that way..." Double D says hesitantly, Marie takes a few steps back away from Double D as she points directly at him.

"Then it's settled, I'm teaching you to stand up for yourself" Marie says enthusiastically, Double D has a short sigh to himself expecting the worse. "I'm going to be a bully whose here to...take your lunch money, okay go!" Marie instructs as she struts forward in front of Double D. "Hey! Give me your lunch money" Marie says as she lightly pushes Double D who takes a few steps back, Marie looks into Double D's eyes to see fear and confusion.

"erm...I don't have any lunch money?" Double D questions, Marie takes a few steps forwards towards Double D.

"Oh really? I guess I'll have to beat it out of you" Marie says as she tries to hide her smile, Marie holds her fist up towards Double D.

"Okay here" Double D says as he pretends to hand over money to Marie, Marie places her hand on her forehead and shakes her head.

"Wrong...you're not meant to hand over the money" Marie says disappointingly, Marie walks over to the couch and sits down. Double D shrugs his shoulders, as he sits beside her on the couch.

"I was threatened with physical violence, there's nothing I could do" Double D answers, Marie has a disappointing groan as she looks up at Double D.

"Say something like 'Try it!' or 'Bring it on'" Marie gives examples, Double D leans back until his back hits the back cushion of the couch.

"Well the idea of stealing lunch money is definitely cliche and unrealistic in terms of nowadays. I just don't believe it's right to get into a physical confrontation over anything" Double D lectures.

"Come on...you can't say all fights aren't worth fighting, you can't let people walk over you" Marie drills in, Double D leans forward in his seat. Marie looks to her side at her Study Buddy.

"You're right, but school scuffles aren't worth it. So please be on your best behavior at school from now on with no fights" Double D switches the subject of the conversation onto Marie, Marie gives Double D an enthusiastic nod.

"Okay!" Marie says with great eagerness, suddenly a loud yawn escapes Marie. Which seems to be contagious as Double D catches the yawn as well, Double D stands out of his seat.

"I believe that's a sign we should head to sleep" Double D announces, Marie squints her eyes and begins to rub them. "You can sleep in my room, I'll sleep on the couch" Double D instructs, Marie at the sound of that quickly stands up.

"What? I can't do that, it's your bed. I'll sleep on the couch I don't mind!" Marie protests, Double D raises his hand up.

"The guest never sleeps on the couch, the guest must sleep on a bed" Double D explains as if it's a rule of the household, Marie has a small groan.

"Your house, your rules I guess." Marie sounds defeated, Double D gives a small nod.

"I'll show you to your room" Double D says as he leads Marie out of the living room.

* * *

Double D opens the door to his room, "This is my room, please come in" Double D instructs, Marie hesitantly enters Double D's room. Marie upon entering notices how tidy his room looks in contrast to hers, Double D stands beside his bed. "If you feel the need to use the bathroom, it's just down that hall. If there are any problems don't be afraid to wake me-" Before Double D could continue.

"This isn't a hotel, don't worry I know what to do" Marie says, Double D attempts to hide a smile at Marie's joke. Marie wonders around the room and comes face to face with Double D's bed, she places her hands on the mattress and pushes down. Whilst Double D looks down at her with a curious eye. Marie lifts her hands off the bed and turns her back to it as she sits down on it "Are you sure you're okay with me stealing your bed?" Marie asks as she looks up at Double D.

"It's no problem at all, my parents taught me to treat all guests with a high level of respect" Double D answers as walks away from the bed, Marie keeps her eye on Double D as he moves around the room.

"Can't I just sleep on your parents bed? Or you just sleep on your parents bed? I feel kinda bad with you sleeping on the couch" Marie wonders as she lowers her head as she looks at the spotless floor.

"No guests are allowed access into my parents room and I don't believe it's right for me to sleep in my parents room" Double D replies, Marie slowly nods her head as she lays back on the bed and looks up at the ceiling. Marie gets a mischievous grin on her face.

"Do I get a bedtime story and a kiss goodnight then?" Marie asks flirtatiously, Double D scratches the back of his neck as feels something tingle in his spine.

"...Goodnight Marie" Double D says as he rushes towards the door, Marie giggles at his nervousness.

"Goodnight Study Buddy" Marie says as the door shuts, Marie's smile has turned a frown in rapid time. Marie clenches her fist with the blanket in her hand, Marie turns over and buries her face in the pillow.

" _He's lonely, what parent doesn't want to see their kid grow up? He must sleep here every night...alone...with no one around..."_ Marie feels a lot of anger growing inside of her, Marie turns her head off the pillow and looks at the blank wall. _"It hurts knowing that he's hiding it..."_

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, Double D lays down on the uncomfortable couch. Double D stares up at the dark blank ceiling _"It feels most unusual having someone staying over at my home..."_ Double D thinks to himself as he looks down at the floor where he sees his bag laying there, Double D sits up in a panic _"I forgot to give Marie her new prescriptive glasses"_ Double D feels his eyes become heavier as he lays his head on the cushion of the couch. _"I'll give it to her...tomorrow..."_

* * *

Next morning arrives with a cloudy sky above the cul-de-sac, Marie gently opens her eyes to realize she's in a mysterious room. Marie sits up panicking to only realize it's Double D's room _"I totally forgot I'm at Double D's house"_ Marie rests her back on the pillow as she lays her head on the wall. _"At least I got some sleep, sometimes it's hard with May snoring"_ Marie jokes, suddenly there is a faint knock on the door.

"Marie can I come in?" Double D calls out, Marie shrugs her shoulders but as she's about to answer Double D. Marie places her hand on her head to feel it's a mess, Marie quickly tries to flatten any hairs that's sticking out of her head.

"erm...come in!" Marie calls out, the door handle is pulled down as Double D enters the room. Marie places her hand on her head as she continues to tidy her hair up, Double D enters the room holding a tray with a plant of toast on it and a glass of orange juice. Marie lowers her hands and tilts her head.

"er...what's the occasion?" Marie asks, Double D gives a small smile as he places the tray on Marie lap.

"Nothing, I just think it's a kind gesture to give my guest some breakfast" Double D answers as he opens the wardrobe in his room, Marie shrugs her shoulders and takes a sip of the orange juice.

" _If he does this for a guest, I wonder what he'll do when I'm his wife?"_ Marie speculates as she puts down her glass of orange juice, Marie picks up a piece of toast and begins to munch on her breakfast. "Thanks" Marie struggles to say with a mouthful of toast.

"No thanks are necessary" Double D says as he pulls out a traditional orange shirt out of his wardrobe. Marie has a small stretch as she finishes the last of her breakfast, Double D notices this and approaches her bedside. "Here you go" Double D places a glasses case on the tray in front of Marie, Marie picks up the glasses case and opens it. "Remember what the optician said, you have to wear the glasses all the time not just in lesson" Double D reminds, Marie pouts as she looks up at Double D.

"Do I have to?" Marie asks as she pulls the glasses out of the glasses case, Double D gives a small nod. "Okay..." Marie says as she puts the glasses on, Marie opens her eyes to see the world around her looks so much clearer. Marie moves her head looking around the room at the labels on all of Double D's stuff _"Woah...I can actually read every label in this room..."_ Marie thinks with delight. Double D picks up the tray from Marie's lap, as he walks towards the door.

"Be ready this morning, we're going to start studying as soon as possible" Double D instructs, Marie does her trademark pout as she looks at Double D who has his hands full with a tray and some clothes. Double D exits the room, Marie's pout disappears as a smile emerges on her face. Marie looks around the room with her new spectacles on with a lot of joy that her vision has improved a lot, Marie slowly climbs out of Double D's bed and has a small stretch. _"Just me and Double D...all day...today..."_ Marie adds a little strut in her step as she walks towards the door.

* * *

Meanwhile outside in the alley of the cul-de-sac, the usual group of residents hanging around. Kevin and Rolf are leaning against a fence, whilst Nazz is facing them talking to them. "Then I was like dude and they were like really?" Nazz continues her story, suddenly the boy with head the size of a watermelon interrupts the conversation. Jonny runs into the centre of the conversation, much to the dismay of the others.

"Plank saw something!" Jonny announces to what he considers his friends, he holds Plank up into the face of Rolf. Rolf place his hand on the top of Planks level head and lowers it.

"If this is about the goo-goo eyed Ed boy and the one who scares the milk out of Victor I don't want to hear it" Rolf blabbers on, Kevin quits leaning against the fence and stands up straight. Nazz tilts her head confused at what Jonny is going on about.

"What?" Kevin asks, Kevin looks at Rolf for any support but he simply shakes his head.

"What's happened?" Nazz asks, Jonny darts his head back and forth between the three of them. Jonny takes a deep breath before speaking to the rest.

"Plank saw Double D and Marie together!" Jonny announces, Nazz gives Jonny an unimpressed look at Jonny. Kevin gets a grin on his face realising his suspicions earlier are true, whilst Rolf looks away as if he's not part of the conversation.

"Like, Double D is helping Marie study or something" Nazz answers in case there was any chance of any misunderstanding.

"Cactus head is right, I saw them as well after my detention" Kevin says his piece, Rolf looks back at the conversation.

"Is what he of a thousands heads saying is true?" Rolf asks for confirmation, Kevin nods. Nazz folds her arms looking at the three lads stood in front of her.

"Guys, Double D is just helping Marie study that's all" Nazz repeats herself, Kevin shakes his head disagreeing with her.

"When they were walking home, she was resting her head on his shoulder. They're together no doubt about it" Kevin explains what he saw, Rolf's eyes are dinner plates at that discovery. Jonny takes a few steps back away from the group, Nazz taps the bottom of her chin thinking about it.

* * *

Whilst on the other side of the fence, Eddy is leaning his ear against the fence hearing everything. While Ed is stood there looking at the flies buzzing around his head, Eddy quits eavesdropping and approaches Ed with a smirk on his face. "Ed did you hear that?" Eddy whispers, the two begin to move away from the fence.

"Hear what?" Ed asks, Eddy has a disappointing groan.

"Are you deaf? That Sockhead and the Kanker are together, the plan is working Ed..." Eddy says as he rubs his hands together maliciously. "Now that we have a Kanker as our bodyguard no one will mess with us at school" Eddy plans. Ed taps the top of his head trying to think.

"What about the scams?" Ed asks, Eddy has a short sigh after hearing that.

"You're right, if Double D spends time with Marie...we'll lose our scam planner" Eddy voices his concerns along with Ed, Ed raises his one eyebrow.

"Our 3 won't be 3 any more, it'll be one less" Ed states the obvious, Eddy looks up at his tall friend.

"We...we'll come to that when we need to, Double D isn't stupid he'll know what to do. We might have to start thinking of scams during lessons" Eddy plots, Ed gives a strong nod. _"At least we have our bodyguard now...no one will mess with us..."_

* * *

Meanwhile at Double D's house "Marie please take a seat" Double D says as he points at the seat opposite him, Marie looks at the set up to see a table and two chairs around it with all the necessary equipment. Marie skips as she walks into the room, Double D is first to take his seat.

"Coming!" Marie sounds motivated, Marie pulls out her seat and sits down opposite Double D. Marie looks down at the table to see a 'Study Schedule' that has designated times "Did you do this?" Marie asks as she picks up the schedule.

"Yes, first we'll start with the English homework we were given" Double D instructs as he pulls out the sheet of paper on the table, Marie gives a powerful nod as she places the schedule down.

"What do we have to do?" Marie asks as she picks up a pen, Double D reads through the homework sheet.

"Write a 1500 word story, you can choose for it to be 1st person or 3rd person. The story must relate to the theme of 'Memory'" Double D reads out, Marie looks at Double D with a face of concentration.

"Hmm...1st person is from my point of view right? Where I say 'I' 'Me' 'My'?" Marie asks for confirmation, Double D puts down the sheet of paper and faces Marie.

"That's correct" Double D replies, Marie gives a warm smile as she looks down at her blank notebook. Marie taps the top of her pen on her cheek.

"Does it have to be 1500 words? That sounds long..." Marie puts a lot of emphasis on the final word, Double D looks back down at the homework sheet.

"I'd say write between 1400 and 1600 words to be safe" Double D advices, Marie nods her head as she continues to look down at the blank notepad.

"I've got it!" Marie says with enthusiasm as she begins to write on her notepad with great eagerness. Double D tilts his head confused at Marie's sudden shift of attitude, Double D breaks into a short smile as he sees Marie write away.

" _She's definitely improved a lot, her keenness towards learning is astounding"_ Double D comments on Marie's new attitude

* * *

A short time passes as Marie notices that Double D hasn't written anything, Marie lifts her head. "Are you struggling with the homework or something?" Marie asks, Double D immediately shakes his head.

"I finished it the day it was handed to us, I believe it's best to get it out of the way as soon as you receive it" Double D explains, Marie gives another warm smile towards Double D.

"Well aren't you keen" Marie says as she gives Double D a playful wink, Marie returns to writing her story. Double D feels a blush grow on his face as he looks away from Marie to hide it.

" _This is the first time that this has crossed my mind...why does Marie like me?"_ Double D wonders as he looks over at the passionate writer. "Say Marie..." Before Double D could continue he's interrupted.

"Hold onto that thought, I'm almost done..." Marie says as she writes the last few words of the story, Marie slams the pen on the table and leans back in her seat. Marie opens her eyes and looks across at Double D, Marie leans forward in her seat. "Sorry about that what were you going to say?" Marie asks, Double D feels his nerves rise again as he scratches the back of his neck.

"Oh never mind, can I take a look?" Double D asks, Marie slides over the notebook towards Double D. Double D clicks his pen ready to mark it, Marie waits patiently as Double D begins to read the story that Marie wrote. Marie keeps her eyes on Double D in regards to his reactions to the story and if he's writing in her notebook.

* * *

A short time passes as Double D lifts his head from looking down at the notebook and looks at the hesitant Marie, Marie takes a deep breath expecting the worse "I found the story to be rather powerful in terms of structure and setting, the theme 'Memory' you used a good twist of being trapped in a memory and what happens to people who are trapped within a memory, is that what you were going for?" Double D asks, Marie tilts her head at the fast talking Double D.

"erm...I guess?" Marie shrugs her shoulders, Double D slides over the notebook towards Marie.

"I've marked some corrections in terms of grammar and spelling" Double D comments, Marie gives a disappointing groan.

"Ugh...grammar..." Marie mutters, Double D points at a section on Marie's notepad.

"Whenever you write a sentence or a piece of dialogue, re-read what you wrote to make sure it makes sense. There wasn't a lot of mistakes but I do believe this was a good piece of work" Double D gives advice and praises, Marie looks down at her notepad with correction on it.

"So what grade would you give it?" Marie asks, Double D taps the bottom of his chin as Marie waits in anticipation.

"I'd say possibly a C+ or perhaps a B" Double D says, suddenly Marie stands out of her seat with great enthusiasm that almost knocks the chair back. Marie gives Double D a joyous smile, Double D returns one back.

"Woo Hoo!" Marie cheers as she skips around the table and closer towards Double D, Marie wraps her arms around Double D embracing him in a warm hug. Double D raises his arms about to give her the hug back, his arms lower as he decides against it. "You're like the greatest Study Buddy I've ever had!" Marie praises, Marie loosens her grip on the hug and moves back.

"I'm the only Study Buddy you've ever had" Double D sours the mood, Marie gives a sly smile as she pinches his cheek.

"That makes it even better" Marie says as she quits pinching Double D's cheek, Marie skips back around to her seat.

"Next we'll get the Maths homework sheets out of the way" Double D instructs as he pulls out the Maths homework sheet on the table. Double D hands over the sheet to Marie who looks at the homework sheet without squinting. "If you need any help feel free to ask" Double D reminds, Marie nods as she looks at the Maths homework sheet.

"Thanks, I'll let you know if I need any help" Marie says as she turns a page over in her notebook and begins to write, Double D continues to watch Marie working on the homework. Marie raises her hand as if she's in a classroom "Can I have some help?" Marie asks, Double D nods as Marie slides over the notebook towards him. "It's question 3, I don't get it" Marie states, Double D reads the question.

"Ahh...yes remember what I taught you in Maths about listing the possible numbers-" Before Double D could continue he's interrupted as Marie slides the notebook over towards her.

"Now I remember, thanks!" Marie gives thanks as she continues with her work, Double D squints his eyes at Marie as she continues to work.

" _She seems to be rushing through the work...but the more she rushes the more chance there is of her making a mistake"_ Double D points out as she's writing rapidly in her notepad.

" _Quicker I finish, the more time I can spend with Double D without the books"_ Marie plots, Double D has a short sigh grabbing her attention as she looks up at Double D. "What's up?" Marie asks.

"I've been meaning to ask you something..." Double D sets the mood, Marie drops her pen on her notepad as she looks directly into Double D's eyes.

"Are you confessing? If you are I say yes!" Marie jumps to a conclusion, Double D slowly shakes his head much to the dismay of Marie.

"It's not a confession" Double D confirms, Marie gives a pouting look towards Double D. "You can choose whether or not to answer it, it's up to you" Double D warns.

"Come on, just say it!" Marie motivates Double D to continue, Double D gives a gracious nod as he takes a deep breath.

"H...how come you l...like me?" Double D asks a key question, Double D looks across at Marie who has her head lowered and her arms have dropped to her side. "You don't have to-" Double D gets interrupted yet again.

"If I answer this question...you have to answer one of mine as well" Marie gives Double D a deal who hesitantly nods and accepts to the terms. "Y...you were my first friend..." Marie says shyly, Double D tilts his head.

"What? We met at the end of middle school" Double D says, Marie slowly shakes her head.

"W...we met at the start of elementary school..." Marie says hesitantly, Double D shakes his head.

"I...I'm sorry Marie but...are you sure?" Double D's voice cracks as he tries to remember if what she's saying is true. Marie lifts her head looking at Double D, Marie's face is blushing heavily.

"Yeah...back then I didn't have the blue hair, pale skin and dress like this. I had long brown hair and fair skin..." Marie snickers at what her appearance used to be like "My surname wasn't Kanker as well..." Marie explains, Double D taps the bottom of his chin as he tries to remember if what she's saying is true.

"I...I..." Double D stutters on his words.

"My name was Marie Bardsley" Marie says the truth as her eyes dart down looking away from Double D.

" _S...she looks...looks so different..."_

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this new chapter! A little teaser about what's going to happen in the next chapter is a flashback to how Double D and Marie originally met in elementary school and what actually happened between the two! Hope you're all as excited for the next chapter as much as I am! I'd say 'Keep up the Good Work!' But you all never disappoint in terms of support on this series, so another huge thanks! Looking forward to seeing you in the next chapter.**


	9. We Met (Part 1)

**Chapter 9: We Met (Part 1)**

 **A/N: The New Chapter is here! As said in the previous chapter, this is a flashback to how Edd and Marie originally met in Elementary School, so some things may seem different. You're probably wondering about the (Part 1) thing in the title, well there was so much to cover in this flashback that it's better to split it into 2 parts as if it was all in one chapter it felt like there wasn't enough in the chapter to be a satisfying flashback. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter! :)**

* * *

"I don't wanna go to school!" Marie says in huff as she folds her arms, Marie turns her head and looks out side of the window to see the traffic is brought to a stand still. Ma' leans forward and squints if she can see anything, but there's too many cars in the way.

"It might take a while for the traffic to clear hun'" Ma' gives Marie an update, Ma' takes her attention off the snail pace traffic and looks back at her brown haired daughter in the back passenger seat, Ma' gives Marie a reassuring smile. Marie looks back at Ma' with a disappointed look.

"I don't wanna go to school..." Marie repeats as she kicks lightly the back of Ma's seat, Ma' shakes her head.

"Honey, you have to go to school. I ain't turning the car back around" Ma' does her best to speak some sense into Marie, Marie simply pouts at her mother. "Don't give me that look, it won't get you anywhere" Ma' says in a low tone, Marie quits pouting.

"Why can't I be with Lee and May?" Marie asks as she looks at her mother with a watery eyed expression. Ma' has a short sigh as she looks at her daughter's sorrowful look.

"Pa' said it's best if you're not all at the same school, he thinks you'll distract each other" Ma' explains, Marie rolls her eyes after hearing the word Pa'.

"We won't!" Marie says as she sits forward, her seat belt unhooks due to the tiredness of the old car. Ma' has a small smirk and slowly shakes her head at Marie.

"I have a hard time believing that,after the last school you three were at, anyway I-" Ma' is cut off after a car behind them honks their horn, causing both Marie and Ma' to flinch at the very sound. Ma' looks back at the rear window to see the person causing all the commotion, Ma' turns her attention off her daughter and rolls down the window. "Put your seat belt on hun'" Ma' recommends, Marie follows orders and sluggishly hooks her seat belt on. Ma' sticks her head out of the window "I'm movin! Shut it!" Ma' yells out of the window at the driver behind them. Marie giggles at her mother's explosive behaviour. Ma' puts her head back on the car and looks forward to see the traffic is starting to move.

Ma' revs the engine and drives forward, Ma' looks at the rear view mirror to see Marie who still has a glum look as she fiddles with her hands. "Don't worry you'll make some friends" Ma' brings up a conversation, Marie lifts her head and looks at the back of her mothers short brown hair.

"I don't wanna make some friends, I want to be with Lee and May..." Marie complains, Ma' has a short sigh to herself at her daughters disruptive behaviour.

"Please try to be on your best behavior for me" Ma' pleads, Marie looks away from the back of her mothers head and looks out of the window.

"They'll make fun of these" Marie says as she takes her glasses off, Ma' simply shakes her head at her daughter.

"They won't" Ma' says with great confidence, throughout the rest of the journey, Marie didn't utter a single word to her mother.

* * *

The car pulls up outside of the school, Ma' is first to get out of the car. Marie looks out of the window to see dozens of kids her age entering the school, Marie continues to peek out of the window until Ma' opens the door. "Come on, you can't go to school just sitting there" Ma' comments, Marie gives her mother a sour look as she climbs out of the car. Ma' shuts the door slowly and looks to her side at Marie who is still looking at the students walking into the school with their parents, Ma' holds her hand out in front of Marie.

"Do I have to?" Marie asks, Ma' simply nods at her daughter, Marie sluggishly places her hand in Ma's hand.

"I don't want you runnin' off" Ma' jokes as she tightly grips Marie's hand, Marie darts her eyes around the area before entering the school to see a few students staring at her.

"Ma' why are they looking at me?" Marie asks, Ma' looks down at Marie and gives her a mischievous smile.

"It's because your pretty, they're all just jealous" Ma' whispers to Marie, Marie has a small giggle at Ma's joke.

"Really?" Marie asks as she looks up at Ma', Ma' nods at Marie.

"You're the prettiest one here" Ma' gives her daughter some confidence as the two walk into the school together.

* * *

" _Now where's the reception?"_ Ma' wonders as she looks down the corridor, Marie tightens her grip on her mothers hand. The atmosphere in the corridor is oddly very chatty, a lot of the students are chatting among each other. "There it is" Ma' says as she leads Marie through the door of the reception.

* * *

Ma' walks up to the desk to see the receptionist tapping away at her old style keyboard, the receptionist looks up at see Ma' standing there. "Hi, can I help you?" The receptionist greets, Marie moves closer to her mothers side and squeezes on her hand.

"Yeah, I was told to come here when Marie starts school?" Ma' says nervously, The receptionist raises her eyebrow and looks at Ma'. The receptionist stands out of her seat to see Marie swiftly moving to hide behind her mother, The receptionist has a small smile.

"Hello there..." The receptionist says playfully, Ma' moves out of the way so the receptionist can have a look at Marie. Marie moves behind her mother again "A shy one" The receptionist says joyfully as she sits back down in her seat.

"She's not like this at home" Ma' jokes, The receptionist nods as she turns to her keyboard and continues to tap away.

"Can I have Marie's surname please?" The receptionist asks as politely as she can, Ma' leans forward on the receptionists desk.

"It's Bardsley, Marie Bardsley" Ma' repeats, The receptionist cheerfully hums as she taps on the keyboard. Marie takes an occasional peek out at the receptionist as she types.

"Everything looks fine, Mrs. Wheatly Marie's teacher will be here soon to take her to her class" The receptionist informs, Ma' nods her head. "You're welcome to sit over there until she comes" The receptionist points at the seating area opposite her desk, Ma' nods her head.

"Thank you" Ma' says as she leads Marie to the seating area, The receptionist playfully waves at Marie who does her best to ignore the receptionist. Ma' sits in the seat first, Marie hops up on the seat next to her.

"Can't I be with Lee and May?" Marie attempts to change her mothers mind, Ma' simply shakes her head slowly.

"You'll be fine hun'" Ma' reassures her daughter which isn't working, as Marie gives Ma' another pouting look.

"Please..." Marie says the magic word, Ma' gives Marie a small smile. Suddenly the door opens, a teacher with short neatly combed blonde hair walks into the room. Ma' stands out of her seat along with Marie who hops down off the seat, Ma' notices Mrs. Wheatly is a lot shorter than she is.

"Good morning, I'm Mrs. Wheatly" Mrs. Wheatly introduces herself with a beaming smile, Mrs. Wheatly looks down to see Marie is already hiding behind her mother.

"Sorry about this, she's never this shy" Ma' says as she nervously scratches the back of her neck, Mrs. Wheatly smiles at Ma' as she goes down to Marie's level.

"Good morning Marie" Mrs. Wheatly introduces herself with another beaming smile, Marie peeks to the side to see Mrs. Wheatly still smiling at Marie.

"Hi" Marie says softly as she suddenly returns to hiding behind Ma', Mrs. Wheatly stands back to her feet.

"You don't have to worry about anything, she'll fit in fine at this school and make a lot of friends" Mrs. Wheatly reassures Ma', Ma' simply shrugs at Mrs. Wheatly.

"It's not the school I'm worried about, it's Marie. She's not been to school without her sisters" Ma' says, Mrs. Wheatly nods at Ma' understanding where she's coming from.

"I understand" Mrs. Wheatly says, Ma' has a short sigh to herself before looking down at her daughter who is still hiding behind her.

"I've got to go now Marie" Ma' drops a bombshell on Marie, Marie tightens her grip on Ma's hand. Mrs. Wheatly takes a few steps back to stay out of the conversation between mother and daughter.

"I don't want you to" Marie says, Marie's grip continues to tighten on Ma's hand to the point where it started to hurt Ma'.

"Sorry hun' You're a big girl now, you can do this" Ma' says, Marie lowers her head and shakes her head. "You're going to make a lot of friends at this school, I know you will." Ma' reassures Marie, Marie looks up at Ma' with watery eyes. "Be on your best behaviour...for me..." Ma' says, the last two words impacts Marie, Ma' uses her long sleeve to wipe the watery eyes of Marie. Marie nods her head with great eagerness ready to tackle the day that's in front of her.

"I will Ma' I promise" Marie says with a short smile, Ma' returns another smile at Marie.

"That's my girl, pinky promise?" Ma' says as she holds out her pinky at Marie, Marie looks at Ma's pinky intensely. "Remember, you can't break a pinky promise" Ma' reminds, Mrs. Wheatly looks on with a nostalgic grin.

"I know, I won't!" Marie says with great eagerness as she locks her pinky with Ma', the two shake with their pinkies.

"I swear" The two of them say, as soon as the pinky lock is broken. Ma' finds herself in a tight hug with Marie, Marie wraps her arms around Ma' as she embraces her with a warm hug.

"I'll pick you up after school" Ma' reminds as she breaks away from the hug with Marie much to Marie's dismay. Marie looks up at her mother to see her smiling, Ma' gives Mrs. Wheatly a humble nod as she walks towards the door. Ma's turns back looking at Marie, Ma' gives her a small wave before leaving out of the door. Marie waves at Ma' as she leaves out of the door, Mrs. Wheatly takes a few steps forward to see Marie has already lowered her head.

"How about we go to class?" Mrs. Wheatly asks, Marie simply shrugs. Mrs. Wheatly extends her hand out at Marie, Marie hesitantly places her hand in Mrs. Wheatly's hand, Mrs. Wheatly leads Marie out of the room.

* * *

The two walk down a deserted corridor, Marie looks around to see there is no one around. There is an odd silence between the two on their walk to the classroom "I heard you have sisters, are they nice?" Mrs. Wheatly attempts to break the silence, Marie continues to watch her steps towards the classroom.

"They're okay" Marie gives a short answer, Mrs. Wheatly looks back up and notices the two of them are standing outside the classroom door, Mrs. Wheatly goes down to Marie's level.

"What do you do for fun?" Mrs. Wheatly asks, Marie looks up at the ceiling as she tries to think of an answer. Mrs. Wheatly stands to her feet and peeks through the door to see the classroom full of children.

"I guess I like to draw sometimes..." Marie says with hesitation, Mrs. Wheatly nods her head.

"Wait out here for a little bit, I'll be back" Mrs. Wheatly says as she enters the classroom, Marie has a short sigh to herself. Marie looks down the empty corridor.

" _I could make a run for it..."_ Marie plots, just as she gets a mischievous grin on her face. Ma's word echo's through the mind of Marie, Marie rolls her eyes and leans up against the wall beside the classroom and waits _"I can do this...just be myself"_

* * *

"Good morning students, I hope you all had a wonderful break" Mrs. Wheatly goes through her morning introductions, Mrs. Wheatly looks out at the classroom full of today's youth. The students listen to every word of Mrs. Wheatly "Today we have with us a new student today, I want you all to be nice to her" Mrs. Wheatly instructs as she walks towards the door, Mrs. Wheatly opens the door "Please come in" Marie takes a deep breath before entering the classroom.

Marie takes her first step into her new classroom, Marie peeks into the classroom to see all glances are at her. Marie does her best to put on a false smile, whilst looking out at the class there are no welcoming smiles. Mrs. Wheatly stands at the front of the class with Marie standing beside her "This is Marie Bardsley, please tell the class what you do for fun" Mrs. Wheatly leads Marie onto answering a familiar question she asked earlier.

"I guess I like drawing" Marie says as she casually shrugs with a false smile on her face, again the classroom is unresponsive. They're either glaring at her or busy doodling in their textbooks, Marie has a short sigh to herself.

"Brilliant! We have an artist here." Mrs. Wheatly motivates as she claps, the class gives a small round of applause. Mrs. Wheatly slowly lowers her arms as the clapping of the classroom stops "Please take a seat over...there..." Mrs. Wheatly instructs as she points over at the only table that has some spare seats in the classroom. Mrs. Wheatly turns her attention towards the board, Mrs. Wheatly puts her back to the classroom.

" _Okay, I got this out of the way..."_ Marie thinks to herself as she nods and walks towards the table with spare seats, as she directs herself through the class. Suddenly feels something pulling on her foot, Marie trips to the floor. Marie lays there on the floor as the class erupts with laughter, Marie looks at her feet to see a student had put his foot out.

"Marie are you okay?" Mrs. Wheatly says with concern as she turns around, Mrs. Wheatly rushes to Marie's side to help her up. Marie has clinched her fist tightly as she looks back at the student that tripped her up.

"He tripped me" Marie says as she points at the rather round kid in the classroom, Marie finds herself back to her feet. The classroom's laughter dies out as she points at the student, Mrs. Wheatly escorts Marie to her seat. Marie continues to clench her fist tightly, Marie's breathing has become heavy as she takes a deep breath and breathes out. Mrs. Wheatly walks towards the student that tripped Marie, Mrs. Wheatly stands over the student who is nervously waiting.

"Brandon, leave the room" Mrs. Wheatly orders, Brandon shakes his head. "Now..." Mrs. Wheatly repeats with a lower tone than usual, Brandon stands out of his seat with anger as the chair behind him falls to the floor. Mrs. Wheatly follows Brandon out of the classroom, as soon as the door shuts the students start to gossip with each other about what just happened.

" _I hate it...hate it..."_ Marie repeats as she stares down the table, her face is red with anger and embarrassment. _"If Lee and May were here, this wouldn't happen..."_ Marie reflects on her sisters absence, Marie takes a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Are you okay?" A student on the table opposite asks her, Marie lifts her head from looking down and notices she's not the only one at the table. Marie sees a student with a gap in their teeth and wearing a hat.

"I'm fine..." Marie mutters, the student continues to look at Marie from across the table. The student stands out of his seat and sits beside Marie, Marie flinches slightly knowing the student is moving closer to her. "What are you doing?" Marie asks in a deep forceful tone, the student puts his hand forward in a handshake manor.

"I'm Edward" Edward says, Marie looks down at his hand skeptical. Marie shakes her head and lays her head on the table, Edward lowers his hand realizing he wasn't going to get an handshake. "Don't worry, I wasn't laughing. You may not be aware of this as the newest member of the classroom but the student that tripped you is the brute of out class" Edward explains, Marie lifts her head and gives Edward a confused look.

"What?" Marie asks, Edward taps the bottom of his chin as he realizes the words he used may have not been the correct ones.

"erm...the guy who tripped you is a bully in our class" Edward uses less words, Marie rocks her head back understanding what he said. "I apologize if my vocabulary may sound a tad rich" Edward apologies, Marie tilts her head confused. "I talk with big words a lot" Edward again uses less words.

"Oh...I see..." Marie says puzzled, Marie looks across at Edward to see his smiling face. Marie raises her eyebrow at Edward _"At least I know I'm not the only loser in the class"_ Marie comes to the conclusion. Suddenly the door swings open, Mrs. Wheatly enters the room with Brandon, who has a foul look on his face. The class stops their gossiping as the two approach Marie.

"Brandon has something to tell you" Mrs. Wheatly informs, Brandon stands in front of Marie. As he's about to speak he gives Edward a venomous glare at Edward who looks away as soon as their glances meet. Brandon turns his glance back to Marie whose not looking away from Brandon no matter how devastating the glare is.

"I'm sorry..." Brandon mutters, although mouth says that his glare screams 'This is far from over' Marie shrugs at the apology, Mrs. Wheatly nods her head.

"Brandon take your seat" Mrs. Wheatly orders, Brandon sluggishly follows orders and sits in his seat. Mrs. Wheatly walks to the front of the classroom and turns to the class, her expression is different to how it originally was.

"Class, we welcome new students the same way we'd like to be welcomed" Mrs. Wheatly lectures, the entire class hang their heads in shame.

"Yes Mrs." The class says in unison, Marie places her elbow on the desk and puts her head on her open hand as the lesson commences. Marie and Edward don't exchange any words during lesson with one another.

* * *

The school bell rings instructing that it's lunch time, a lot of students get up ready to leave the room. Mrs. Wheatly turns to the class "Wait class, after lesson we're going to be..." Before Mrs. Wheatly could finish majority of the students have rushed out of the classroom, Mrs. Wheatly has a small sigh and looks up to see Marie and Edward are the only ones in class. Mrs. Wheatly approaches the two of them, Edward is standing out of his seat ready to go. "You'll enjoy next lesson Marie, it's your specialty 'Art'" Mrs. Wheatly says, Marie gives a short smile. "I'm sorry about earlier today, it won't happen again I promise you" Mrs. Wheatly says with great confidence, Marie simply shrugs.

"Thanks..." Marie mutters, like that Edward is already out of the classroom.

"Do you want me to show you the cafeteria?" Mrs. Wheatly asks, Marie simply shakes her head and leaves her seat.

"I'll find it" Marie says, Mrs. Wheatly nods. Marie exits her seat and leaves the classroom, leaving Mrs. Wheatly cleaning the board.

* * *

As soon as Marie walks out of the classroom "Hey! 4 eyes!" A forceful voice shouts from down the corridor, Marie turns around to see a familiar face. It's the round boy himself Brandon, Marie has a short sigh and approaches him face to face, eye to eye. Marie shows no signs of intimidation, Marie looks over her shoulder to see if there are any teachers. Marie turns her head back around back to look at her adversary of the classroom.

"What do you want?" Marie asks as she folds her arms, Brandon raises his eyebrow at Marie confused at her new found confidence.

"Because you're new, I need to let you know a few rules about how I run the class" Brandon lectures, Marie snickers at Brandon's very words.

"How you run the class?" Marie asks for confirmation, Brandon nods with extreme confidence. "What did I do wrong?" Marie asks, Brandon leans on the wall behind him looking at Marie in the eye.

"I do this to all new kids, they learn what I say goes" Brandon enforces his rules, Marie tilts her head.

"What happens if I break another one of your rules?" Marie pesters, Brandon quits leaning against the wall and stands forward in front of Marie as their faces are inches away from each other.

"You'll know when I-" Brandon is cut off by a student in the distance running over to the two of them panting, it's Edward. Marie turns her back to Brandon to see Edward running over to the two of them.

" _What does he want?"_ Marie wonders, Edward stops in front of the two of them panting.

"T...there you are Marie..." Edward says whilst hunched over, Marie and Brandon are looking at Edward with the same confused expression. "I'll show you where the cafeteria is..." Edward says as he grabs Marie's wrist, Edward begins to pull Marie away from Brandon. Marie tries to resist but Edward tightens his grip and continues to pull which seems to be working.

"What are you doing?" Marie whispers, Edward looks back at Marie. Edward looks over his shoulder and Marie, Edward leans his head a little closer to Marie.

"Just...trust me..." Edward says softly, Marie raises her eyebrow at Edward who continues to pull her into the cafeteria.

* * *

Marie breaks away from Edwards grip, Marie looks at Edward who has a smile on his face. Suddenly Marie grabs Edward and pins him up against the wall "What was that all about?" Marie demands an answer, Edwards smile has disappeared.

"It was for your own safety" Edward answers, Marie leans forward nearer to Edwards face.

"Safety? From what? I can handle him" Marie questions, Edward places his hand on Marie's wrist to try and lower her arms but it comes to no use.

"I have no doubt it my mind you have a fair chance, but I don't want to see you or anyone get hurt" Edward lectures, Marie has a short sigh and quits pinning Edward up against the wall.

"Why? Are you friends with him or something?" Marie asks, Edward immediately shakes his head disagreeing with that statement.

"I just don't want to see anyone get hurt" Edward repeats himself, Edward gives a short smile at Marie revealing the gap in his teeth. "This is what he did to me, I don't want to see someone else get hurt" Edward says as he points at the gap in his teeth.

"How did he do that?" Marie asks, Edward stops pointing at the gap in his teeth.

"I refused to give him my homework...so...he punched me" Edward admits, Marie gives a disappointed look at Edward.

"...you need to toughen up" Marie says the obvious, Edward simply shrugs his shoulders. Marie turns her back to Edward and walks deeper in the cafeteria, Marie looks over her shoulder at Edward. "erm...thank you" Marie mutters, Edward looks over at Marie not knowing what she said as she walks away.

* * *

During Lunch, Marie sits at a seemingly empty table as she begins to eat her lunch. Marie looks up to see a familiar student approach her table "erm...can I sit here?" It's non other than Edward, Marie simply shrugs at Edward.

"Sure" Marie gives a short answer, Edward gives Marie a gracious smile as he takes a seat opposite Marie. Marie looks up to see a table next to them gossiping among each other, Marie looks back at Edward to see him beginning to eat his packed lunch. _"Why is he sitting with me? Doesn't he have any friends?"_ Marie wonders as she taps her fingers down on the table. "erm...don't you have any friends?" Marie asks a direct question, Edward quits eating his lunch and has a short sigh.

"I don't believe I'm the most popular student here, so in a way I don't think I do" Edward says honestly, Marie gives Edward a sorrowful gaze.

" _Just like me..."_ Marie notices, Marie begins to pick at her food with her fork as she looks up at Edward. "erm...do you want to be friends?" Marie asks with her head held down staring at the food _"Is this how you become friends?"_ Marie wonders as she awaits the answer.

"Sure let's be friends" Edward answers Marie's request, Marie looks up at Edward who has a huge smile on his face. Marie returns a short smile back at Edward, Marie grips her fork tightly whilst looking ahead at Edward.

"erm...sorry about pushing you against the wall" Marie apologizes, Edward finishes eating his lunch and disposes of his lunch in a paper bag. Edward looks up at Marie with another smile.

"No worries, I'm fine." Edward reassures Marie that he's fine, Marie nods her head as she continues to pick at her food. Whilst Edward pulls out a rather large book out of his bag, Edward struggles placing it on the table. Marie quits picking at her food and notices how heavy the book is as he places it on the table, that causes the table to shake slightly.

"W...what's that?" Marie says whilst sounding astonished, Edward has a short sigh of relief that he was able to pick up the book.

"It's just a small reading material, mother and father-" Edward is interrupted.

"That's a lot of pages..." Marie says as she points at the book with her fork, Edward simply shrugs.

"Really? I would have thought 400 pages is rather short..." Edward says as he looks down at the book with intensity, Marie shakes her head and stands out of her seat. Edward looks up to see Marie standing, Marie drags her seat besides Edward and sits down, Marie ignores her lunch sitting there all alone.

"Trust me, that is a lot of pages" Marie comments, Edward tilts his head whilst looking down at the book. "What's it about?" Marie asks. Edward gets a smirk on his face as he looks next to him at Marie.

"It's about the hibernation patterns of large mammals" Edward says with great enthusiasm, Marie tilts her head at Edward.

"What?" Marie questions, Edward taps the bottom of his chin trying to think of something.

"erm...it's about large animals going to sleep for the winter" Edward simplifies his earlier sentence, Marie slowly nods her head.

"Oh I see...so it's like Bambi? Where animals talk and stuff?" Marie asks, Edward slowly shakes his head as he opens the humongous book. Marie looks down at the wordy infested book, Marie's jaw is hanging off it's hinges.

"It's more to do with information than story telling I believe" Edward replies, Marie continues to stare down at the book with bewilderment.

"Woah..." Marie mutters, as Marie continues to stare down at the book. Groups of kids on the surrounding table continue to gossip among each other. "Does your Ma' and Pa' know you read books like these?" Marie asks as takes her attention off the book.

"Actually my mother and father gave me these books, they believe it's best to teach kids at an early age with books like these" Edward explains as he turns one of the pages, Marie nods her head.

"So you like to read books then?" Marie asks, Edward simply nods. "Have you read the Hungry Dolphin?" Marie asks, Edward takes his attention off the book and looks up at Marie.

"Hungry Dolphin?" Edward questions, Marie nods her head with eagerness as she leans forward. "I don't believe I've read that one" Edward says hesitantly as he squints with his eyes.

"Oh it's a cool book! I'll show you it tomorrow!" Marie says as she leans back in her seat, Edward nods his head agreeing with Marie. "I'm not going to spoil it" Marie says as she folds her arms with a smirk on her face.

"Is it about a Hungry Dolphin?" Edward asks, Marie gives Edward an unimpressed expression.

"Are you sure you haven't read it?" Marie says as she pushes the rims of her glasses down as if she's a detective. Edward raises his hands up to shoulder length.

"I haven't" Edward says in a serious tone, Marie begins to giggle softly at Edwards uptight behavior. "What's so humerus?" Edward asks, Marie tries to control her laughter but struggles.

"Haha...I was joking..." Marie struggles to say, Edward lowers his hands as he sees Marie still laughing. Marie playfully pushes Edwards shoulders whilst still lightly giggling, Edward simply shrugs at Marie with a smile on his face.

" _She's rather unique?"_ Edward thinks to himself, whilst Marie starts to control her laughter. Marie wipes a small tear out of her eye from the laughter, Marie gets a hold of herself. Marie has a short sigh, whilst Edward continues to look on at Marie.

"How long have you been at the school?" Marie asks bluntly, Edward tilts his head at the sudden change in tone of conversation.

"I enrolled at the start of the year which was...2 months, 17 days and 4 hours ago..." Edward gives the exact details, Marie gives a small smirk and rolls her eyes at Edward.

"So...for 2 months...17 days and whatever, you've been sat here alone with no friends?" Marie begins to connect the dots, Edward closes the book in front of him. Marie notices what she just asks and covers her mouth lightly "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that" Marie apologizes, Edward raises his hands again signalling it's fine. Marie lowers her hands from her mouth.

"There is no need for any level of concern, this given time can be used most efficiently. During this time I'm able to read and learn new skills" Edward explains, Marie gives Edward an unimpressed look.

" _He's been lonely..."_ Marie comes to the conclusion "I see...well I-" Before Marie could continue the school bell tolls signalling the end of lunch. Marie has a sigh of dismay at the sound of the bell, whilst Edward as quick as he can puts his large book in his bag.

* * *

"Seeing as this is your first day back, how about we have fun in Art today?" Mrs. Wheatly asks the patient class, Mrs. Wheatly begins to write on the board behind her. "Today we'll have a little fun, free session in Art draw anything you want" Mrs. Wheatly announces with a cheer from the class.

"That sounds rather unscheduled and out of the blue" Edward silently comments, Marie turns her attention to the paper conveniently placed before the lesson started in front of her. Edward simply shrugs and follows Marie's lead as he turns his attention to the paper in front of him. "What are you going to draw?" Edward asks, Marie picks up a pencil and taps the bottom of her chin.

"Hmm...maybe...a person or something..." Marie squints down looking at the paper, Marie looks up at Edward. Marie gets a sly grin on her face as she leans forward "How about we make this into a game?" Marie asks.

"What do you mean? Like naughts and crosses?" Edward questions, Marie slowly shakes her head and she moves back.

"We both draw a person, whether they're real or not. Whoever draws best is the winner" Marie throws down the challenge, Edward shyly scratches the back of his neck.

"Well...my artistic skills are really-" Edward gets interrupted as Marie places her pencil on the paper.

"3...2...1...GO!" Marie announces the beginning of the competition much to the dismay of Edward, Edward sighs as he picks up his pencil and begins to draw.

" _Hmm...let's see here..."_ Marie thinks to herself whilst begins to brush her pencil around the paper and light shades, Edward slightly peeks next to him at Marie's paper. Marie notices this and covers the paper using her forearm to stop him from peeking a her paper, Edward gives a small pout and returns to working on his drawing.

* * *

Time flies by as the final lesson is almost over, Marie puts the finishing touches on the drawing as Edward waits in anticipation. "Finished!" Marie claims as the puts down her pencil, Marie continues to cover the drawing. "We'll show them in..." Marie taunts as she holds up the back of her paper, Edward watches on. "3..." Marie begins the countdown.

"2..." Edward continues the countdown.

"1!" The two of them say in unison as the two of them turn over their paper, Marie catches gaze at Edwards drawing. Marie puts her free hand over her mouth as she feels a giggle escaping her. Edward looks at Marie's drawing with a shocked expression, Edward darts his eyes across from his drawing to Marie's drawing. Edward looks up at Marie to see she's compressing her chuckle.

"...I told you my artistic abilities aren't high quality" Edward says as he places his piece of paper on the table, Marie gently places her paper on the table as well. Edward lowers his head knowing that's the truth, Marie quits her giggling and leans over closer to Edwards picture.

"It's...not that bad...if we add..." Marie reassures as she picks up Edwards pencil "A little shade here...curve this line...here..." Marie mumbles as she corrects Edward's drawing, Edwards lifts his head as he sees Marie correcting his drawing. Marie sits back away from Edwards drawing.

"It...looks slightly better...anyway forget about my disastrous drawing...your drawing looks incredible" Edward gives a strong compliment, Marie tilts her head whilst looking down at her picture.

"It's okay...I'm not too sure about the blue hair...it looks..." Marie squints whilst looking down at her drawing, Edward leans over closer to Marie's drawing.

"I think the blue hair is rather unique, it makes the drawing catch your eye on first glance" Edward explains, Marie begins to gently rock her head back and forth agreeing with him.

"I think I see where you're coming from" Marie comments, Edward leans back in his seat and looks over at table with the two drawing laying on the table.

"Well I guess we know the winner of this competition" Edward says as he folds his arms, Marie simply shrugs at Edward. "Mine of course" Edward jokes, Marie immediately playfully pushes one of Edward's shoulders. Marie begins to giggle at Edward, Edward returns a small smile. The school bell rings signalling the end of the day, Mrs. Wheatly claps her hands together to grab the classes attention which works.

"Good work today class, I'll see you all tomorrow bright and early" Mrs. Wheatly says, like that the class scatter out of the classroom in a hurry. Marie and Edward stand out of their seats, Mrs. Wheatly quickens her pace and approaches Marie. "I hope you enjoyed your first day" Mrs. Wheatly says, Marie nods her head with great eagerness while Edward eavesdrops the conversation.

"It was much better than I thought!" Marie say with a joyous smile that seems to be contagious that Mrs. Wheatly beams another smile at Marie.

"That's brilliant!" Mrs. Wheatly says with a joyous smile, Mrs. Wheatly looks beside Marie to see Edward is still there. "And you made a new friend as well" Mrs. Wheatly adds as she darts her eyes across at Edward ho is scratching the back of his neck nervously. Marie nods with great enthusiasm "I don't want to keep you two here any longer, get home and relax" Mrs. Wheatly says. Marie and Edward both nod in unison as they wave to Mrs. Wheatly before they leave the classroom.

* * *

"How do you get home?" Marie asks whilst walking down the corridor with her new friend, Edward looks beside him at Marie.

"I walk home by myself" Edward says, Marie raises her eyebrow at Edward after hearing that. Marie's expression returns back to normal as she realises something about what he said.

"So you live near school then?" Marie asks, Edward has a short pause whilst thinking about the question.

"Hmm...it's a 25 minute walk from school to my home, so I wouldn't say I live near the school" Edward hesitantly says, Marie expression turns to confusion as she looks beside her at Edward. The two leave the school building.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Marie questions whilst sounding flabbergasted at the discovery, Marie takes her attention off Edward and looks up to see a familiar looking woman next to a car waving her over. "My Ma's here" Marie announces, Marie takes a few steps forward and looks back at Edward to see he's waving at her. "Ugh...come here..." Marie groans as she grabs Edward by the wrist and begins to pull him.

"What are you doing?" Edward asks as he tries to resist being pulled, which goes unnoticed. Ma' tilts her head as she sees Marie walking along grabbing a boy's wrist.

"My...My...who do we have here?" Ma' asks as she crouches down to a lower level, Marie quits pulling Edward. Marie gives Ma' a warm smile, Ma' looks curiously at Marie's smile. "I know that smile, you want something right?" Ma' asks as she folds her arms. Marie's smile disappears, Marie takes a deep breath before opening her mouth. Edward keeps darting his eyes back and forth between Marie and Ma'.

"He's my friend Edward, is it okay if we can give him a lift home?" Marie asks as she grips Edwards wrist tightly, Ma' squints at Marie and her friend, she looks down to Marie's grip on her friend. "He has to walk like 2 hours to get to his house" Marie exaggerates, Edward gives Marie an unimpressed look.

"How far does it take you to walk home?" Ma' asks as she looks at Edward, Edward has a short sigh as he looks in the eyes of Ma'.

"It's usually a 25 minute walk to return home" Edward says as he looks away from Ma', Ma' looks at Marie who is looking away from Ma' after being caught lying "But I don't mind walking home, I don't want to be an inconvenience" Edward says as he lowers his head, Ma' gives him a reassuring smile.

"It's no inconvenience at all, where do you live?" Ma' asks, Edward scratches the back of his neck.

"29 Apple Lane, Lemon Brook" Edward answers, Ma' begins to slowly nod as Marie again tightens her grip on Edwards wrist.

"That's no problem at all" Ma' says as she quits crouching down, Marie gestures with her other arm with great happiness. Ma' opens the door to her car, while Marie feels a tap on her shoulder. Mare turns her attention to her friend beside her.

"Thanks Marie" Edward says, Ma' rolls down the window looking at the two of them.

"Are you two just going to stand there holding hands?" Ma' jokes, Marie blushes immediately and looks down to see she's still grabbing Edwards wrist. Marie as quick as she can releases Edward from her grasp, Marie pouts at Ma', whilst Edwards walks towards the passenger door and opens it.

"After you" Edward says as he gestures with his arm, Ma' looks at her rear view mirror as Marie nods her head as she gets in the car, Edward hops up into the car after Marie. Edward closes the door as Ma' revs the engine ready to set off.

"So do you by the name Ed or Eddy for short?" Ma' asks to try and get a conversation going, Edward simply shakes his head.

"I prefer going by Edward" Edward answers, Ma' gently nods her head as she begins to drive the car.

* * *

During the journey, Ma' continues to watch the two little passengers through her rear view mirror. "So what do your parents do Edward?" Ma' curiously asks.

"My father is head researcher at the Cleanliness Clinic, whilst my mother works for the same company as head of advertising" Edward answers, Ma' raises her eyebrow whilst looking at the road in front of her. Marie looks beside her at Edward to see him sitting there in full confidence.

"My...my that sounds like they're busy" Ma' comments, Edward slowly nods his head agreeing with her. The car comes to a sudden halt, Edward looks through the window to see he's outside his home. "I'll walk you to your house, to let your parents know about me bringing you home" Ma' says as she unhooks her seat belt.

"Oh there is no need, neither mother or father are home" Edward says as he unhooks his seat belt, Marie tilts her head at Edward while Ma' turns around looking at Edward.

"So is your uncle, auntie or grandparent at home then?" Ma' questions, Edward simply shakes his head.

"I have a key to get in" Edward says, Marie leans forward out of her seat closer to Edward.

"When does your Ma' and Pa' come home?" Marie asks with concern, Ma' looks on curiously at Edward awaiting an answer. Edward taps the bottom of his chin whilst thinking about the question.

"They usually return home at...either 8:00 or 9:00..." Edward answers honestly, Ma's jaw drop along with Marie. "Anyway thank you very much for the lift, I'll let my parents know about your kindness" Edward says as he opens the passenger door.

"See ya tomorrow!" Marie says as she waves at Edward, Edward playfully waves back at Marie as he closes the door behind him. Marie climbs over the passenger seat where Edward was once sat, Marie rolls down the window. "I'll give you the book tomorrow" Marie promises, Edward nods his head.

"Remember don't open the door for anybody and keep the door locked when you get in" Ma' gives advice, Edward nods his head as he walks up to the door. Ma' doesn't drive off until she sees Edward open the door and shut the door behind him, Ma' has a short sigh before driving off.

"I promised him I'd lend him the Hungry Dolphin" Marie includes Ma' in the conversation, Ma' stares down at the road whilst driving.

"I'm happy you made a new friend...and it's a boy too!" Ma' praises with a joyous smile, Marie notices what she's implying at. Marie breaks into a small blush and looks out of the window.

"We're just friends" Marie mutters, Ma' has a small giggle at Marie's shyness. Ma's smile soon wipes away as Edward grows in her mind.

" _Is it really right to leave a child alone for all that time?"_ Ma' wonders whilst on the trip home.

* * *

The clouds disappear as darkness covers the sky, Marie is in the basement moving boxes off of each other. _"Come on...it has to be in here somewhere..."_ Marie thinks as she struggles opening a box, the box opens as dust gets splattered all over the place. Marie coughs heavily as she looks inside the box. Marie digs her hands deep in the box to feel around if she can find the book.

* * *

A few hours pass as Marie continues to look inside the mountain of boxes to find what she's looking for, Marie's eyes start to become heavy as she struggles with the fight with exhaustion. A loud yawn escapes Marie _"I need to find...the...book.."_ , Marie's head sways from side to side as she lays her head on the top of a box as her eyes gently close. Silent footsteps walk down into the basement, Ma' looks across to see Marie is sound asleep on one of the boxes.

" _...She's so sweet, but her battery has run out"_ Ma' comments as she approaches the sleeping Marie, Ma' has a short sigh as picks up Marie as delicate as she can. _"I'll have to look for the book, the Hungry Fish or something"_ Ma' shrugs as she carries Marie up to her room. Ma' softly lays Marie on the bed without waking her, Ma' covers Marie with a blanket and leans closer to the top of her forehead. "Goodnight sweetie" Ma' whispers as she pecks the forehead of Marie.

* * *

Meanwhile at Edwards house, Edward lays on his bed as he stares up at the dark ceiling. Edward grabs the blanket and pulls the blankets up over him, as he begins to gently shut his eyes, a smile emerges on his face.

" _I made a friend today..."_

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter! The next chapter will be the conclusion to this flashback, answering the question "What happened to the two of them?" I wanted to originally put it all in one chapter but I would be missing out on a lot of possibilities and the background of the two of them. Anyway thanks again for reading this chapter! Thanks for all the new favs and follow keep up the good work! :) I hope you'll all be able to join me next chapter for the conclusion to this flashback!**


	10. We Met (Part 2)

**Chapter 10: We Met (Part 2)**

 **A/N: The New Chapter is here! (Finally) Sorry it's been awhile since the last update, I've been really busy with work that I wasn't able to get the time to write any :( Thanks again for all the new follows and favs, it really does motivate me to write more. Here's the New Chapter, hope you all enjoy this long chapter :)**

* * *

The morning sun sneaks up on Lemon Brook, Marie's bedroom door slowly creeps open. Ma' peeks in to see Marie is still sound asleep in her bed, Ma' enters the room with book in hand as silently as she can with soundless footsteps. As Ma' continues to walk as silently as she can, Marie turns over on her side. Ma' freezes on the spot, but Marie's eyes are still closed. Ma' has a sigh of relief as she takes a few more steps forward until she's at Marie's bedside. Ma' places the book on the table next to Marie, Ma' looks down at her sleeping daughter as she gently brushes her hair off her forehead. "Marie..." Ma' says softly, there is no response. Ma' sits on the side of Marie's bed "Marie...it's time to get up..." Ma' begins to gently sway Marie from side to side. Marie's eyes slowly open, suddenly Marie sits up with worry.

"Oh no...I fell asleep...I need to find that book!" Marie voices her concerns, Ma' looks at Marie with a nostalgic smile.

"Don't worry, I found the book for you. It's right here" Ma' says as she grabs the book and puts it on Marie's bed. Marie looks down at the battered book, Marie has a sigh of relief as she looks up at Ma'.

"Thanks Ma'!" Marie replies as she tightly wraps her arms around Ma', Ma' wraps her arms around Marie embracing her in a warm hug.

"You're welcome" Ma' says as the two break away from the hug, Ma' stands up from being sat on Marie's bed. Ma' puts her hands on her hips as she looks down at Marie, who tilts her head at Ma'. "You can't sit here in your pajamas all day, you've got school today. Not unless you want to go to school in your pajamas" Ma' says playfully with a joyous smile. Marie raises her eyebrow as she quickly hops out of bed, almost knocking the book on the floor. "I'll be in the kitchen getting Breakfast done" Ma' explains the morning plan as Marie opens her closet. "When we're finished eating Breakfast, I'll brush your hair for you" Ma' finishes the plans. Marie continues to look through the mountain of clothes in her wardrobe. "Did you here me?" Ma' asks.

"Loud and clear Ma'!" Marie says with great eagerness as she turns around looking at her mother, Ma' looks at Marie with a joyous grin.

"That's my girl..." Ma' says as she walks away to exit the room, before going downstairs she peeks into Marie's room. "Don't take too long hun'" Ma' reminds, Marie nods her head as she continues to look inside her wardrobe. _"This is a big change from yesterday..."_ Ma' thinks to herself as she leaves Marie alone.

* * *

The alarm beside Edward's bed rings as he sits up in bed, Edward has a small stretch as he looks over at the disruptive alarm clock. Edward places his hand on the top of the alarm clock and clicks a button, as the alarm quits ringing. Edward squints his eyes as he slowly climbs out of bed in the seemingly empty house. Edward begins to wipe the sleep out of his eyes as he approaches his desk with a collection of books. "Morning Jim" Edward greets as he looks down at the small green cactus. "You're making a lot of progress Jim" Edward says as he carefully leans closer towards Jim. Edward straightens his back as he looks back at the alarm clock, Edward has a short as he opens his wardrobe and picks out his clothes and a towel. Edward carries them out of his room.

* * *

Meanwhile at Marie's home "After breakfast I want you to go upstairs and brush your teeth" Ma' instructs as she carries a bowl of cereal in front of Marie, Ma' places the bowl of cereal on the table. Marie nods instantly as she lifts up her spoon and begins to eat, Ma' looks on at Marie with a nostalgic smile. _"Yesterday she wouldn't even have 1 flake of cereal...now look at her..."_ Ma' thinks to herself, as Marie looks up to see Ma' staring at her. Marie halts from eating a single flake.

"What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" Marie asks as she playfully puts her hand on her face to feel for anything. Ma' slowly shakes her head as sits opposite of Marie.

"Don't worry, there's nothing there. Other than one thing..." Ma' replies as she smiles mischievously, Marie begins to feel around her face rapidly after hearing that.

"What? What is it?" Marie demands.

"Your beautiful smile that's all" Ma' compliments, Marie puts her hands down away from her face. Marie gives Ma' an unimpressed look, Marie looks around the table to see it's only her and Ma'.

"Where are Lee and May?" Marie asks curiously as she picks her spoon back up.

"Pa's already taken them to school, their schools start early" Ma' answers, Marie slowly nods as she continues to eat her breakfast.

* * *

Whilst at Edwards home, Edward stands patiently looking at the toaster. Edward switches his gaze to the worktop where his plate and knife sits. _"Oh...the butter..."_ Edward thinks to himself as he slowly walks to the fridge, Edward opens the fridge and takes out the butter. Edward gently closes the door and walk back to the toaster to wait. Edward has a short sigh as he stares at the teasing toaster.

* * *

While at Marie's home "Have you got everything kiddo?" Ma' asks as she looks down at the prepared Marie, Marie has her school bag on her back. Marie looks up at Ma' with a contagious smile.

"I've got everything!" Marie says with eagerness, Ma' gives Marie a skeptical look.

"Have you got the book for Edward?" Ma' asks, Marie nods with great enthusiasm.

"It's in here" Marie says as she points at the bag on her back, Ma' gently nods her head as she looks down at Marie.

"Pencils? Pens? Paper?" Ma' questions, Marie vigorously nods at all the school supplies.

"Yep, can we go now?" Marie asks, Ma' rubs the bottom of her chin as she looks down at Marie.

"Ah...did you remember to brush your teeth?" Ma' asks as she clicks her fingers, Marie immediately stops looking in Ma's eyes. Ma' raises her eyebrow whilst looking down at her daughter.

"...Maybe..." Marie mutters, Ma' folds her arms.

"Maybe?" Ma' repeats, Marie looks up at Ma' who doesn't look impressed. Marie nervously scratches the back of her head.

"I'll go brush my teeth..." Marie says sounding defeated as she turns her back to Ma', Ma' nods her head as she sees Marie climb the steps.

* * *

Meanwhile at Edwards home, Edward places his hand on the door handle. Before he pulls it down he turns around looking at his spotless home _"Have I got everything?"_ Edward wonders as he takes his hand off the handle. Edward taps the bottom of his chin _"I've got my reading material, my school supplies...I believe that's all I need"_ Edward nods his head. Edward place his hand on the door handle and pulls down the handle, to head off to school.

* * *

Whilst in the classroom, Marie slams the book on the desk in front of Edward. Edward raises his eyebrow as he looks down at the colorful book. "Here's the book" Marie announces as she looks at Edward with a joyous smile.

"Hmm...it definitely looks interesting" Edward hesitantly says as he picks up the book, Marie stand there nodding.

"I'm sure you'll love it, it's one of my favorites" Marie proclaims as she struts towards her seat. Marie sits in her seat and looks ahead at Edward who's analyzing the book. "Come on, you don't read a book by looking at the front of it" Marie comments, Edward simply shrugs as he puts the book down on the desk and opens it. Marie slowly moves her chair until she's beside Edward. Marie casually peeks down at the book to see what page Edward is reading. "This is like one of my favorite parts" Marie proclaims as she puts her index finger on the page.

"Oh I see" Edward gives a short reply, Marie takes her index finger off the book. Edward nods his head as he continues to read the recommended book.

"This is when everyone else leaves the dolphin for-" Marie interrupts herself as she looks down at Edward who is silently reading the book "Sorry I'll be quiet" Marie apologizes as Edward turns the page of the book. Marie continues to watch Edward as he concentrates on reading the book.

" _So far it seems I was correct about the Dolphin collecting knowledge in terms of what he eats, he grows stronger and smarter after every meal..."_ Edward analyses as Marie rests her elbows on the table and places her head in her open hands.

" _Who knew watching someone read...can be so boring?"_ Marie thinks to herself as she looks down at a blank piece of paper on the table, a small smirk emerges on Marie's face as she sits up straight and grabs a pencil.

" _My suspicions are getting more and more precise, as the Dolphin learns more about the world it dwells in, he's gaining more acquaintances and allies"_ Edward comments as he turns another page of the book, Edward looks up and takes a peek of Marie sketching on what was a blank piece of paper.

" _If I add a bit of shade here...a bit there..."_ Marie instructs herself as she gently brushes the pencil on the sketch, Marie places her pencil on the table as she picks the paper and holds it in front of her at an angle. Edward nods his head as he closes the book, Marie darts her eyes at Edward. "What did you think?" Marie asks curiously, Edward takes a deep breath ready to speak.

"I found it to be a thought provoking book, in terms of how knowledge can be passed down through generations. It did well in creating the right atmosphere and setting for the main protagonist to feel challenged, which motivates the reader more to support the protagonist even further" Edward critiques, Marie immediately tilts her head.

"In English?" Marie asks, Edward taps the bottom of his chin as he looks down at the book.

"erm...I found it to be a good book, thanks for allowing me to read it" Edward says as he looks up at Marie.

"I knew you'd like it!" Marie says with great enthusiasm, Edward scratches the back of his neck.

"Well it did have it's own fair share of moments within in the story" Edward says nervously, Marie simply shrugs and places the paper in her hand on the table as she slides it over towards Edward.

"There you go" Marie says with a cheerful smile, Edward raises his eyebrow as he looks at Marie. Edward looks down at the paper to see a rough sketch of a someone reading, Edwards eyes widen as he stares at the picture. "What do you think?" Marie asks with curious intentions as she leans forward in her seat awaiting the critique.

" _That talent...from such a young age to sketch a picture that good in such limited time..."_ Edward thinks to himself as he slides the picture closer to him and lifts it off the table to get a closer look.

"Come on...it's not that bad is it?" Marie questions as she tries to lean closer, Marie loses her balance and almost falls off her chair, Marie regains her balance and sits back in her seat. Marie gives an embarrassing smile towards Edward as she scratches the top of her head.

"Do you draw all the time?" Edward asks, Marie shrugs her shoulders at Edward.

"Whenever I get bored, I draw a little" Marie says in a meaningless tone, Edward shakes his head at Marie's tone of voice.

"You have a lot of talent in terms of drawing" Edward comments as he places the piece of paper on the table in front of him, Edward slides the drawing over closer to Marie. Marie looks down at her sketch, whilst Edward keeps his eyes on Marie.

"erm...thanks I guess?" Marie says as she shrugs her shoulders, Edward has a short sigh to himself as he slides the book over towards Marie. _"Talent with drawing? It's just something I do for fun when I'm bored"_ Marie comments.

"Alright, good work this morning with today's reading session. After lunch we're going to be doing some speaking and listening" Mrs. Wheatly instructs the class, the class in an orderly fashion leave the room.

* * *

Meanwhile at lunch time, Edward and Marie sit on an empty table by themselves. Edward begins to take out his lunch from his bag, whilst Marie is already eating her lunch. Marie pauses before taking another bite out of her sandwich "What do you have?" Marie curiously asks.

"Just a ham and cheese sandwich with the crusts cut off" Edward explains as he lifts the sandwich off the table.

"Do you make your own lunch or something?" Marie asks, Edward puts down his sandwich and takes a sip out of his blackberry juice box.

"Correct, Mother and Father are-" Edward gets interrupted before his explanation continues.

"Your Ma' and Pa' are busy with work?" Marie answers the question, Edward swiftly nods at the statement.

"Correct again" Edward answers, Marie simply shrugs as Edward finally starts to eat his sandwich. Marie occasionally glances over at Edward, there eyes meet with each other as Marie opens her mouth ready to speak.

"What's your Ma' like? You've seen my Ma' is she anything like yours?" Marie asks a blunt question, Edward lowers his half eaten sandwich as he taps the bottom of his chin.

"I guess you could say they're similar in some ways, your mother and my mother seem to have a common interest in jewelry" Edward answers confidently.

"How did you know my Ma' loves jewelry?" Marie curiously asks, Edward turns his head in Marie's direction to see a raised eyebrow.

"I saw your Mother wearing what seems to be a Pandora bracelet and what seems to be a multiple number of rings on her fingers, it's usually common for Mothers to be interested in jewelry" Edward gives his lecture, Marie squints at Edwards explanation.

"My Ma' has like a ton of shiny stuff in her room from necklaces to rings" Marie keeps the conversation going, Edward gently nods his head.

" _Here I am a boy, wrapped in a conversation about jewelry...why did I bring this up?"_ Edwards asks himself a key question, Marie leans forward in her seat.

"How about your Pa'? What's he like?" Marie asks, Edward raises his eyebrow at the question.

"He's quite strict and serious in terms of how I run things at home. He said it's a sons duty to be more successful than his father, so he constantly pushes me to succeed" Edward explains, Marie leans back in her seat away from Edward.

"Is that why you have to read big books? Because your Pa wants you to?" Marie says in a low tone, Edward has a sigh to himself.

"I guess you could say that, but it's just my father wants me to do well" Edward answers, Marie simply shrugs.

"Sounds like my Pa' he wants me and my sisters to do well too" Marie says with great enthusiasm, Edward slowly nods his head. "I guess that's how all Pa' are like then" Marie guesses. Suddenly the school bell tolls signalling the end of the lunch time period, as the cafeteria empties.

* * *

"Can everyone sit in a circle on the floor for me please?" Mrs. Wheatly instructs, the class follows through with Mrs. Wheatly's instructions as the class sit in a circle on the floor, Marie moves swiftly to make sure she's sat next to Edward. "Good everyone, today's speaking and listening will be about what you all want to be in the future" Mrs. Wheatly explains, Edward looks down at the carpeted floor.

" _That's rather difficult, Mother and Father always says 'Focus on what's happening now, instead of the future. The present always happens, the future may never happen' I have never thought about this..."_ Edward lectures himself, Marie looks beside her to see Edward thinking heavily about question.

" _What's up with him? It's not like it's a hard question"_ Marie questions, Mrs. Wheatly takes a few steps to stand in the center of the circle.

"We're going to start with..." Mrs. Wheatly darts her eyes around the circle "Brandon, what would you like to be?" Mrs. Wheatly asks, a confident grin emerges on Brandon's face.

"That's easy, a football player" Brandon says arrogantly, Marie rolls her eyes at the answer.

"That sounds exciting, why do you want to be a football player?" Mrs. Wheatly asks, Marie's eyes shift from Mrs. Wheatly back to Brandon.

"I'm really good at it, it's also very fun too" Brandon gives his generic answer, Mrs. Wheatly gives Brandon an enchanting smile. Mrs. Wheatly again looks around the circle, her eyes dart from student to student.

* * *

As Mrs. Wheatly gets to the final number of students to choose, Edward is still looking down at the carpet. _"I don't mean to sound like a stick in the mud, but there is a large case of generic answers 'I want to be a fireman, policeman and more.' I guess Mother and Father were right 'The real world doesn't affect children yet'"_ Edward criticizes the speaking and listening exercise.

"Marie? What would you like to be?" Mrs. Wheatly asks sweetly and softly, Marie looks up into the eyes of Mrs. Wheatly.

"Something to do with drawing" Marie gives her answer, Edward looks beside him at the confident Marie.

"Oh I see, you want to be an Artist?" Mrs. Wheatly guides Marie into an answer, Marie casually shrugs whilst looking at Mrs. Wheatly.

"I guess so" Marie gives a short answer, Mrs. Wheatly's eyes instantly switch from Marie in her gaze to Edward.

"Last we have Edward, what would you like to be?" Mrs. Wheatly asks in her usual sweet sounding tone, Edward takes his attention off Marie and looks up at Mrs. Wheatly.

"That's a rather problematic question, I'm not too sure what I aspire to be in the future" Edward avoids the question, Mrs. Wheatly raises her eyebrow at Edwards answer.

"What about being a doctor or a writer?" Mrs. Wheatly attempts to lead Edward into one of her answers, Edward slowly shakes his head.

"No disrespect, I find it too soon to decide what we aspire to do in the future" Edward gives his opinion, Marie turns her head looking at Edward. Students around the circle are now all staring at the conversation between the two.

"I understand, it's fine if you haven't decided what you want to be" Mrs. Wheatly says as she walks to the front of the classroom, Edward has a short sigh of relief. Edward looks beside him to see Marie is staring at him.

"What did you say?" Marie asks, Edward rubs the bottom of his chin.

"erm...I'm not sure what I want to be in the future" Edward shortens the answer, Marie rocks her head back understanding what Edward means. Mrs. Wheatly claps her hands together, grabbing the classes attention to look at the front of the class.

"Good work today from everyone, class will finish soon so pack everything up. Remember everyone it's show and tell tomorrow, please bring something tomorrow to talk about." Mrs. Wheatly instructs, suddenly the circle disburses and the student steadily go back to their designated table, Edward begins to pack his equipment away into his bag.

"I still don't get what you said" Marie says as she wonders over towards Edward, Edward finishes packing his equipment and looks up at Marie's confused face.

"There is no need for any concern, anyway what are you thinking of bringing tomorrow?" Edward changes the topic of discussion.

"Hmm...good question" Marie gives Edward a small smile, Marie taps the bottom of her chin thinking about what to bring. Suddenly Marie clicks her fingers "One of Ma's bracelets" Marie says confidently, Edward raises his eyebrow at Marie's decision.

"Why one of your mothers bracelets?" Edward questions, Edward lifts his school bag off the table.

"I don't know, it looks nice I guess. It's also something easy to talk about" Marie answers, Edward slowly shakes his head.

"But there is always a chance something that valuable could get misplaced or lost at school, perhaps something else?" Edward questions, Marie shakes her head.

"There's nothing else I can talk about, don't worry my Ma' will be fine about it" Marie says confidently, Edward looks up at Marie with a concerning look. "There's no need to worry, It'll be fine" Marie says stubbornly, Edward has a distressing sigh.

* * *

Later that evening, Marie sits on the messy sofa with Ma' as the two of them are watching television together. Marie rests her head on Ma's lap gently, as Ma' place her hand on Marie's shoulder. "Did you like school today hun'?" Ma' asks.

"It was okay..." Marie gives a short answer, as Marie's eyes are locked on Ma's free wrist which is wearing a black bracelet.

"Just okay?" Ma' curiously asks as she moves her hand and places it on Marie's head as she gently brushes her hair with her fingers. "What did you do today?" Ma' asks.

"We talked about what we want to do in the future" Marie answers truthfully, Ma' continues to brush Marie's hair using her fingers.

"That sounds like a lot of fun" Ma' praises hoping to spark a conversation, Marie again remains silent.

" _All I have to say is 'Ma' can I borrow your bracelet tomorrow?'"_ Marie reminds herself, Marie takes a deep breath as she's about to speak.

"Did your little friend like the book you lent him?" Ma' softly asks, Marie rolls her eyes at the question.

"He read it really quickly, he really liked it" Marie gives another short answer, Ma' gently strokes the hair out of Marie's eyes.

"That sounds good, maybe he'll lend you one of his books" Ma' mentions, Marie's eyes widen at the thought of having one of Edward's books.

" _It'd take me years to just read the first page"_ Marie thinks to herself, Ma's gaze shifts from the television to Marie.

"You seem quiet hun' is there something wrong?" Ma' asks concerned, Marie takes another deep breath and closes her eyes tightly.

"Can I borrow one of your bracelets tomorrow?" Marie asks with intensity, Ma' raises her eyebrow at the question.

"Why do you need one of my bracelets?" Ma' asks, Marie quits laying her head on Ma's lap and sits up in her seat, Ma' turns her head looking at Marie.

"erm...it's show and tell tomorrow, we're meant to bring something in to talk about..." Marie says as she fiddles with her hands, Ma' notices the uneasiness on Marie's face. Ma' has a short sigh to herself. "I promise I'll look after it, I won't lose it" Marie promises, Ma' stands out of her seat and puts her hands on her hips.

"You better, because this bracelet isn't mine any more" Ma' says as she slides the black bracelet off her wrist, Marie tilts her head at Ma'

"Whose bracelet is it then?" Marie asks, Ma' looks down at her daughter. Ma' crouches down to Marie's level, until she's facing her face to face.

"Hold your hands out sweetie" Ma' instructs, Marie nods her head and holds her hands out open. Ma' places the black bracelet in Marie's hands, Marie clutches tightly on the bracelet.

"It's yours now, you might need to wait a few years for you to grow into it" Ma' recommends, Marie looks up at Ma' with a confused expression.

"I don't get it, why are you giving me this?" Marie curiously asks.

"I was going to give it to you at the end of the week for being good by going to school, but seeing as you need it now. You deserve it" Ma' says, Marie hops out of her comfy seat and embraces Ma' in a tight hug, Ma' returns a tight hug back.

"Thank you so much!" Marie says overjoyed with happiness, Marie breaks away from the hug as Ma' slowly stands back to her feet. "I'm going to show Lee and May!" Marie announces as she skips out of the room, Ma' places her hands on her hips as she sees her daughter leave the room.

" _She's been eyeing my bracelet all night, she might as well have it"_ Ma' thinks to herself as she sits back in her seat.

* * *

Meanwhile at Edwards house, Edward wonders around his room. _"Now what can I bring to show and tell? I need something that is at the very least interesting and something I know a lot about"_ Edward thinks to himself as she slowly approaches his desk, Edward allows a green plant catches his eye. "Jim, would you like to join me for show and tell?" Edward asks as he lifts the cactus off the table.

* * *

Later that night, Marie rests her head on her soft pillow. _"Come on...when is tomorrow?"_ Marie impatiently thinks to herself as she turns over on her side, Marie's eyes open to see Ma' tiptoeing into her room as silently as she can. "Ma'?" Marie says sounding dazed.

"You're still not a asleep I see" Ma' states the obvious, Marie pouts at Ma'. Ma' breaks into a short smile.

"I can't wait to show this bracelet tomorrow" Marie says as she lifts her right arm up showing the loose dark bracelet on her wrist.

"Remember to be careful with that bracelet tomorrow, it's yours not mine any more" Ma' reminds her daughter, Ma' crouches down to Marie's level.

"I'll take extra special care of it tomorrow, I promise" Marie promises again, Ma' nods her head as she stands to her feet.

"Don't forget to get some sleep, goodnight hun'" Ma' wishes as she makes her way towards the door.

"Goodnight...Ma'..." Marie says whilst sounding groggy, Ma' looks over her shoulder to see Marie fighting with sleep. A nostalgic smile emerges on Ma's face, as she exits the room and silently shuts the door.

* * *

While on the journey to school next morning, the traffic is at a standstill. Ma' has a short sigh and turns around at the passenger seat to see Marie with a delightful smile and admiring her new bracelet. "Did you get any sleep last night?" Ma' curiously asks, Marie takes her attention off her bracelet and looks up at Ma'.

"I got a little sleep..." Marie answers dizzily, Ma' raises her eyebrow at Marie. Marie notices the look Ma' is giving her "I tried but it was like sleeping the night before Christmas" Marie answers truthfully.

" _I wouldn't have thought a show and tell would be similar to Christmas"_ Ma' thinks to herself, Ma' continues to watch her daughter admire her new bracelet. "What do you think your little friend Edward's bringing?" Ma' asks, Marie casually shrugs her shoulders at the question.

"I don't know, he likes books he might bring one of his favorite books" Marie guesses, Ma' slowly nods her head at the possible guess.

"You might be-" Ma' is cut off by an impatient driver honking their horn at her car, Ma' takes her attention off her daughter. Ma' rolls down the nearest window and peeks her head out looking back at the driver behind her "Are you blind?! The traffic isn't moving!" Ma' shouts at the top of her lung, Marie gently laughs at her mothers sudden outburst. The traffic begins to gently move forward, as the two of them make their way to school.

* * *

Later that morning at school, Edward sits in his seat at the table. Edward delicately places Jim on the table, Edward has a short sigh as he stares at his green friend. _"I certainly hope everyone will enjoy seeing you Jim"_ Edward hopes, suddenly Edward feels a sudden jolt on his shoulders causing him to flinch slightly.

"Boo!" Marie calls out, Edward turns around to see his table buddy. Edward takes a deep breath to regain his composure, whilst Marie giggles lightly. "Gotcha!" Marie says as she points at Edward.

"You seem to be in a joyous mood this morning" Edward comments, Marie simply shrugs as she moves around the table to her seat opposite Edward.

"Why wouldn't I be? Look what Ma' gave me!" Marie says as she sits in her seat, whilst showing off her wrist with the black bracelet. Edward leans forward in his seat to have a closer look "It looks great doesn't it?!" Marie says with great enthusiasm.

"It certainly does, remember though don't misplace it or-" Edward is interrupted when Marie holds up her hand.

"You sound just like Ma' don't worry, It'll be fine" Marie reassures, Edward quits leaning forward and sits deep in his seat. Marie looks at the table to see a green plant on the table, Marie leans forward looking at the suspicious plant. "What's this? Is this your show and tell?" Marie questions, Edward gives a confident nod and grin.

"Yes it's a cactus that I've been growing for a number of-" Before Edward can continues Marie is about to place her hand on the cactus, suddenly with great reactions Edward grabs Marie's wrist stopping her. "Please don't touch it, it's also a dangerous plant that can hurt when touched by a person" Edward warns as he releases Marie's wrist from his grasp.

"Okay...bet it wouldn't have hurt" Marie says, as she sits back in her seat. Edward folds his arms as the classroom door swings open, Mrs. Wheatly enters the room.

"Good morning everyone!" Mrs. Wheatly greets with enthusiasm, Mrs. Wheatly looks around the room to see a number of students with their show and tell items "Please can you put your show and tell items away, we'll have a look at them at the end of the day" Mrs. Wheatly instructs, the class cooperates as they take them off the table. Edward places Jim underneath the table, while Marie puts it in her bag. Edward watches Marie as she places it in her bag, Marie notices Edward is watching her. Marie playfully sticks her tongue out at Edward.

* * *

During the activity in the lesson, Edward darts a look across at Marie. "How did you get the bracelet from your mother?" Edward asks, Marie looks up across at Edward, Marie gives Edward an unimpressed look.

"Easy, Ma' said I've been so good that I deserve the bracelet" Marie truthfully says, Edward slowly nods his head.

"Do you like the bracelet?" Edward asks an obvious question, Marie gives Edward another unimpressed look.

"I love it, I'm going to keep it forever. It looks so cool!" Marie says with great enthusiasm, Edward has a small grin on his face. "Is it the same for you and your plant? Are you going to keep that forever?" Marie asks, Edward raises his eyebrow at that very question.

"I'll try to keep it as long as it's lifespan lasts" Edward answers, Marie simply shrugs and carries on with her work.

* * *

At the end of the day, Mrs. Wheatly stands in the front of the classroom with the students surrounding her sat in chairs. Mrs. Wheatly claps her hands together whilst standing next to another student, the class follows along with Mrs. Wheatly and claps as well. "Thank you, Ryan for showing us your baseball card collection" Mrs. Wheatly praises. Ryan sits back in his seat, as Mrs. Wheatly looks around at the circle of students. "Next we'll have...Brandon" Mrs. Wheatly instructs, Brandon stands out of his seat confidently and struts into the center of the circle with his show and tell in hand.

"I brought the football jersey of my favorite team, The Lemon Brooke Leopards." Brandon says as he holds up the white and purple kit, Mrs. Wheatly slowly claps as the class listens on.

"That's nice, why are they your favorite team?" Mrs. Wheatly asks, the classes eyes darts back and forth between Mrs. Wheatly and Brandon.

"Well...they win a lot, they're also much better than the Peach Creek Cheetahs" Brandon proclaims, Mrs. Wheatly nods her head and claps Brandon as the class claps along with her. Brandon lifts his arms in victory as he struts back to his seat. Edward simply rolls his eyes at Brandon's show and tell demonstration. Mrs. Wheatly again looks around the room to find her next pick, Mrs. Wheatly as she pauses and makes eye contact with Edward.

"Edward, can you show us what you brought?" Mrs. Wheatly politely asks, Edward nods his head and picks up Jim that was placed under his chair, Edward carefully picks Jim up and nervously walks into the centre of the circle. Edward takes a deep breath as Marie watches on closely.

"My show and tell is Jim, my cactus" Edward says as he clutches Jim tightly in his hands. The class watch on unimpressed "It's often confused for a tree, when indeed it's known as a plant" Edward explains, Mrs. Wheatly smiles casually at Edward. Edward takes a small gulp before he continues "Upon closer inspection of Jim, you'll see he has sharp needles all over him. A touch from a human can cause serious pain for the person" Edward explains, Edward looks around the circle to see a lot of the students are looking elsewhere, Edward makes eye contact with Marie whose leaning forward listening with determination on her face. Edward gives Marie a short smile, as Mrs. Wheatly claps her hands together.

"Very well done, tell me Edward more about...Jim" Mrs. Wheatly struggles remembering the name, Edward nods.

"erm...he's expected to grow much larger over the years, if it's dealt with correctly." Edward gives a short answer, Mrs. Wheatly smiles as she claps the class copy Mrs. Wheatly's actions and clap along as well. Edward bows his head as he walks back to his seat, Marie gives Edward an enthusiastic clap as he sits next to her. Edward slowly places Jim underneath his seat.

"Woah, I didn't know that stuff." Marie compliments as she leans forward closer to Edward, Edward leans back in his seat to save his personal space. Marie continues to have a smile on her face as she leans back in her seat. Mrs. Wheatly again stands within the center of the circle and analyses the last remaining student to deliver a show and tell.

"Marie, can you show us what you brought?" Mrs. Wheatly asks, Marie gives an eager nod at Mrs. Wheatly.

"Wish me luck" Marie whispers under her breath at Edward, Edward returns a smile similar to what Marie gave him. Marie casually skips to the center of the circle, Marie looks around the circle to feel the piercing gaze from the number of students surrounding her. "erm...I brought one of my bracelets, that my Ma' gave me" Marie says shyly as she holds up her bracelet that is sliding down her wrist, Edward leans forward in his seat.

"Oh...that looks fantastic, what do you like about the bracelet?" Mrs. Wheatly asks, Marie looks up at Mrs. Wheatly, Marie takes a deep breath ready to answer.

"It looks cool I guess, most bracelets are colorful but this one is dark and mysterious, I find it different" Marie answers honestly, Mrs. Wheatly slowly nods her head as Edward raises his eyebrow.

" _Hmm...interesting..."_ Edward thinks to himself as he rubs the bottom of his chin, Mrs. Wheatly looks around the room to see the students talking among each other not paying attention. Marie darts her eyes around the room to see majority of the students have lost their concentration, Marie has a short sigh to herself in relief.

" _I'm actually glad they weren't listening, I would have been even more nervous"_ Marie thinks to herself, Marie looks at her empty seat to see a familiar face next to her empty seat leaning forward listening with intent. Marie gives Edward a warm smile, as Mrs. Wheatly claps her hands together leading the class to clap a long as well. Marie slowly steps towards her seat.

"Well done Marie" Mrs. Wheatly praises, Mrs. Wheatly steps into the center of the circle and looks at her watch. "You've got 10 minutes left of the day, you've all been so good today I'll let you all go home early" Mrs. Wheatly announces the class cheers in unison, as the student quickly run back to their tables. Edward picks up Jim from under his seat and follows Marie to their table. Marie gives Edward a questionable look, as Edward places Jim on the table.

"Why did you name him Jim? How do you know it isn't a girl?" Marie curiously asks, Edward looks down at his green plant.

"erm...good question...he looks like a Jim to me?" Edward guesses as he faintly shrugs, Marie giggles softly at Edward.

"Hehe...really now?" Marie continues to giggle as she places her equipment into her bag, Edward continues to watch Marie carefully with the bracelet around her wrist. Marie lifts her head up to see Edward is watching her bracelet, Marie puts down her bag and slides the bracelet off her wrist. "Here you go, you can have a look at it" Marie says as she slides the bracelet across the table to Edward, Edward looks down at the bracelet with a skeptical look. "Come on, you can pick it up. I trust you" Marie motivates, Edward has a short sigh as he picks the bracelet up.

"It is rather becoming, I believe it'll look quite fetching when you grow into it" Edward compliments, Marie raises her eyebrow at the statement.

"Is that good then?" Marie questions, Edward nods his head as he continues to fiddle with the bracelet in his hand.

"Yes, what it means is-" Edward is cut off by a huge hand snatching the bracelet out of his weak fingers, Edward looks up to see the thief is Brandon with the bracelet in his frying pan like hands.

"Lookie here..." Brandon says as he looks down at the bracelet in his open hand, Marie immediately approaches Brandon face to face. Edward stands behind Marie, Edward looks down at his hands where the bracelet once was.

"Give it back!" Marie demands as she lunges attempting to grab the bracelet out of Brandon's hands, Brandon moves his hands from side to side avoiding Marie's attempts at getting her bracelet back.

"Come on...you're not even trying..." Brandon taunts, Marie again tries to grab the bracelet from Brandon to no avail as he hoists his arms up high out of her reach. Brandon laughs away as Marie's face becomes filled with anger. Edward lifts his head up and looks at the scene in front of him.

"Brandon, please give back Marie's bracelet. I don't want to be forced to tell the teacher" Edward warns, Marie looks over her shoulder at Edward. Edward sees small signs of tears building up in Marie's eyes, Brandon slowly lowers his arm.

"Yeah...you're right..." Brandon says, Marie has a sigh to herself as she puts her hand out for the bracelet. Brandon puts his hand above Marie's hand ready to give the bracelet.

"Give me it" Marie instructs, Brandon nods his head as a sick grin emerges on his face. Edwards eyes widen at that grin, suddenly Brandon tightens his grip on the bracelet and throws it towards the open window. Marie rushes towards the open window along with Edward to see the bracelet drop on the grassy premises of the school. Brandon folds his arm with a diabolical grin on his face "My bracelet!" Marie yells as she turns away from the window and runs forward pushing Brandon out of the way as she rushes out of the classroom. Edward puts his arm out ready to stop her but it was too late, Edward quickly grabs his and Marie's bag and follows in quick pursuit.

"Marie wait!" Edward calls out as he leaves the classroom, Brandon chuckles to himself.

* * *

The two stand outside of the schools premises in the location where Brandon threw the bracelet, Marie's head darts from right to left in a panic looking for the bracelet. "Come on where is it?!" Marie panics, Edward stands behind her catching his breath back. Marie drops to her knees and begins to search the green bushes, Marie's hands are shaking uncontrollably.

"Marie?" Edward calls out, Marie continues to look in the tall green bushes on her knees. "I'm sorry...it's my fault I should have-" Edward gets interrupted by the emotional Marie.

"Please...just help me look for it..." Marie pleads, Edward nods as he looks up at the window that it was thrown out of. Marie continues to push plants out of the way in a struggle.

"Hmm..." Edward utters as his eyes dart from the window to the grassy terrain, Marie looks over her shoulder at Edward. "Judging by the height of the window and the force and direction in which the bracelet was thrown it'll be...over this way..." Edward points in the direction he guesses, Marie stands back to her feet and follows Edward. "Marie, I'm sorry for-" Edward is again interrupted.

"Shh...let's just find it" Marie instructs, Edward nods his head as he stops in place and points at the bush he's guessing it is. "Is this where it is?" Marie asks, Edward gulps as he nods his head. "Okay I'll get it" Marie says as she's about to put her hand on the bush, Edward grabs Marie's wrist before she touches the prickly bush.

"Marie, that's a thorn bush it'll really hurt if you go inside it or touch it" Edward instructs, Marie shakes her head and attempts to break from Edwards grasp.

"I don't care, just let me get it" Marie demands, Edward doesn't let go of his grip. Marie shakes her head at Edwards stubborn nature.

"I lost it, I'll get it" Edward comments as he loosens his grip on Marie's wrist, Marie shakes her head at Edwards demand.

"No I-" Marie this time gets cut off from speaking.

"If I didn't let Brandon snatch the bracelet we wouldn't have been in this situation!" Edward raises his voice, Marie looks down at the grass on her shoes.

"But I can-" Again Marie gets interrupted by the passionate Edward.

"I don't want to see someone else get harmed for my mistake" Edward says with eagerness, Marie lifts her head and looks around at Edward, Marie has a small grin on her face.

"Thank you..." Marie says softly, Edward nods as he gently slides both his and Marie's bag off his shoulder, Edward places the two bags on the grassy floor. Edward takes a few steps forward, Edward motions his head side to side if he can see anything. Marie looks at the back of Edward's head "Be careful" Marie instructs, Edward goes to his knees and crawls into the thorn bush. Marie curiously peeks at the thorn bush.

" _Ow...Ow...Ouch...this hurts..."_ Edward feels the thorn scrapping and scratching his skin, Edward slowly lifts his head as he sees a familiar black bracelet in the center of the thorn bush, Edward struggles fighting through the sharp thorns digging into his body. Edward slowly crawls over towards the bracelet, Edward puts his hand on top of the bracelet to see plenty of scratches on his hand.

* * *

On the outside of the thorn bush, Marie leans against the school wall waiting patiently for her friend to return. Marie twiddles her feet around, whilst looking at the thorn bush. _"He should have let me do it"_ Marie thinks to herself as she buries her head into her knees, suddenly Marie hears noises from the thorn bush as she sees a familiar looking figure crawling out of the thorn bush. Marie stands to her feet in anticipation, Edward crawls out of the thorn bush covered in scratches, the most distinctive scratch is on his cheek. Marie puts her hand over her mouth at the sight, Edward slowly stands to his feet in pain.

"Here...you go" Edward says as he lifts his arm up and opens his hand revealing the once thrown bracelet, Marie takes a few steps forward towards Edward. Before Edward could say anything else, he was wrapped in a tight firm hug from the girl standing in front of him. "Ouch" Edward mutters, Marie stops hugging Edward and steps back.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" Marie apologizes, Edward smiles at Marie. Marie slowly takes her bracelet back from Edward, Marie immediately puts the bracelet on her wrist. "Are you okay? You're not too hurt are you?" Marie asks with concern, as Edward gradually sits on the grassy floor.

"I'll be okay, nothing that a few bandaids can't fix. I've got some in my bag so-" Before Edward could continue, Marie is already opening Edward's bag and takes the bandaids out. Marie with bandaids in her hand kneels next to Edward "There is no need for any level of concern, I can put it on myself" Edward suggests, Marie shakes her head as starts to put the bandaid on Edward's hand, Edward flinches slightly from the pain.

"Just stay still, your making it harder for me" Marie recommends, Edward has a short sigh and allows Marie to put the bandaids on him with no issues at all.

" _As long as Marie has her bracelet back, that's all that matters"_ Edward looks on the bright side, a small smile emerges on Marie's face as she puts the final bandaid on the cheek of Edward. Marie leans forward and gives Edward a peck on the cheek where the bandaid is, Edward quickly flinches. "Marie?" Edward questions as he looks over his shoulder to see Marie with a reddened face.

"Erm...Ma' says scratches heal faster if you kiss them..." Marie says softly as she twiddles her thumbs, Edward places his bandaid full hand on his cheek whilst looking at Marie. Marie feels her breathing becoming heavy and her chest tightens, Marie puts her hand over her chest.

" _What's this? My heart feels as though it's going to explode!"_ Marie thinks to herself as she looks up at Edward.

"Marie are you okay?" Edward asks as he lowers his hand away from his cheek, Marie silently nods her head as she stands to her feet. Marie offers her hand to Edward, Edward places his hand in Marie's hand as she helps lifting him to his feet.

* * *

" _From that day, I learned about who he really is. A selfless person that thinks more about others than about himself, that day was the start of...a beautiful friendship. We hung out more and more often through the months, at school and sleepovers when Lee and May wasn't there. The more and more I saw of him, the more and more I breathed heavy and my chest hurt"_ Marie narrates.

* * *

2 Months later, Marie rests her head face flat on her pillow. _"When ever I see him or think about him, it hurts"_ Marie tightly clutches her chest, Marie hears a faint knock on the door. Marie lifts her head of the pillow and looks at the door to see her mother standing there with a worried look. "Hi Ma'" Marie says unenthusiastic, Ma' raises her eyebrow as she takes a few steps forward into her room.

"Hiya hun' how are you doing?" Ma' asks as she sits at Marie's bedside, Marie looks at her mothers concerned face.

"I don't know, I don't think I'm well or something" Marie answers, Ma' folds her arms looking down across at her daughter.

"What's wrong? Does your head hurt or something?" Ma' asks, Marie simply shakes her head.

"My chest hurts and I feel like I can't breath" Marie voices her concern, Ma' puts her hand over her mouth worried. "It happens every time I..." Marie stops herself as a blush appears on her face, Ma' squints her eyes as a grin emerges on her face.

"Every time you..." Ma' leads Marie to finish, Marie has a short sigh to herself as she musters the courage to say it.

"Every time I...think of...Edward" Marie finally says it, Marie quickly buries her face into her pillow. Ma' giggles softly at Marie's shyness.

"It's perfectly natural for a girl to like a boy" Ma' reassures, Marie lifts her head off the pillow and gradually sits on the side of her bed facing Ma'.

"Why?" Marie asks, Ma' scratches the top of her head.

"Well...you enjoy spending time with Edward so... it's normal that you start to like him even more..." Ma' casually says, a bright blush emerges on Marie's face.

"Yeah so? How do I make it stop?" Marie questions, Ma' gets a smirk on her face and looks to her side at Marie.

"The way to make it stop is..." Ma' sets the mood, Marie leans forward towards Ma' listening with purpose and intent. "Tell him how you feel" Ma' recommends, Marie quickly shakes her head.

"But...what if he doesn't like me back?" Marie asks, Ma' raises her eyebrow whilst looking down at her daughter.

"You keep trying, when you like someone you keep trying. When you find someone you really like, if you let him get away you'll regret it and wish you told him" Ma' advises, Marie looks down at the dark blue carpet on her floor "If spending time with him makes you feel happy, then it's best not to let someone like that get away" Ma' looks to her side at her confused daughter whose face is as red as a tomato.

"I...I'll...tell him" Marie says nervously, Ma' joyously claps her hands together as she embraces Marie with a warm hug.

"That's my girl" Ma' says whilst wrapping her arms around Marie tightly "I bet it feels good saying that doesn't it?" Ma' questions, Marie snuggles her head closer to her mother as she nods.

"It does" Marie says without a care in the world, her chest has quit aching and she's regained her breath back, the two break from their hug as Ma' stands up off of Marie's bed.

"You better get some rest, it'll be a big day tomorrow for you" Ma' recommends, as Marie lays down in her bed. Ma' pulls the blanket over Marie, as Marie gently rests her head on the soft pillow. "What are you going to do tomorrow?" Ma' playfully asks, Marie looks up at her mother.

"T...tell him how I...f...feel" Marie says nervously as she clutches her blanket tightly, Ma' takes a few steps back towards the door.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that" Ma' says freely as she places her hand on her ear, a cheery smile emerges on Marie's face.

"I'm going to tell him how I feel" Marie says softly, Ma' takes a few steps back until she's standing next to the door.

"Louder! I can't hear you!" Ma' says wilfully, Marie's smile has grown even larger.

"I'm going to tell him how I feel!" Marie says full of energy as she raises her fist in the air, Ma' motions with her arm similar to Marie.

"That's right, goodnight hun'" Ma' says sweetly as she switches off the light and gently shuts the door. Marie yawns loudly as she turns over on her side, Marie holds her wrist with her black bracelet up to her face.

" _I'm going to tell Edward how I feel..."_

* * *

The next day at school, Marie stands outside of her classroom combing her hair. _"I'm going to do it..."_ Marie psychs herself up as she takes a deep breath before entering the classroom, Marie shyly places her hand on the door handle. Marie pauses as she lowers her hand down from the door handle _"How am I going to say it?!"_ Marie worries as she starts to fiddle with her hair _"How about, 'Edward, I really really like you do you want to be you know?'"_ Marie ponders as she quickly shakes her head at that option. _"How about, 'Edward, I have these feelings for you...I...'"_ Again Marie shakes her head quickly at the very thought _"I'll just wing it"_ Marie comes to the conclusion as she puts her hand on the door handle and pulls it down, Marie takes a deep breath as she enters the classroom.

* * *

Marie opens her eyes to see there is a number of students in the room, Marie looks around to see if she can see Edward. _"He's not here yet"_ Marie thinks to herself as she wonders over to her empty table, Marie places her bag underneath the table and sits down. _"You can do this Marie"_ Marie motivates herself, suddenly the door swings open. Marie stands out of her seat to see if it's Edward, Mrs. Wheatly walks into the room. Marie silently pouts as she sits back in her seat, Mrs. Wheatly turns to the classroom with a frown on her face. Marie's eyes are constantly locked with the classroom door, Mrs. Wheatly claps her hands together grabbing the classrooms attention. Marie shifts her head to look at Mrs. Wheatly.

"I'm sorry to tell everyone this class" Mrs. Wheatly pauses as she looks around the classroom to see a number of eyes staring at her "Edward has moved school, so he'll be no longer be joining us in class" Mrs. Wheatly drops the bombshell, Marie instinctively puts her hands up out of panic.

"D...did he move classes or something?" Marie asks, Mrs. Wheatly reads the concern on Marie's face. Mrs. Wheatly takes a deep breath before speaking again.

"Unfortunately, Edward has moved schools" Mrs. Wheatly repeats herself, Marie lowers her shaking hand as he places her hands on the table. Marie's face begin to turn red as her arms begin to shake uncontrollably, tears begin to build up in Marie's eyes.

" _I never got to tell him how I feel..."_

* * *

" _After that day, I never went back to that school. My grades went down and my attitude changed. I didn't even want to come out of my room, Ma' did her best to tell me everything was going to be fine. All I could think was 'I missed the chance to tell him how I feel' When my family moved to Peach Creek, I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you. I wanted to tell you who I was, but I remembered you never said 'goodbye' to me, I thought I would be angry with you. Then I remember how kind you were to me, you was my friend...no you were the best friend I ever had"_ Marie narrates.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Double D's study session, "How come you didn't tell me sooner that you knew who I was?" Double D asks, Marie looks up at Double D with a twinkle in her eye.

"I just couldn't, it'll just bring up some bad memories about when you left me." Marie says in a melancholic tone, Double D has a short sigh to himself. "How come you didn't tell me you were leaving?" Marie asks as she leans forward across the table.

"I wanted to, but my parents were in a rush to move. They only told me the day when we were moving that I was moving and switching schools" Double D answers, Marie smiles in relief.

"I'm happy about that, I thought you didn't tell me because you didn't consider me as a friend" Marie says as she leans back in her seat, Double D raises his eyebrow at Marie.

"You were my friend and you still are my friend" Double D says with a small grin on his face, a huge smile on Marie's face emerges.

"I'm happy to hear that, so now you know why I like you. Now you know why I tell you I like you everyday, because I missed the chance years ago" Marie reflects, Marie looks up at the ceiling above her _"'If spending time with him makes you feel happy, then it's best not to let someone like that get away_ ' _You're right Ma' he did make me happy spending time with him and still does"_ Marie thinks to herself nostalgically, Double D wipes the top of his forehead with his wrist as Marie leans forward again on the table. "You said you'd answer one of my questions if I answered yours right?" Marie asks for confirmation.

"Yes we did make that agreement" Double D answers, Marie gets a sly grin on her face looking across at her study buddy.

"Back then, did you have feelings for me?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this new chapter, it won't take too long for the next chapter to be uploaded! Although you all know what I'm going to say is 'Keep up the good work with all the favs, follows and reviews' you've all already have done a fantastic job! Hope you all have a great day :)**


	11. Parents

**Chapter 11: Parents**

 **A/N: Hello? *echo* It's been a long time since I uploaded a chapter, I really do apologize about that as I started Uni and I couldn't concentrate on making a chapter. I hope you're all still interested in this story, it's been a while so I apologize if I'm a little rusty. Don't worry I have a whole summer to continue to write stories and my aim is to continue and hopefully attempt to finish this story.**

* * *

" _Back then, did you have feelings for me?"_ The words echo in the mind of Double D, Double D scratches the back of his neck nervously. "Well...I..." Double D mutters, Marie looks on in anticipation. "I thought of you as my closest friend, who I could trust fully" Double D answers, Marie gives an unimpressed squint at Double D.

"Don't beat around the bush, tell me. Did you have feelings for me or not?" Marie repeats herself, Double D looks at the twinkle in Marie's eyes whose waiting impatiently for an answer. "It's a simple yes or no answer" Marie pushes.

" _Come on Edward think...no matter what my answer is, it'll have major repercussions despite my answer"_ Edward ponders to himself, Marie begins to tap her feet on the floor. "I'll give you a real answer this time" Double D promises, Marie nods her head and leans forward in her seat again.

"Don't worry about your answer, it won't change anything between us two" Marie smiles at Double D, Double D takes a deep breath.

"I didn't have feelings for you" Double D answers, Marie closes her eyes listening. "I only thought of you as my closest friend" Double D continues, Marie bites the bottom of her lip as a smile emerges on her face. "I apologize if it's not the answer you was expecting" Double D concludes, Marie shakes her head as she begins to giggle.

"Ma' was right then" Marie speaks up as she leans back in her seat and looks up at the ceiling, Double D tilts his head.

"Right about what?" Double D questions, Marie looks forward staring at her study buddy.

"It's easy to fall in love, it's harder to get someone to fall in love" Marie quotes her mother, Marie's arms at her side begin to tremble and shake slightly.

"Hmm...that's an interesting philosophy" Double D comments, Marie again nods her head.

"But I won't give up, I will keep trying everyday to try and get you to like me the same way I like you" Marie promises, Double D looks at the watch on his wrist.

"Would you look at the time? It appears to be getting late, we seem to have lost track of time studying" Double D changes the subject, Marie sighs to herself and closes her notebooks. Double D begins to pack his equipment away, Double D keeps looking up and glancing at Marie.

" _I hope I didn't upset her with my answer"_ Double D speculates, Double D finishes packing the last of his equipment away. Double D stands up out of his seat grabbing the attention of Marie to look up at him. "I'll just go into the kitchen and cook something for us to consume after all the hard work we put in today" Double D announces, Marie nods her head.

"Sounds good" Marie gives a short answer, Double D begins to walk towards the kitchen as Marie continues to pack her equipment away. Before Double D walks into the kitchen, he turns and looks at Marie.

"Marie?" Double D calls out, Marie perks her head up and looks back at Double D. "erm...if it makes you feel any better, I'm starting to really like you as a close friend again" Double D says, a huge smile emerges on Marie's face. Marie puts her hand over her heart, as Marie begins to giggle to herself. Double D walks into the kitchen to prepare a meal.

" _I'm one step closer...we're starting to become close friends again"_ Marie thinks to herself, Marie finally finishes packing her last pencil away into her school bag as she stands out of her seat and stretches her arms. _"I'll just keep trying Ma'"_

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Double D begins to chop carrots frantically. Double D's arms are shaking slightly _"Edward just focus...just focus..."_ Double D puts down the knife and places both his hands on the worktop. _"It's no use, I'm struggling to concentrate after learning who Marie truly is. I can't get her out of my mind"_ Double D has a heavy sigh and continues to cut the carrots. Marie casually walks into the kitchen and stands closely behind Double D, that she's looking over his shoulder.

"Do you want me to help?" Marie whispers into the ear of Double D, Double D flinches slightly. Double D has a small gulp and puts down the knife again.

"erm...I don't require any assistance" Double D answers, Marie has a small pout. Double D turns around to face Marie, to realize he's only inches away from her face. Double D takes a few small steps to his side. "You deserve a break from working so hard with studying, you may watch television and relax for the rest of the evening" Double D continues, Marie shrugs.

"I can't turn down that offer, let me know when the food is ready" Marie says as she skips out of the kitchen, Double D has a sigh of relief as soon as she exits. Double returns to cutting up the carrots.

* * *

Whilst in the living room, Marie lays on Double D's sofa and looks through Double D's channel history. _"Ugh...all he watches are documentaries...there must be something else he watches"_ Marie quits looking at Double D's channel history, Marie begins to flick through the channels. _"Lookie here, cartoons!"_ Marie finds something she likes.

* * *

Whilst at Kevin's house, Kevin and his usual group of friends sit in the living room hanging out with each other. "I need to get that girl back for what she did, it still hurts" Kevin says as he rubs his forehead where the apple struck him. Nazz shakes her head at Kevin.

"Well you did kinda start it Kev, when you threw it the Eds" Nazz comments, Kevin simply shrugs his shoulders. Rolf takes a gigantic sip from his drink that no one wants to know what he's drinking. Jonny watches on whether or not he's taking in the information no one knows.

"They've been scamming us all the time, I had to do something" Kevin says, Kevin continues to rub his forehead. "Now that he has one of them weird girls, we can't do anything to them!" Kevin announces his displeasure, Kevin folds his arms. "There's nothing we can do now" Kevin accepts defeat. Jonny looks to the side of him at Plank leaning against a cushion, Jonny picks up Plank.

"What was that Plank?" Jonny rests Plank against his ear "You mean when I bumped into her? Oh yeah now I remember" Jonny converses with Plank. "You're right she didn't do anything to me...Plank you're a genius!" Jonny stands up and pushes Plank in the face of Kevin. "Plank has an idea!" Jonny says.

"The wooden board thinks?" Rolf adds, Kevin pushes Plank out of his face.

"Get that thing out of my face" Kevin says, Jonny shakes his head at Kevin.

"But Plank is serious this time, he has an idea on how to help you!" Jonny says, Kevin simply roles his eyes. "Plank says, I once bumped into Marie causing her to cut herself under her eye" Kevin sits forward laughing.

"Haha, what did she do to you? Stuff you in a locker and sawed Plank in half?" Kevin speculates, Jonny quickly shakes his head.

"She didn't do anything! She just said 'watch where you're going'" Jonny answers, Kevin taps the bottom of his chin as Rolf takes another sip.

"Why would she do that? She'd usually beat you up for that" Kevin wonders, Nazz's eyes keep darting back and forth between Kevin and Jonny.

"Plank says she's acting differently and more nice" Jonny quotes, Kevin quickly shakes his head in displeasure. Kevin stands out of his seat.

"It doesn't make sense, why would she do nothing to Jonny but do something to me after just throwing an apple..." Kevin places his hand on his forehead trying to connect the pieces together. Nazz clicks her fingers together.

"Wait a minute, you threw the apple and it hit Double D right?" Nazz asks for confirmation.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Kevin replies, Nazz taps the bottom of her chin.

"Marie seems to like Double D, maybe she doesn't like anyone hurting Double D?" Nazz questions, a grin emerges on the face of Kevin.

"Now I get it...she won't hurt anyone that hurts her, but if they hurt the one with the sock she'll hurt us." Kevin comes to the conclusion. "This is the perfect time to mess with her!" Kevin plots, Nazz shakes her head in disagreement.

"Don't do anything Kev, it's just mean" Nazz speaks up, Kevin begins to pace up and down around his living room.

"It's not mean, look at how many times those weird girls were mean to us! It's time for payback for years of torture from her" Kevin clenches his fist tightly, a smirk appears on the face of Kevin. Rolf switches his attention to Jonny and Plank.

"So the wooden board is a genius!" Rolf stands out of his seat and snatches Plank out of Jonny's hands.

"Give him back!" Jonny tries to reach up to regain possession but Rolf is too tall for him, Rolf holds Plank above his head.

"Oh...great wooden board of knowledge...tell me where my great Nano is!" Rolf demands, Kevin and Nazz simply look away from Rolf. Jonny looks up at Plank and nods his head.

"Plank says the last place you saw her" Jonny answers on behalf of Plank, Rolf arms tremble as he drops Plank. Jonny swiftly catches Plank and glares at Rolf.

"The last place I saw her..." Rolf ponders, suddenly Rolf's eyes expand. "In the fridge!" Rolf suddenly breaks into a sprint to leave the living room "I'm coming great Nano!" Rolf declares. Nazz scratches the back of her head.

"What was that all about?" Nazz questions, Kevin simply shrugs.

"Who cares? All we know now is, one of them weird girls can't harm us..." Kevin plots.

* * *

Whilst at Double D's home "yummy! That was delicious again!" Marie announces, Double D smiles across the table at Marie. "I'm going to be very lucky in the future" Marie places her elbows on the table and puts her head in her hands. Double D tilts his head.

"Why is that?" Double D wonders as he collects Marie's plate, a smirk emerges on Marie's face.

"When I marry you, I get to eat food like this all the time" Marie gives a flirtatious line, Double D nervously flinches. Marie begins to giggle at Double D's nervousness.

"Well I better get these dishes washed and-" Double D is interrupted.

"Save them for later, why not relax for a bit? You've worked hard too why don't you sit down and watch TV too?" Marie questions, Double D looks at the dirty plates in his hands and puts them in the sink.

"But I must wash-" Again Double D is interrupted and Marie hangs out he bottom lip with a sad puppy dog expression.

"Please..." Marie pleads, Double D sighs.

"I guess you're correct, the dishes are a minor concern that could be cleaned at a later date" Double D agrees, Marie smiles as she stands out of her seat and escorts Double D into the living room to watch television.

* * *

During that night, "They made the Hungry Dolphin into an animated series?" Double D wonders as Marie sits quietly watching the program. "I wonder how different it is to the-" Double D is interrupted.

"Shh..." Marie says faintly, Double D puts his hand over his mouth to remain quiet.

After the show finished, a loud yawn escapes Marie. "I'm so tired after watching that..." Marie lays her head down on Double D's lap as both her eyes close, Double D scratches the back of his neck.

"Marie?" Double D calls out as he taps Marie on the shoulder, one of Marie's eyes open.

"Shh...I'm sleepy..." Marie mutters.

"Wouldn't it be best if you sleep upstairs on a bed? It would be much comfier." Double D recommends, another yawn escapes Marie.

"I'm much comfier here though..." Marie says, Double D's face begins to turn a shade of red.

"Please Marie" Double D pleads, Marie groans as she lifts her head off Double D's lap. Marie sluggishly stands out of her seat and begins to slowly walk out of the living room. "Goodnight Marie" Double D wishes, Marie faintly waves her arm in the air.

"Goodnight hun'" Marie leaves the living room, Double D has a small stretch and lays down on the sofa. Double D stares at the ceiling above him, a smile emerges on the face of Double D.

" _It's actually satisfying not having someone here to converse with"_ Double D's eyes begin to close.

* * *

Whilst upstairs in Double D's room, Marie throws herself onto the bed with her head face down on the pillow. _"I should come here more often, spending time with my man and great food on top of that"_ Marie's eyes start to gently shut.

* * *

Next morning arrives with a sunrise over the cul-de-sac, Double D sits up on the sofa. Double D has a small stretch, Double D looks at his watch. Double D stands up out of his seat in panic _"I overslept?! Mother and Father will be here in 10 minutes!"_ Double D as quickly as he can leaves the living room and climbs upstairs.

* * *

Whilst in Double D's room, the door quickly opens and Double D runs in to see Marie is still asleep. _"Forgive me Marie"_ Double D begins to gently shakes Marie "Marie...Marie...please wake up" Double D says, Marie's eyes begin to slowly open to see Double D waking her up.

"Isn't this a great sight to see in the morning" Marie says slyly with half a grin on her face.

"My parents are expected to arrive in 8 minutes and 37 seconds, I don't mean to be rash but would it be acceptable if you leave?" Double D asks, Marie pouts as she sits up in Double D's bed and stretches.

"No breakfast...no fair..." Marie says, Double D puts his hands together.

"I promise I'll make you breakfast next time, would you be able to hurry my parents won't take kindly to a stranger in their home" Double D explains frantically, Marie slowly gets out of bed as Double D is pacing up and down.

"It's fine, I understand I'll leave but you owe me" Marie says as she winks at Double D, Double D looks at his bedroom door expecting the worse. The two leave the room as quick as they can.

* * *

The two of them enter the kitchen "It'll be for the best if your getaway is through the back door as my parents may see you" Double D explains, Marie casually shrugs as Double D opens the door for her. Marie turns around to Double D and embraces him in a tight hug.

"Thank you, I really enjoyed myself" Marie whispers, Double D finds himself smiling.

"You're welcome, you worked really hard this weekend" Double D compliments, Marie is about to break away from the hug, but she spots Double D's bare cheek. A grin emerges on the face of Marie.

" _One quick peck won't hurt"_ Marie plans, as Marie is about to plant a kiss on Double D. Marie freezes on the spot and her arms start to nervously shake, she feels her heart beating faster and faster. _"This is weird, I've kissed him thousands of times but this time I can't!"_ Marie wonders, Marie breaks away from the hug. Double D's smile fades away as he looks at Marie's red face.

"Marie are you feeling okay? Your face is red." Double D notices, Marie squints as she turns around away from Double D.

"Oh...it's just mornings, my face is like this in the morning...it's fine" Marie answers as she fleas out of the back door, Double D shrugs as he closes the door. Double D looks around the kitchen to see the dirty dishes, Double D's eyes are as wide as they can be.

" _I need to clean right away-"_ Double D's thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a loud knock on the door. _"Drat, It appears I've ran out of time"_ Double D leaves the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile in Double D's back garden, Marie opens the back garden door and exits the garden. Marie pulls out her mirror and looks at herself in the mirror _"My face is red...when do I ever blush!"_ Marie shakes her head but suddenly stops in her tracks _"I forgot my bag...It should be fine, he'll bring me my bag at school"_ Marie continues her long trek home.

* * *

Whilst at Double D's home, Double D nervously places his hand on the door handle and pulls the door open. To see his father, a man twice his size and build with sharp spectacles on his face. "G...good morning father, is mother not with you?" Father looks down at Double D.

"She has far too much work to get done, so it's only me visiting you today" Father answers, Double D's legs begin to shake and tremble. "Are you going to have me stand out here all day?" Father asks.

"Oh sorry, please come in Father" Double D stands out of his Fathers way as he enters his home. Father scans the perimeter in his home, Double D closes the door.

"Hmm...you should be more direct with your Father, don't just have me standing outside for so long!" Father scolds, Double D nods his head.

"I understand Father, it won't happen again" Double D accepts his mistake, Father groans as he walks away from Double D and into the kitchen, Double D follows behind him.

* * *

"What a shocking mess, I raised my son better than this" Father says as he points at the sink with 2 dirty dishes inside it.

"My apologies Father, with exam season coming up I have to focus on my studies" Double D answers, Father shakes his head and walks towards the sink.

"That's no excuse, an untidy home is an untidy mind. How many times have I told you this!" Father scolds again, Double D looks down away from his Father. Father squints as he looks at the sink.

"Why is there two dishes? Did you have an uninvited guest?" Father examines, Double D scratches the back of his head.

" _Think Edward think!"_ Double D panics "erm...that was from breakfast this morning, I forgot to clean the dish I had for dinner" Double D lies, Father walks around the kitchen.

"Quit being so forgetful, once you forget something it will have major repercussions on you!" Father lectures, Double D hesitantly nods his head. Father folds his arms looking across at his son. "Let's see how clean your room is" Father says, Double D looks up at his Father.

"Yes Father, right this way" Double D leads his Father out of the kitchen.

* * *

Whilst at the Kankers trailer, Marie opens the door and enters. "I'm home!" Marie announces. Marie darts her eyes around to see it's rather empty and quiet in the home. _"I guess Lee and May are out?"_ Marie shrugs as she walks into the kitchen.

"Well if it ain't my little Marie" A voice calls out, Marie spots in the kitchen her Ma' sat at the table with a cup of tea in her hand. "Did you enjoy your little sleepover?" Ma' asks, a nostalgic smile emerges on Ma's face. "It feels like it's been forever since I asked that haha" Ma' begins to chuckle. Marie smiles as she sits in the seat opposite Ma'

"Morning Ma' I really enjoyed it" Marie answers, Ma' squints at Marie.

"You seem a little red? Are you coming down with something?" Ma' asks out of concern as she reaches her arm out and puts it on Marie's forehead.

"Oh it's nothing" Marie replies, Ma' puts her hand off Marie's forehead and sits back in her seat.

"Hmm...your head isn't warm..." A sly grin appears on the face of Ma'. Marie raises her eyebrows looking at Ma'.

"What are you smiling about?" Marie asks, Ma' takes a sip of her tea and looks directly into the eyes of Marie.

"You're in love again?" Ma' drops a bombshell, Marie's jaw drops at what Ma' is hinting at. "It is isn't it, have you gotten over that Edward boy you liked back then?" Ma' wonders, Marie hesitantly shakes her head. "So you like two boys then? Edward and another one?" Ma' questions, again Marie shakes her head.

"It's Edward I like, there's no one else I like" Marie answers, Ma' has her final sip of her tea and places it on the table.

"Then who's house did you stay over at then?" Ma' asks yet another question, Marie takes a deep breath.

"It was Edward" Marie answers, a huge smile emerges on Ma's face.

"So you found him then..." Ma' says.

* * *

Meanwhile at Double D's house "I hope the room is as you expect" Double D says, Double D looks over his shoulder to see his Father climbing the last of the steps.

"You know I struggle with steps, yet you didn't help me?" Father asks, Father has reached the top of the steps. "I'm disappointed in you not assisting me up the stairs" Father says.

"I'm sorry Father I-" Double D is interrupted.

"Save your apologies for another time, just wait until your Mother hears about this" Father warns, Double D has a dissatisfying sigh. Double D walks towards his room and opens the door, Father is the first one to enter the room.

* * *

Again Father enters the room and scans the room entirely to see an untidy bed "This is truly shocking, you're bed is a complete mess!" Father shouts at the top of his lungs, Double D hesitantly enters the room.

"Father I overslept this morning so I-" Again Double D is interrupted.

"Overslept? What if you overslept for work? You'd be fired off the spot!" Father lectures Double D, Double D's legs continue to shake and tremble. Father walks over to the side of Double D's bed and glances down at his pillow. Father slowly bends down and picks up something off of his pillow. "What is this?" Father asks as he holds a few strands of blue hair in his hand. "Long blue hair...what is this?!" Father asks, Double D begins to sway from side to side.

"erm...erm...I'm taking part in a school play...my characters wig has blue hair" Double D explains, Father continues to stare into Double D's eyes. "Sometimes rehearsals overrun and I have to sleep in my costume" Double D lies again, Father wipes his hand to get the blue hair off his hand.

"Hmm...taking part in a school play...what a waste of valuable study time" Father mutters his dismay, Double D has a sigh of relief. "Make your bed next time, as soon as you get out of bed" Father instructs.

"I will Father." Double D answers.

* * *

"You found little Edward with the hat?" Ma' questions, Marie nods her head. "This is a time of celebration! You found him" Ma' waves her arms in the air. Ma' leans her arms across the table "So tell me hun' have you told him how you feel?" Ma' asks, Marie scratches the back of her neck.

"I didn't" Marie answers, Ma' tilts her head whilst looking in Marie's eyes.

"I know you too well, I know when you're lying to me. Tell me the truth" Ma' lightly demands an answer. Marie sighs knowing she's defeated.

"I told him" Marie answers honestly, Ma' smiles. "He told me, he's happy us being close friends" Marie answers with her head held down.

"Hmm...that's good news, the more time you spend with him the more he'll get to know you and further your relationship with him." Ma' lectures, Marie lifts her head up looking at Ma.

"Do you think so?" Marie asks, Ma' confidently nods.

"You'll be with him in his time of need and realise you're more than just a friend to him" Ma' says, a smile emerges on Marie's face. "I know how these things work hun' I'm just happy you found the guy that gives you happiness again" Ma' stands out of her seat and approaches Marie, Ma' gives Marie a warm hug.

"Me too" Marie whispers.

* * *

Meanwhile at Double D's house, the two of them enter the living room. "At least the living room looks tidy" Father compliments, Double D breathes a sigh of relief. Father slowly sits down on the sofa, Double D hesitantly sits beside him. "How are your studies going?" Father asks.

"They're going exceedingly well, the head of year even informed me that after High school I'll have a great opportunity to enter any college I please" Double D informs, half a smile emerges on the face of Father.

"At least you're doing well in your studies, do you think your scores will be higher than mine when I was your age?" Father asks, Double D quickly shakes his head.

"You set an all time record at Peach Creek that I don't believe will ever be broken" Double D answers, Father clenches his fist tightly.

"It's a child's duty to exceed their parents! With a humble attitude like yours you will never succeed" Father is blunt and harsh with his words, Double D looks away from his Father. Father shakes his head as he looks beside him at the two school bags sitting next to him. "Wait a minute...why do you possess two bags?" Father asks as he picks up the two bags.

"erm...I...er..." Double D stutters as Father reads the names on the bags.

"Who is Marie Kanker?" Father asks as he opens the Marie's bag and grabs her notebook out of her bag.

"I'm undertaking a tutor program in which I help a student that is struggling with their studies" Double D answers honestly. Father begins to chuckle while looking at the notebook.

"Haha, you're not doing a good job. Look at the scruffy handwriting and multiple grammar errors." Father criticizes the work, Double D clenches his fist tightly. "This child is nothing but a fool, looks like her future career will be flipping burgers or cleaning." Father continues to flick through the notebook "constant spelling errors, this is a travesty. I didn't know someone this dumb existed" Father hits the final blow, Double D stands out of his seat.

"Father you are being very unkind, I am assisting this person to succeed in her studies. She has made major improvements that you don't know about" Double D voiced his piece, Father puts the notebook on the side table near the sofa.

"People like this are going to take your kindness for weakness. The more you help a slacker, the more of a slacker you become" Father says, Double D looks away from his Father. "You must be strong, a strong man does not assist the weak the become strong." Father continues his lecture.

"Father, I don't agree with your statements. Marie has made excellent progress in her studies, I have no doubt she will pass her exams" Double D gives his opinion, Father carelessly shrugs.

"I don't see why you'd care if someone does well, in reality you need to look out for yourself and not others." Father says as he picks up Marie's notebook again and flicks through it, Father stops on a page and pauses for a second. "Oh I see what it is now..." Father glances at the notebook with intense, Double D tilts his head. "Look at this" Father says as he holds the book up to him. Double D spots in Marie's notebook, his name and Marie's written with a heart surrounding it. A faint blush appears on Double D's face.

"It's just who Marie is Father." Double D says, Father begins to shake his head.

"I know how these things work, you're just very vulnerable and gullible to notice." Father hints, Father closes the notebook and puts it back in Marie's bag. Father rubs the bottom of his chin "You have a girl mooching off you now, she pretends to care about you when really...she doesn't" Father says, Double D raises his eyebrows. "She only wants you because she knows you're going to succeed, so then she won't have to put in hard work if you're there with her. It's how these slackers work son." Father explains, Double D shakes his head.

"I'm only doing this to help her in her studies, that's all." Double D says, Father shakes his head.

"I know you are, but you can't tell when you're being used by someone." Father says as he turns his back on his son, Double D looks at the back of his Father's head. "I'll be back next month for a visit with your Mother, if she's finished all her work. Remember to keep the house clean and tidy your room" Father says his parting words as he leaves the living room, Double D follows behind him.

* * *

The two stand at the front door, Double D opens the door for his Father. "Drive safely" Double D comments, Father nods his head. Father is about to exit but stops in his tracks.

"Son, this is for your benefit. Stay away from that girl, she's just going to bring you down and stop you from succeeding" Father says, Double D chooses not to reply. Father walks towards his car, as Double D closes the door. Double D leans up against the door.

" _Thank goodness he's gone, Father will never understand what kindness can bring to others"_ Double D thinks to himself as leans against the door.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Kankers trailer, after Ma' had finished embracing Marie in a warm hug. Marie stands out of her seat in a rush _"Oh no, I forgot to tell him we have to see the head of year on Monday morning..."_ Ma' looks at her daughter.

"What's wrong hun'?" Ma' asks, Marie looks across at Ma'.

"Oh I forgot to tell him something about tomorrow morning" Marie says her concerns, Ma' taps the bottom of her chin. "I'll have to call him" Marie announces, another smile emerges on Ma's face.

"Hmm...so he gave you his number as well? Well this is escalating quickly" Ma' comments, Marie quickly skips towards the phone and dials the number in.

* * *

Whilst at Double D's home, Double D sluggishly walks towards his ringing phone. Double D picks up the phone _"It's probably Mother lecturing me about what Father said"_ Double D speculates. "Hello, Edward speaking" Double D answers.

"Erm...hi it's Marie, I forgot to tell you something about school tomorrow." Marie answers. Double D looks at his phone in surprise.

"How did you acquire my number?" Double D asks, Marie stands stunned at the question asked.

" _I can't say I read it in your student records...erm...aha!"_ Marie plots a lie "I used your phone to call my Ma's phone, it saved your number" Marie lies, Marie's feet begin to become fidgety, which Ma' is taking notice of.

"Oh now I understand, what is it about school tomorrow? If it's about bringing your bag, don't worry I was going to bring it anyway" Double D says, a smile emerges on Marie's face.

" _So kind..."_ Marie snaps out of her daydream trance "Thanks, but it's about meeting the head of year tomorrow morning at school. He wants to speak to both of us" Marie informs, Double D nods his head.

"Thanks for letting me know..." Double D says half heartedly, Marie squints her eyes and picks up on the tone of his voice.

"Are you alright? You don't sound like yourself." Marie asks as her grip on the phone tightens, Double D's arm begins to shake slightly.

"Oh it's nothing to be concerned about, I'm fine. I'll see you at school tomorrow bright and early" Double D says his goodbyes.

"Okay, goodbye" Marie says, the phone hangs up. Marie sighs to herself as she puts the phone back onto the hook. Ma' approaches Marie and stands behind her.

"What's wrong hun'?" Ma' asks, Marie simply shrugs as she turns around at Ma'.

"I don't know, he just didn't sound like himself" Marie answers, Ma' rubs the bottom of her chin.

"Hmm...just keep being their for him. He needs you more, than you need him sometimes" Ma' shares her wisdom, Marie gives an enthusiastic nod.

* * *

Next morning Double D is on his way walking to school by himself _"'You can't tell when you're being used by someone'"_ Fathers words ring in the mind of Double D, Double D simply shakes his head. Suddenly Double D feels a sudden jolt in the side of his abdomen, causing Double D to flinch.

"Boo! Gotcha again" Marie says enthusiastically, Double D turns around to see Marie.

"Oh...morning Marie" Double D says, Double D hands over Marie's school bag. "Here you go" Marie takes her bag off of Double D. Marie swiftly opens the school bag and checks inside it, Double D tilts his head.

"I'm just checking to make sure you didn't take a headband or a bracelet for yourself" Marie says as she closes her bag, the two continue their march to school.

"Why would I take something like that?" Double D asks, a mischievous grin emerges on Marie's face.

"So that you have something that reminds you of me" Marie leans closer to Double D, Double D slightly backs up away from Marie. Marie giggles at Double D's nervousness.

"On another subject, what do you wonder the head of year wants to converse with us about?" Double D takes the attention off him.

"I dunno, could be anything" Marie faintly shrugs her shoulders.

* * *

The two enter the seemingly empty school, the two walk down the empty corridor. "School feels a lot more frightening when no one is present" Double D comments on the deserted corridor. Marie squints at Double D.

"Really? I feel that way when people are around" Marie shares a comment as well, the two stand outside of the head of years office. Double D knocks silently on the door, Marie looks at Double D disappointedly. "He's not going to hear if you knock that quietly" Marie says, suddenly Marie with all her strength knocks loudly on the door.

"Come in!" The head of year shouts from his desk, Marie gives a sly grin at Double D stating she was correct. The two enter the office.

* * *

The head of year is sitting at his desk, he looks up to see the two entering his office. "Good morning, Edward and Marie." The head of year welcomes the two of them. "Please take a seat" The head of year holds out his arm pointing at the two seats in front of him. The two study buddies take their seats. "I bet the two of you are wondering why I brought the two of you here this early in the morning" The head of year says.

"Yes sir" Double D replies, whilst Marie sits back in her seat looking directly at the head of year.

"First of all I would like to know how the program is going from your perspectives, you go first Edward" The head of year instructs. Marie looks to his side at Double D who is thinking about his answer.

"Well I think it's been a success so far, Marie has jumped many leaps and bounds in her school work in just 1 week. I'm happy that my mere presence classroom is improving her grades. It's not just me, as I believe she puts a lot of hard work and effort in her school work" Double D finishes his lecture, a smile emerges on the face of Marie.

"Hmm...I see, she's also been getting a lot of praise for her change of attitude and attention in classes from teachers. How about you Marie how do you feel about the program so far?" The head of year asks, Marie quits staring at Double D and looks at the head of year.

"I've...been enjoying it, it's nice to have someone who can help me with my work. He helps me if I'm doing something wrong and gives me hints on how to do it right" Marie gives her answer, the head of year grins at the two of them.

"This is definitely good news that the program is working well" the head of year informs, but his grin soon disappears. "Next week, we will be having mock exams to test the progress of all students. I'm just letting you know so the two of you can prepare yourselves for it" the head of year tells the two of them. Double D nods his head as Marie rolls her eyes.

" _Ugh...mock exams, what's the point? All that matters is the real exam"_ Marie keeps her opinion to herself.

"Also Marie Kanker, due to the recent school record fiasco there will be a strict punishment" The head of year warns, Double D looks to his side at Marie.

"Let me guess, detention for a week or something?" Marie jumps to a conclusion, the head of year shakes his head.

"Lower that tone" The head of year instructs, Marie folds her arms in a huff. "Due to breaking into an office and stealing a students personal details there will be harsher punishments." The head of year warns, Double D puts his hand over his mouth.

"Is it two week detention then?" Marie continues to push her luck.

"If you're in any more trouble you will be suspended indefinitely" The head of year lays down the law.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, it's long overdue. Sorry if it's a little rusty, it's been a while and hopefully I can pick up on form. I hope you all enjoy the summer of new chapters to come!**


	12. Rules are Deals

**Chapter 12: Rules and Deals**

 **A/N: I promised I would attempt to finish this story, I'm going to keep to my word. Here is the new chapter just 4 days after the previous chapter, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all the new favs and follows from everyone! Keep up the good work!**

* * *

"Suspended for like a week or something?" Marie asks, The head of year sighs as he looks at one of his students. Double D starts to look concerned about the matter in question.

"That will be decided later, I don't want to see you in trouble with anything." The head of year informs, Marie stands out of her seat.

"But what if-" Marie stops herself as Double D grabs Marie's wrist halting her statement, Marie looks down at the seated Double D who is shaking his head at Marie. The head of year glances at the hand on Marie's wrist.

"I have no other choice Marie, the offence you committed deserves to be punished" The head of year slowly stands out of his seat, Double D lets go of Marie's wrist and stands up. "I believe I am being more than kind with his warning considering your track record" The head of year adds.

"erm...we understand sir, I'll make sure Marie doesn't get into any trouble" Double D promises, a half grin emerges on the head of years face. Marie darts Double D a troublesome look, Double D does his best not to look in Marie's eyes.

"I hope so. You two should be preparing for your next lesson in 20 minutes, I'll see the two of you around school." The head of year bids the two farewell, Double D nods his head and walks towards the door. Marie stares daggers at the head of year prior before leaving. The head of year sits back in his seat and sighs to himself.

" _She said it was her who stole the document, but she said she stole it at lunch time. I never leave my office at lunch...but I had to act on the possible culprit. She's hiding something..."_ The head of year rubs his forehead at the thought of the dilemma he's in.

* * *

Whilst in the corridor, Marie swiftly kicks her locker. "Who does he think he is? Suspension!" Marie voices her complaints, Double D holds his bag up as a shield between him and Marie.

"He'll only supply the punishment if you get into any trouble, it's best for your own well being if you stay out of trouble" Double D injects into the conversation, Marie simply tuts as she turns around facing Double D.

"You know me, I'll easily get in trouble" Marie expresses her doubts, Double D lowers his bag down.

"You did a fantastic job last week, you only got into trouble twice. This week make it your goal not to get into any trouble, if you do that you're welcome to visit my home again on the weekend..." Double D hesitantly makes the same deal, Marie pauses as she leans on her locker.

"Hmm...I guess you're right..." Marie agrees, Double D breathes a sigh of relief. "You're only inviting me because you secretly love me right?" Marie says flirtatiously with a sly grin, Double D nervously looks away from Marie.

"erm...so what do you think of the mock exams?" Double D changes the subject, Marie carelessly rolls her eyes as she turns around and opens her locker.

"I don't care, it's only a mock" Marie answers as she peeks inside her locker.

"B...but a mock exam can assist in confidence building towards an exam and insight about the range of questions the exam will be about" Double D states his opinion, Marie slams her locker. A loud yawn escapes Marie as she swings her bag up over her head and placing it on her back.

"It's not the real thing, so it doesn't matter." Marie says as she begins to walk down the corridor. "Come on..." Marie calls out to Double D, Double D walks down the corridor with Marie.

"I worry about your lack of concern about the mock-" Double D continues to lecture Marie.

Whilst around the corner of the corridor, Kevin peeks his head out to see Double D and Marie walking down the corridor towards him. _"You better be right Jonny...when did she start wearing glasses?"_ Kevin questions as he leans up against the wall. _"I'll do what I do all the time, traditional corridor tactic"_ Kevin plans as Double D and Marie is about to walk pass him.

"Whatever, I just don't think-" Marie is cut off, as Kevin places his foot out causing Marie to trip to the floor. Double D gasps at the sight, Kevin watches on in anticipation.

"Oops" Kevin says mockingly, as a skeptical smile emerges on Kevin's face.

"Marie, are you okay?" Double D lowers to the floor attempting to assist Marie to her feet, Marie lightly pushes Double D as she carefully stands to her feet. Suddenly Marie grabs Kevin's shirt and pushes him up against the wall.

"You're going to pay for that..." Marie tightens her grip on Kevin's shirt, Marie clenches her fist with her free hand and raises it against Kevin's face. "Do you have any last words before I plaster your face on the wall?" Marie threatens, suddenly Double D grabs Marie's fist stopping her from delivering a brutal blow. Kevin looks away flinching slightly.

"Marie don't" Double D warns in a short and sweet manor, Marie shakes her head. Double D starts to nervously sway from side to side.

"He's asking for it though..." Marie says as her fist begins to uncontrollably shake, Double D lets go of Marie's fist and moves closer to Marie's ear.

"You know the consequences if you inflict harm on a fellow student" Double D warns, Marie groans as she quits pinning Kevin up against the wall. Kevin drops to the floor, as soon as Kevin hits the floor he looks up at Marie.

"J...just don't do that" Marie sounds defeated, Marie turns her back on Kevin and grabs Double D's wrist. Marie pulls Double D down the corridor along side her. Kevin regains composure as he holds leans against the wall aiding him to his feet, a sick grin appears on the face of Kevin.

" _Jonny was actually right...she can't do anything..."_ Kevin thinks maniacally to himself as he plots other schemes and plans.

* * *

Marie is first to enter the classroom in a tantrum with the frantic Double D following close behind her, Marie throws her bag on her desk and sits down frustrated. Marie buries her head in her hands, Double D cautiously approaches her. "Marie..." Double D calls out, Marie chooses not to acknowledge him. Double D sighs as he sits beside Marie. "Marie a word of advice erm...just attempt to ignore-" Double D is interrupted mid sentence.

"It hasn't even been 5 minutes and someone is trying to get me suspended!How can I ignore it?!" Marie raises her voice, Marie looks beside her in anger at Double D. "It's so annoying that I can't do anything to him!" Marie groans as she punches down on the desk, causing Double D to shrink in his seat. Double D clicks his fingers after discovering an idea.

"If these acts of bullying continue, notify the head of year about-" Again Double D s interrupted mid sentence.

"Looking at my track record, I don't think he'll be on my side" Marie answers, Double D pauses before speaking again.

"What if I tell the head of year about the recent-" For the third time Double D is interrupted.

"That's sweet, but he'll just think your defending me just because we're on this study program thingy" Marie says halfheartedly, Double D sighs as he looks at his study chum.

"Please Marie, patience is key to success." Double D supports, Marie simply shakes her head at that statement. "Don't worry, if you don't react to his constant teasing he'll grow tiresome and leave you alone. All he wants is a reaction out of you." Double D assures, Marie pauses as she stares into Double D's eyes.

"So if I ignore him...he'll just stop?" Marie asks for confirmation, Double D hesitantly nods. "Well you haven't been wrong yet, I guess I believe you" Marie accepts, Marie lays her arms on the desk and rests her head on her arms. Double D begins to take out his equipment and places it on his desk.

" _I just hope that was a mere accident on Kevin's part and not intentional, as more of this petty teasing could cause a major dilemma for Marie."_ Double D thinks of the concerns facing both of him and Marie. Suddenly the door starts to jitter back and forth, Double D turns his head facing the door.

"For the last time Ed, it's pull not push!" A loud familiar voice can be heard outside.

"That's what I'm doing Eddy, but the door is possessed by the-" Before Ed could finish his ludicrous story, the door swings open.

"Told you Ed, it was pull..." Eddy says in displeasure as he enters the room alongside his tall chum. Eddy struts in and spots the other two familiar students in the classroom, Eddy slowly walks towards Double D and Marie as Ed trips over a chair. "Where is everyone? I understand the teachers pet and the shadow of the teachers pet being here" Eddy comments, a nostalgic grin emerges on the face of Double D. Marie lifts her head up after hearing that comment.

"Who are you calling a shadow? Shorty!" Marie voices her dismay, Ed walks up behind Eddy with a number of chairs tangled on his legs and feet. Eddy looks over his shoulder at Ed.

"Need a seat?" Ed asks honestly, Eddy turns his attention off Ed and looks at Double D and Marie.

"Well...where is everyone?" Eddy repeats himself, Double D turns around looking at the seemingly empty classroom. Double D peeks at his wristwatch.

"You're 15 minutes early for class so-" Double D is interrupted by his shorter friend.

"15 minutes early! What am I supposed to do for 15 minutes!" Eddy folds his arms, as he sits on the desk behind Double D and Marie. Ed noticing Eddy has sat down, Ed barges pass Eddy almost knocking him off his chair and sits beside Eddy. Double D turns his seat around facing Eddy and Ed.

"erm...I apologize for my lack of appearance for scam night, how did your meeting go?" Double D starts a conversation, Marie carelessly shrugs and lays her head on her desk again. Eddy sits forward in his seat looking pleased.

"You missed one heck of a scam night, I have a fool proof scam!" Eddy announces, Ed's one eyebrow perks up.

"Do tell Eddy!" Ed says with excitement, Eddy turns his head and looks confused at Ed.

"You was there lumpy" Eddy reminds Ed, Ed pauses and thinks for a number of seconds before slowly nodding. "Listen up sockhead, the Ed-Tectives!" Eddy informs at the top of his lungs, Double D tilts his head confused.

"Ed-Tectives?" Double D questions, Eddy rubs his hands together maniacally.

"Yes our detective business, any rumor around school will be cracked for a simple quarter" Eddy updates Double D on the scheme, Double D rubs the bottom of his chin.

"As far as shady rumors are concerned, what would classify as a school rumor?" Double D asks.

"Ghost stories, school changes and conspiracies. You name it we solve it!" Eddy promotes, Double D scratches the back of his head unsure about the plan.

"I wish you the best of luck on your scheme Eddy, I sure hope it goes well for you" Double D responds, Eddy raises his eyebrow.

"You're not going to help? We're sitting on a goldmine with this plan" Eddy attempts to sway Double D into agreeing to assisting with the plan.

"I'm sorry Eddy, at the moment I have other predicaments to deal with currently." Double D answers, Eddy groans at the answer and sits back in his seat. Marie raises her head and looks to her side at her Study Buddy.

"Let me guess, it's to do with the Kanker over there" Eddy says as he points at Marie, Marie stands out of her seat.

"Do you have something to say to me shorty!" Marie explodes in anger at Eddy, Eddy raises his hands trying to calm Marie down. Ed stands out of his seat in fear.

"Ahh! Kanker, when did she get here!" Ed says cowardly, the three turn their heads and look at Ed disappointingly. Eddy sighs as turns his attention back to Marie.

"It's nothing, I'm glad Sockhead is helping you with your studies..." Eddy slyly says, Eddy clenches his fist tightly as Marie quietly sits down in her seat. _"Ugh...I don't know what I want! Having a Kanker as my bodyguard or having sockhead for a scam?!"_ Eddy is at a crossroad, Eddy squints as he looks at Marie. "Wait a minute when did you start wearing glasses?" Eddy questions, Double D places his hand on his head surprised it took him this long noticing.

"I have to wear them" Marie gives a short and simple answer, Eddy simply shrugs as the door swings open and as a flock of students enter the room. Marie side glances and sees a familiar student from earlier entering the room, Kevin enters the room along side Rolf and Nazz.

"It totally worked, there was nothing-" Kevin quits gloating as soon as he makes eye contact with Marie, Kevin sits down among his usual group of friends. Marie has yet to take her eyes off Kevin. Soon the teacher walks into the room and class commences in its usual fashion.

* * *

During class, the teacher sets the task of working in pairs and groups to answer a number of questions from a textbook. Double D sighs after hearing the task _"I fear that teachers are becoming slightly unoriginal, it's been the same structure for a number of lessons"_ Double D comments to himself, Double D feels a small prod against his side.

"Is this right?" Marie asks, Double D glances over at Marie's notebook.

"Hmm...have you precisely counted the number of protons and neutrons?" Double D asks, Marie confidently nods. "Yes it appears to be correct" Double D confirms, a smile emerges on the face of Marie. Suddenly Double D feels a tap on his shoulder from behind, Double D looks behind him to see Eddy sneakily leaning forward looking left and right.

"Psst...what's the answer to question 1?" Eddy whispers, Marie tuts.

"Figure it out yourself" Marie responds, Eddy glares at Marie as Marie turns her back to Eddy and continues her work.

"It's simple Eddy just count-" Double D is interrupted when giving some much needed advice.

"Just give me the answer, I don't need the fancy mumbo jumbo" Eddy mocks as he waves his hands, Marie grins and shakes her head.

"But Eddy-" Double D attempts to speak some sense into Eddy, whilst on another table Kevin glances at the teacher and back at Marie.

"I'll show you guys it's true" Kevin says, Rolf scratches the top of his head as he holds the book up to his face. Nazz simply yawns as she watches Kevin tare a small section of a piece of paper out.

"This table is nothing but confusion...what is the meaning of letter of H and AU!" Rolf struggles as he reads the science periodic table, Kevin nudges him in the side.

"Dude watch" Kevin attempts to grab Rolf's attention, Rolf simply ignores Kevin.

"Shush, Rolf is trying to figure out what these doo hickey letters are..." Rolf puts his full focus on the textbook.

"What are you doing Kev?" Nazz whispers, Kevin grins as he scrunches the paper up and places it in a straw he has handy in his hand.

"Do you think I can hit it?" Kevin asks, as he holds the straw up to his mouth. Kevin takes another look at the teacher being enthralled by reading a newspaper.

"Just leave it Kev..." Nazz warns, Kevin takes a deep breath and puts the straw in his mouth and exhales firing the paper ball across the classroom.

"At least help with question 2..." Eddy pleads to Double D, Marie clenches her fist and turns around facing Eddy.

"Just quit-" Before she could finish her sentence, a small paper ball hits the side of Marie's face. Marie immediately turns her head to witness Kevin holding the straw that fired the paper ball, Kevin begins to chuckle to himself. Double D places his hand on Marie's shoulder.

"Remember just don't react" Double D advice's, Marie sighs as she returns to looking at her school work.

" _Keep calm, don't react"_ Marie psyches herself as she picks up her pen and continues to write. Eddy pushes Ed's head out of the way to see Kevin holding the straw.

" _What the heck was that? Why didn't she do anything?"_ Eddy ponders, Kevin tares another piece of paper out of his notebook and scrunches it up again.

"Told you she can't do anything, watch me do it again" Kevin announces to his usual friends, Nazz puts her hand over her mouth in surprise whilst Rolf has literally buried himself in the textbook. Before Kevin fires the next round, he looks at the teacher who is still reading a newspaper. Kevin fires the next round, it makes direct contact on Marie's cheek. Marie begins to grit her teeth, Marie tightens her grip on her pen and snaps it in half.

"Don't do anything just-" Double D is interrupted as another paper ball is fired at the side of Marie's face.

"Easy for you to say..." Marie utters, Eddy watches on as a flurry of paper balls are fired at Marie.

" _Do something! Throw a table, chair or sockhead at him! Do something!"_ Eddy watches on in disbelief, Double D is about to raise his hand but suddenly Marie grabs his hand and stops him from raising it.

"Don't, they'll just think I started it" Marie says, Double D cautiously lowers his arm. Double D places his hand on his chin as he looks across the classroom at Kevin.

" _Hmm...I think I'll be able to endure a number of paper balls then he'll get bored...it'll keep her out of range"_ Double D plans, Double D leans closer to Marie. "Swap seats with me" Double D instructs, Marie tilts her head.

"Huh? Why?" Marie wonders, Double D looks directly into Marie's eyes.

"Just trust me" Double D says, Marie hesitantly shrugs as she stands out of her seat. The two study buddies swap seat with one another. Double D flinches expecting the worse from the paper balls. Kevin groans as he lowers his straw down and places it on the table.

" _Can't do anything, if I hit him she'll definitely do something..."_ Kevin accepts his defeat, Kevin shakes his head and returns to looking at Rolf.

"Now that you're finished wasting paper, what does AU mean? Is it Animal Update? I ask you" Rolf bombards Kevin with questions, Double D spots Kevin's change of attitude.

" _That is very unusual...Kevin normally has no complaints about firing the dreaded paper ball at me, but today he does...is he intentionally only focusing on Marie?"_ Double D attempts to figure the matter out, Eddy sits deep in his seat with his arms folded.

" _Has she gone soft or something?"_ Eddy speculates, as he stares at the back of Marie's head.

* * *

The school bell rings notifying everyone that it is lunch time, the classroom slowly empties as Double D has a sneaky peek at Marie's work. _"Hmm...it appears that due to Kevin's annoyance, her work performance is slightly dropping."_ Double D spots multiple errors in Marie's notebook, Marie closes her notebook and places it in her bag.

"Please tell me he isn't in our next class..." Marie pleads as she zips her bag up, Double D pauses and taps the bottom of his chin.

"I don't believe he's in our next class" Double D answers, a tiny smile grows in Marie's face. Meanwhile behind the two of them, Eddy stands there with his arms folded.

"How long are you two going to take?" Eddy says impatiently, Ed walks behind Eddy with his unknown expression.

"Food Double D! My belly grows hungry!" Ed announces, Eddy looks over his shoulder at Ed.

"You're always thinking about food" Eddy comments, Double D chuckles at the exchange between his two friends with the same name. Marie leans on the table trying to keep her distance from the three of them, Double D notices Marie's obvious attempt to stay away.

"erm...do you want to join us for lunch?" Double D carefully asks, Eddy turns his head around listening to the conversation between the two study buddies. Marie fidgets with her feet and hands like a child being told off, Eddy walks forward standing beside Double D.

"Go ahead, it was fun the last time you sat with us. When you knocked shovel chin out haha" Eddy praises, Marie slowly shakes her head. Double D raises his eyebrow at the response, whilst Ed is trying to pay attention to what's going on in front of him. _"We need our bodyguard..."_ Eddy plots.

"Are you positive?" Double D asks for confirmation, Marie nods her head. A sigh escapes Eddy, Eddy turns his back and starts to walk to the exit of the classroom alongside Ed. Double D watches his friends and soon darts his head back at Marie, Double D looks at Marie concerned.

"Hey sockhead, are you coming?" Eddy asks, Double D is about to speak up but is interrupted.

"Go with them, they're your friends after all." Marie accepts, Double D bites the bottom of his lip. "I'll be fine, I have something to take care of" Marie says, Double D looks at Marie suspiciously.

"You're not going to get into-" Double D is interrupted, Eddy begins to tap his foot on the floor out of impatience.

"Trust me, that's the last thing I'm going to do." Marie promises, Double D pauses for a second. "Just go" Marie orders, Double D hesitantly walks towards Eddy and Ed waiting at the door.

"Finally! You took your time!" Eddy hurries his friends out of the door, Double D has one final glance at Marie before the door is finally closed. Marie stands in the centre of the classroom, Marie places her bag on her back.

" _I'm not eating in the cafeteria, I know what will happen. Might as well go to the old hideout"_ Marie plans where to eat her lunch, Marie slowly walks to the exit. Marie leaves the classroom.

* * *

"Do you have a mystery that needs to be solved? Or a rumor that needs to be busted? Have no fear, the Ed-Tectives will solve any rumor for a quarter!" Eddy promotes as he's walking down the corridor to the cafeteria, whilst Double D and Ed follow behind him. Eddy opens the cafeteria door and enters it alongside his friends.

* * *

"You name it, we solve it!" Eddy continues to raise his voice, Double D and Ed take their seats in their usual cafeteria spot. Double D spots a familiar crowd of students, Kevin, Rolf and Nazz sat around their table. Kevin keeps his eye on the three of them and soon darts his eyes around the cafeteria, before letting out a groan.

"She's not with them...ugh...it's more fun messing with her than them..." Kevin voices his dismay, Nazz folds her arms and shakes her head.

"Just leave it Kev, just enjoy your lunch" Nazz recommends, Kevin carelessly shrugs and continues to eat his lunch.

* * *

Meanwhile in the school corridor, Marie is cautiously walking down the corridor. Marie continues to look over her shoulder whilst walking _"No body better mess with me"_ Marie proclaims, as she stands in front of the janitors room. _"No one should find me in here"_ Marie thinks to herself as she enters the janitors room.

* * *

"So tell me sockhead?" Eddy asks with a load of food still in his mouth, Eddy spits pieces of his food out as he speaks. Double D grabs his handy napkin to shield himself from the projectiles.

"Can you repeat that Eddy? I wasn't paying attention" Double D answers, Eddy gulps his food before speaking. Ed begins to drown his sandwiches in gravy prior to consumption.

"Why didn't the Kanker do anything in class? Last time shovel chin did anything, she knocked him out." Eddy begins to chuckle slightly, as he grabs his sides. "I'd love to see that again" Eddy almost falls out of his seat chuckling.

"I don't agree with you supporting Marie's actions, she could have been in major trouble for that" Double D warns, Eddy carelessly shrugs.

"Whatever, why didn't she do anything in class?" Eddy asks as he leans forward in his seat, Double D scratches the back of his head.

"Perhaps...she doesn't want to get into any trouble any more" Double D hesitantly says, Eddy grumbles at that suggestion.

"She's only been with you for a week now and she's already gone soft..." Eddy complains, Eddy stands up out of his seat. "Anyway, I've gotta go. Come on Ed" Eddy demands, Double D tilts his head.

"Go where?" Double D speculates, Eddy simply grins at Double D as Ed slowly stands out of his seat. "Start the Ed-Tectives business" Eddy proclaims as he walks away from the table, Ed follows close behind him. Double D simply shrugs as he continues to eat his lunch.

* * *

Meanwhile in the janitors room, Marie eats her final sandwich. _"Who knew eating alone can be so...lonely, at least no one's bothering me."_ Marie thinks to herself as she stands to her feet. Marie looks at the clock above the door _"Better head to class"_ Marie plans as she walks towards exit, Marie cautiously opens the door and peeks her head out looking side to side before exiting.

* * *

Marie walks out into the corridor, Marie again guardedly looks around to make sure the coast is clear. Marie halts her walking and notices something unusual, above the water faucet where students fill their water bottles. Marie spots graffiti, Marie and Edd within a pink love heart. Marie smiles when looking at it _"Aww that's sweet"_ Marie comments, as she's about to walk away she returns closer to it. _"Wait a minute I didn't write that! Who wrote this? Do we have a fan or something?"_ Marie speculates as she peers closer to the writing. Suddenly there is a blinding flash of light.

"Quit it Ed, take the picture of the evidence!" Eddy yells, Ed continues to hold the camera up to his face.

"I'm a camera man Eddy" Ed says sluggishly, Eddy wipes his eyes from the flash. Marie turns her head looking at the two of them.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Marie asks, as soon as Eddy regains his sight he clears his throat with a cough before speaking.

"Do you have a mystery that needs to be solved? For just a simple quarter we can solve it for you!" Eddy promotes, Marie looks back and forth between the graffiti and Eddy.

"I guess I do..." Marie wonders, turns her head facing Eddy. Marie spots Ed playing with the camera "Wait, isn't that camera from the Art and Photography room?" Marie asks, Eddy nervously nods his head.

"er...yeah, they let us borrow it..." Eddy says hesitantly, Marie rocks her head back. _"If sockhead was here, he wouldn't have let us steal this"_ Eddy regains his composure, as he walks forward and looks at the graffiti. "Hmm..." Eddy speculates as he switches his gaze back at Marie.

"It actually wasn't me this time" Marie pleads her innocence, Eddy takes a few steps back from the graffiti.

"For a quarter, I can put this case at the top of my list" Eddy says as he puts his open hand out, with a sinister grin. Marie groans as she puts her hand in her pocket and pulls out a quarter, Marie hands over the money to Eddy. Eddy tightens his grip on the money.

"Ed! Take a picture of the scene of the crime" Eddy instructs, Ed salutes as he sluggishly walks towards the crime scene. Ed begins to take pictures of the graffiti, Eddy turns his attention back to Marie.

"Did you see anyone when you saw the writing?" Eddy asks, whilst remaining in character. Marie folds her arms, whilst being under cross examination.

"No, I just saw it there when I walked pass" Marie says the truth, Eddy nods his head.

"Hmm...interesting..." Eddy makes a mental note of the statement.

"What's happening here?!" A worried voice from a far asks, all three turn their attention to the voice to make sure it isn't a teacher. Instead it's Double D jogging up to the three of them, the three breath a sigh of relief. Double D quits jogging as he stops beside Marie and Eddy.

"I'm making a quarter what does it look like?" Eddy answers, Double D regains his breath back as he notices the graffiti on the wall. Double D frantically walks over to the graffiti. "Hey! Don't mess with the evidence!" Eddy warns as he stamps his way over to Double D.

"Marie...how many times have I lectured you about-" Double D is interrupted.

"It wasn't me this time trust me! If it was me, I'd say it was me" Marie pleads her case, Double D sighs as he turns around to Marie. A grin emerges on Marie's face "Maybe...it was you trying to promote our love to the school?" Marie says flirtatiously, Double D quickly shakes his head. Double D pulls out his handkerchief and runs water on it, thus cleaning the graffiti off.

"Why did you do that?! You got rid of the evidence!" Eddy yells his displeasure, as Ed continues to take picture of a blank wall.

"I don't like seeing the school corridor being-" Before Double D could continue, the school bell rings signalling that lunch is now over.

"...I'll crack this case if it's the last thing I do!" Eddy exaggerates, Double D walks away and faces Marie.

"Come, best to get to class as soon as we can" Double D recommends, as he walks pass Marie. Marie follows behind him, Marie casually looks over her shoulder at Eddy and Ed. Ed continues to take pictures of the blank wall.

"Smile! Say cheese!" Ed orders as he clicks the camera button, causing a blinding flash. Eddy groans as he grabs Ed by the scruff of his neck and attempts to drag him. "But Eddy...I didn't do a close up!" Ed worries, Eddy shakes his head.

"Just come on Ed..." Eddy says whilst struggling to drag Ed away from the blank wall.

* * *

Meanwhile during lesson when work is set, "I swear it wasn't me, believe me" Marie pleads her case again. Double D raises his hands instructing her to calm down.

"I believe you, it's just...I wonder who would write that besides you" Double D says, Marie shuts her eyes as a flirtatious grin emerges.

"Hmm...are you sure it wasn't you?" Marie asks, Marie's eyes open to see Double D deep in thought.

"I can assure you, it wasn't me." Double D says confidently, Marie leans back in her seat and looks up at the ceiling.

"I'd love to meet the person and shake their hand, on their good taste in couples" Marie jokes, there is no reaction from Double D which surprises Marie. "Anyway, I find it cute of them" Marie comments, Double D slowly shakes his head.

"I think you should be more concerned, than finding it adorable" Double D recommends as he taps his pen on his notebook.

"Why? I agree with them" Marie says boldly as she sits forward in her seat.

"The blame may be brought to you, due to your past records of doing something like this" Double D cautions, Marie folds her arms. _"Marie would be the obvious choice who did it, considering her recent history"_ Double D contemplates.

"Grr...I bet it was Kevin..." Marie groans, as she grits her teeth.

"It's best not to blame others, when we don't know the real identity of the culprit. Best not to think about it now, we have other matters to attend with" Double D changes the subject again, Marie turns to her side facing Double D.

"What?" Marie asks a short question.

"Your attitude towards mock exams" Double D answers, Marie childishly puts her fingers in her ears not wanting to hear the lecture again.

"I don't want to hear this again" Marie complains, Double D folds his arms looking at the childish Marie.

"Marie it's for your best interest to take mock exams serious, what will it take for me to get you invested at mock exams?" Double D pleads, suddenly there's a twinkle in Marie's eyes. Marie takes her fingers out of her ears, as a sly grin emerges on her face.

"Hmm...so you want to do one of them deal things again?" Marie asks, Double D hesitantly nods. "What do I have to do to get my reward?" Marie asks, Double D pauses.

"Revise and pass 3 of your mock exams, grade C or higher" Double D answers, Marie taps the bottom of her chin.

"Okay, that sounds fine with me. What do I get if I do it?" Marie asks, Double D pauses before answering.

"You are able to stop at my home for-" Double D is interrupted by Marie putting her index finger over Double D's lips.

"Shh...I was thinking of something else..." Marie says flirtatiously, Double D begins nervously shake as Marie lowers her index finger.

"W...what did you have in mind?" Double D cautiously asks.

"We go on a date" Marie says confidently, Double D immediately shakes his head at that demand.

"I must protest, I don't believe that reward fits the task of completion." Double D answers, Marie grumbles disappointedly. Suddenly the twinkle in Marie's eyes return.

"Okay then...we go see a film together at the cinema" Marie says, Double D puts his hand on his chin in deep thought about the proposal.

"Just to see a film together and nothing else?" Double D asks for confirmation, Marie confidently nods her head. "I accept" Double D says, Marie leans forward close to Double D's face.

"Do you want to kiss on it...I mean shake on it?" Marie says seductively, Double D nervously extends his sweaty hand. Marie has a small groan, but shakes Double D's hand. "It's a deal then" Marie confirms. _"Aww...he's so cute when he's gullible"_ Marie gloats about her victory.

"I hope you put in the hard work towards the mock exams" Double D recommends, Marie leans back in her seat.

"You hope I do? So you really do want to go on a date with me then?" Marie jokes, Double D tilts his head at the joke.

"We're just going to the cinema if you pass the mock" Double D confirms the stipulation of the deal.

"I know, but some people see going to the cinema as a date" Marie says charmingly, Double D raises his eyebrow. _"I'm actually surprised he didn't catch me out at me saying we'll go to the cinema, it's pretty much a date"_ Marie thinks to herself. _"If I pass I go on a date with him..."_ A faint blush appears on Marie's face.

"We're only going to see a film, that's all no forms of romantic gesture" Double D affirms, Marie continues to have a grin on her face for the remainder of the lesson.

* * *

The final school bell rings, signalling the end of the school day. Double D stands out of his seat after packing his equipment away, to notice stood beside him is the impatient Marie. "You sure take your time don't you?" Marie mocks, Double D merely shrugs his shoulders.

"Slow and steady wins the race, as they say" Double D quotes, Double D picks up his bag and is escorted out of the classroom by Marie.

* * *

The two exit the school, Marie casually skips down the steps. "I'd recommend revising as soon as you get home" Double D gives his advice, Marie turns around and smiles at Double D.

"Don't nag me, I'll do it" Marie says cheerfully, Double D steps down the last step finally catching up to Marie who has always been a few steps ahead.

"Try to focus on the subject areas you're struggling with, if you have any questions please don't be afraid to ask" Double D rambles on as Marie rolls her eyes.

"I get it, if I struggle I'll ask you" Marie responds claiming she knows, Double D nods his head confidently.

"I bid you farewell, I'll see you tomorrow" Double D says his goodbyes, Marie does her usual farewell and wraps her arms around Double D embracing him in a warm hug.

"I'll miss you" Marie utters, Double D tilts his head confused by that statement. As he's thinking about it, Marie breaks off the one sided hug between the two. Marie begins to skip off into the distance, as Double D heads the opposite way.

" _I've got a date"_ Marie continues to think to herself on her walk home.

* * *

Marie takes her glasses off prior to entering her trailer to be greeted by the sight of Lee and May watching TV, Marie attempts to sneak pass the two without being noticed so she can enter the bedroom.

"Look who's home, the dumb egghead" Lee comments, Marie squints at that statement whether it sounds like a logical insult. May continues to stare at the TV, without blinking.

"Uh...good one? I have some stuff to do" Marie responds, Lee simply shrugs as Marie enters the bedroom.

Marie unpacks her notebooks on the the bed, Marie sits on the bed and opens one of the notebooks. _"I'm going to get my date!"_ Marie with the determination of a warrior attempts to revise, but suddenly the TV grows louder. The sound of laughing and shouting are heard in the room beside her, Marie glares at the door but soon returns her gaze at the notebook in her hand. Marie tries to put her fingers in her ears to block the sound to no avail, as she can still here the TV. _"I can't concentrate..."_ Marie decides to speak up "Hey! Can you guys lower it down or something?" Marie demands, there is a mischievous laughter in the other room as suddenly the TV becomes louder. Marie puts her hand on her forehead _"I can't get anything done when they're here..."_

* * *

Whilst at Double D's home, Double D sits at his desk reading one of his dozens of school notebooks. _"I wonder who wrote that..."_ Double D's mind wonders away from his studies and to the possible culprit. _"Who would write something like that...besides Marie..."_

* * *

 **A/N: Who do you think the culprit is? Is it really a date if Marie passes? Thanks for reading this new chapter, I believe I'm getting slightly better still a little rusty but I'm getting there. Hope you all enjoyed and can join me next time for the next chapter. Keep up with all the favs, follows and reviews!**


End file.
